Protector
by KatKalamity
Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks with his sister Rosalie Hale and abusive step-father. There he meets the beautiful Alice Cullen and her family. He and Alice fall in love. Will their relationship work? Will he and Rosalie ever be free? A/H. A&J, E&B, Em
1. Meeting the Pixie

Chapter One

Jasper POV

I awoke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock. I groaned as I read the bright numbers on the digital clock, 06.00, Ridiculous. Right now all the other children in the dreary town of Forks will be sleeping calmly, because they had normal lives. School doesn't start until 8.30, why would they have to get up so early? But my sister Rosalie and I have a far from normal life. I sighed as I slowly got out of my bed, sitting at the edge for a second to clear my head of sleep. Their was a light knock at my door,

"Come in, Rose." I whispered. Rosalie quietly opened my door and tip-toed inside my room, shutting the door behind her silently,

"Morning Jazz, I just wanted to check you were up." She whispered back, sitting beside me,

"Sadly, I am," I sighed,

"I know it sucks Jazz, but we have to get things sorted. I am just going to cook his breakfast. Can you tidy the living room? He left it in quite a mess." Rose frowned. I knew she spent a lot of time making the house look nice,

"Sure I will Rose. How bad is it?" I stood and walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and slipping then on,

"I think you should see for yourself." She sighed standing up and quietly leaving my room. I followed her, noticing she was still in her pyjamas. An odd thing for Rose to do, she was usually fully dressed by now. I crept slowly down the stairs behind Rosalie and almost fell over when I saw the living room.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I walked into the room more, fully assessing the mess. 15 empty cans of beer were strewn around the room, there was vomit all over the coffee table and smashed glass everywhere. I mentally kicked myself for buying glass beer bottles. I walked swiftly into the kitchen to grab some cleaning products from under the sink. I got bleach, air freshener, wood polish and a dustpan and brush. I stood up and saw Rose frying eggs, sausage, bacon and hash browns,

"Rose, where are the old towels? I need quite a lot for the table…" I gritted my teeth thinking about having to clean up the revolting vomit on the table,

"Oh use the towels in the bottom drawer. Just dump them after you've used them. Don't forget a trash bag Jasper!" I quickly grabbed the towels and a trash bag and started cleaning. I scraped the vomit into the bag using some of the towels, I gagged doing so. I poured bleach over the table, knowing this wasn't good for the wood and cleaned it, relaxing at the strong scent of the un-diluted bleach. I picked up all of the glass and dumped the empty cans. I sprayed air freshener everywhere before returning the products to the cupboard underneath the sink,

"That was disgusting." I said as I grabbed some strawberry pop-tarts from the cupboard and placed them in the toaster,

"I know, I would have done it myself but I really had to make the breakfast for him." She was anxious, I knew why but I didn't want to upset her by asking,

"It's okay Rose, I don't think it's fair if you do everything. We have to share chores." The pop-tarts popped up and I handed one to Rosalie before biting into my own. It burnt the back of my throat but I wasn't bothered. Rose put hers down on the counter as she served his breakfast and put it into the oven to keep it warm until he awoke. She ate hers slowly, walking over to the fridge and pouring us both a glass of milk. I gulped mine down,

"Do you want the shower first?" I asked her between gulps,

"No, you go first I think I will be a while in the shower." She frowned, I instantly understood,

"Rose, I tried to stop him. I am so sorry, did he hurt you bad?" Her eyes watered,

"Just some scratches and bruises, nothing I can't cover up." She said quietly,

"I wish it could have been me…" I told her,

"No Jasper! I hate seeing you get hurt. Go for you're shower! I need to start getting ready." I nodded, not wanting to push her any further. I quietly made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and letting the warm water relax me. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed myself clean before turning off the shower. I ran into my room and quickly dried myself, the air making me shiver. I picked out my faded blue jeans and blue shirt with a white top underneath it. As I dressed I thought of Rose's screams of terror last night. I thought of my step-dads eyes as I desperately tried to pull him off of my sister. I thought of the pain I felt when I realized I couldn't help her,

"Jasper, Hurry up! We are going to be late!" Rosalie hissed from behind my door, I snapped out of my trance at once and I quickly slipped on my black converse, grabbing my backpack as I swiftly left my room. I stood shocked at what I saw Rosalie wearing, tight black skinny jeans, grey high heels, a plain white v-neck t-shirt with a red belt tight around her waist and a grey leather jacket, her long blond hair carefully straightened,

"Wow Rose, you look beautiful." I told her as we walked down the stairs,

"Thanks." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes,

"So what car will we take?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment before answering,

"You, we will take you're car. I don't feel like driving." I nodded grabbing my keys and opened the door for Rosalie. We jumped into my black Mercedes. My step-father may be a monster, but he liked people to think he treated us well therefore we were both given beautiful expensive cars. Mine a sleek black Mercedes, Rose's a bright red Mercedes. The drive to Forks High School was silent. I sighed as we pulled up. I got out of the car and walked quickly to open Rose's door, as we walked to the office I couldn't help but feel awkward. Everyone was staring at us. I opened the door for Rose as we walked into the office. A small fat lady with bright red hair smiled warmly. We walked over to her,

"Hello," I said a sweetly as possible, "I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. We need our schedules." As I was speaking I heard several loud boys come into the office, I felt their stares and Rosalie clung tightly to my arm. I looked at her before pulling her into my chest protectively,

"Ah, yes. Here are you're schedules and maps of the school," She said handing me four pieces of paper, "And these slips must be filled out by all of your teachers and handed in to me at the end of the day." She said handing me another two pieces of paper,

"Thank you." I smiled before turning, with Rose still clinging to me, and leaving the office. I heard the boys follow us, wolf-whistling. Rosalie looked up at me, fear in her eyes,

"Hey, gorgeous, why don't you come over here and let me protect you?" one of the boys said loudly. I looked at him, he was huge. He had curly brown hair and gray eyes, I clenched my jaw,

"I am okay, thank you." Rosalie replied nastily. She pulled out of our embrace and grabbed onto my arm instead,

"Are you sure? I don't think lover-boy would be too happy though. Do you want me to sort him out?" He chuckled loudly, his friends behind him snickering,

"I am sure I would rather have hot needles stabbed into my eyes than go with you. And for your information, this is my BROTHER. You weirdo, leave me alone!" She hissed at him, I laughed at her words,

"Oh you think that's funny do you, pretty boy, well I will sort that!" He said loudly walking over to me I pushed Rose gently away from me, ready to fight. We were about to throw punches when suddenly,

"EMMETT!" a high voice screeched from behind me. I turned to see the source of the interruption, I gasped at the sight. A beautiful small girl was running towards us, dressed in a red knee length dress, black cardigan and gold ballerina pumps. She had beautiful deep black hair which was short and spiked out in every direction,

"Emmett!" She shouted again going over to the huge boy, and hugging him, "You are such an idiot! Don't annoy the new kids, you're so mean!" She screamed. I smiled at her,

"s-s-sorry!" He said to the small girl, he was genuinely sorry judging from the look on his face,

"Now go away." She smiled at him sweetly, "Go play football or something." She smiled again and he nodded, walking away, his friends following him. The small girl turned and looked at me and Rosalie. Rose was now simply standing beside me, fidgeting with her fingers, obviously nervous,

"Sorry about my brother's behaviour, he can be a little full of himself sometimes." She smiled at us, I smiled back. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, bright violet, almost fluorescent. I found myself staring at her,

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." The small girl grinned,

"Hi Alice, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale." I gestured towards Rose; she looked up and smiled at Alice,

"Oh, I have never met twins with different surnames." She stated looking back and fourth between me and Rose,

"Oh no, we aren't twins. Rose is 18 and I am 17." I laughed a little, Alice laughed with me. Rosalie blushed crimson,

"Sorry." Alice apologised,

"Jazz, I am going to head to class I don't want to be late…" Rose smiled at me,

"Okay Rose. I will see you at lunch." I hugged her tightly and then she walked quickly away, using her map of the school to help her,

"So Jasper let me look at your schedule." Alice grabbed it out of my hands and smiled broadly,

"Wow, you are in all of my classes!" She was jumping up and down with excitement, I found myself laughing at her,

"Cool." I said simply,

"Oh Jasper it will be great! We can sit beside each other in all our classes!" I smiled at that, I found myself somehow drawn to her,

"Okay, sounds good Alice, but what about the people you already sit beside?" as soon as I spoke she ceased jumping and was suddenly sad,

"I sit alone, nobody really likes me here." She frowned I suddenly felt terrible,

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to upset you. I think that everyone here is silly you seem really nice." I tried to comfort her, she smiled,

"Thanks Jasper. Come on we better get to class, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be late on you're first day!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. I smiled. Today would be great, as long as I was with Alice.

_**A/N: Okay so there you have it my first chapter! Sorry it's pretty bad, I didn't realize how hard it would be to write, its better in my head. Please review! Reviews rock! Be honest but nice. So I bet you're all wondering who 'he' is and why Rosalie and Jasper are so afraid of him. Well you've probably all guessed but whatever. I will update soon! Love, KatKalamity**___


	2. Meeting Matthew

Chapter 2

Jasper POV

I walked slowly towards my car, my first day at Forks High School officially over. I was quite happy I had survived a whole day but I was also sad, I would have to wait until tomorrow to see Alice again. Alice was amazing. She sat with me in every class as she had promised me. I was really sad, hearing everyone laughing at her. I felt strangely protective of Alice and stuck up for her when people were being mean. At lunch she dragged me excitingly over to a table and shoved me to sit down. She sat beside me holding my hand tightly. It made me arm tingle. She introduced me to everyone, her adopted brother Edward sat with his girlfriend Bella. He was very handsome with tousled, bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes. I felt him scrutinize me, I felt awkward but I knew I would do the same for my sister. His girlfriend, who was named Isabella but told me to call her Bella, was beautiful. She was very pale, like Alice and her family, with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled reassuringly at me, obviously trying to make me feel less awkward under the glare of Edward. Alice's other brother, Emmett, whom I had already met, sat beside Rosalie. I was shocked to see his arm around Rosalie. I made a mental note to ask Rosalie what was going on after school,

"Jasper, where have you been?" I heard Rose shout as I arrived at the car. She was leaning impatiently against the car, tapping her foot on the ground,

"Sorry Rose, I was handing my forms into the office." I lied. I had actually been walking very slow and thinking about Alice,

"Hurry up Jasper! We have to find somewhere for us to buy him more beer!" Rose was hysterical now, visibly shaking at the mere thought of him,

"Sorry, come on we'll go now." I said as calmly as possible. I opened the car and jumped inside. Turning the engine on,

"Where will we go?" She asked, panic in her eyes. I hadn't thought about buying beer for him. It usually wasn't a problem we went to dodgy places and showed our fake IDs, but now we were in such a small town it would be difficult,

"I saw a dodgy looking place in town. Have you got you ID with you?" I asked driving fast. I didn't want to get home late and face his anger,

"Fuck!" she said, raking around her bag franticly, "I left it at home! What will we do we can't go home, he'll be mad!" she was in tears now,

"Calm down Rose! I have mine. Its fine, I will get the beer." She nodded, calming down slightly,

"Don't get glass bottles Jazz, he makes a mess."

"I won't. I will be right back, sit in the car." I said parking and getting out of the car. I closed my door and locked Rose inside, the area looked too dodgy for her to sit in the car alone with the doors unlocked. She nodded at me and I ran into the shop. It was clear that I would be able to buy beer without a fuss. I bought a 24 pack of Coors. The guy behind the desk didn't even ask for ID, I made a mental note to come here all the time. I ran over to the car and drove quickly back home.

I opened the door quietly and ushered Rosalie inside. I closed the door silently and locked it behind me. Rose had ran into the kitchen and I followed her, putting the beer inside the fridge,

"Jasper, Rosalie! Get in here NOW." I heard him scream. I looked over at Rose she was shaking. I gave her a quick hug, grabbed her hand and ran into the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV,

"Yes Matthew?" I asked him quietly, he turned around to face us,

"Where have you two been? School finished 15 minutes ago! I am starving!" He glared a Rosalie. I instinctively stood slightly in front of her,

"Sorry Matthew, it's my fault. I didn't buy enough beer yesterday and I had to go and get some more. Rose came in my car today so I had to take her with me." I said firmly. Rose squeezed my hand,

"Sorry daddy, I sh-should h-h-have d-driven myself." Rose stammered,

"Sorry? Oh you will be sorry young lady!" He shouted, jumping up from his seat and grabbing Rosalie, she screamed in pain,

"Don't Matthew! It was MY FAULT." I stated, he glared at me and I stared at him for a few seconds. I didn't care if he hit me. So long a Rosalie was safe,

"Rosalie, go and make my dinner. Your brother and I have some things we need to settle." He said not looking away from my eyes,

"B-b-but..." She whispered,

"Go Rose!" I shouted at her. She ran into the kitchen and closed the door. I could hear her sobs,

"I am sorry Matthew, it won't happen again." I spoke quietly,

"Damn right it won't." He spat. He punched me full in the face. I stammered back in shock,

"Please Matthew, No!" I cried but it as too late. I knew he needed to release his anger. He kicked me down to the ground, punching and scratching me repeatedly. I cried out in pain, begging him to stop between sobs. But it was no use. I knew that myself. Once he was done he walked over to the couch. I ran into the kitchen,

"Jasper, are you okay?!? I am so sorry. You should have let me take the blame!" Rose was crying now. I gave her a hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled back, wiping her eyes,

"Okay, let's get these cuts cleaned up. Take off your shirt." She instructed me. I obeyed, pulling my shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. She gasped in horror,

"Jazz, it's awful!" she said, wiping the various cuts with antiseptic wipes. I winced at the stinging,

"It's okay. I have had worse. I am glad it wasn't you." I told her,

"Jazz, I wish you would have let it be me." She stated,

"No. Rosalie I have to protect you." I let a tear escape from my eye,

"I don't know why you think that. It hurts me to let you get hurt." I didn't argue with her anymore. I simply hugged her,

"Jasper, go and put a clean shirt on. Dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed a blue t-shirt and pulled it on. I helped Rose serve dinner, giving Matthew his plate of food and a beer. He didn't look at me, just stared at Rose as she sat beside me on the other couch, eating her dinner. My stomach turned at his stare. I tried to not think about it. But I knew what he was planning. We ate in silence. Afterwards I cleaned the dishes and Rose dried.

By ten o'clock Matthew had already had 16 beers and was completely drunk. It made me uneasy knowing this, knowing he would come and hurt one of us. I sat in my room with Rose, hoping that Rose being in the room with me would put him off hurting her,

"So Rose, you like Emmett?" I asked her innocently, she blushed, crimson red,

"Emmett is nice…once you get to know him a little." She said shrugging,

"I guess you know him pretty well then." She blushed again,

"What about you and that little girl?" She asked me, laughing,

"Alice." I told her, "I like Alice, she's sweet." I smiled at her name. Rosalie grabbed my hand and squeezed it,

"You deserve happiness Jazz. I think she will make you happy." She smiled warmly at me, I nodded,

"I think Emmett will make you happy." I laughed. Rosalie joined in with me. Suddenly my bedroom door was thrown open,

"Rosalie. Get into your room, now." Matthew slurred. Rose looked at him with fear in her eyes. She knew what this meant,

"Jasper and I were just going to do our homework…" She lied. Matthew huffed impatiently. He stormed into my room and grabbed Rosalie. I stood up to protest but Rose shot me a look,

"Just stay in your room Jazz." She whispered pleadingly. I could do nothing to help her. It hurt me to know this. I nodded and sat back down in my room. I prayed that he wouldn't hurt her bad. I took off my jeans and got into my bed. I closed my eyes shut tight trying to block out Rose's screams of terror and pain. There was nothing I could do to help her. About an hour later I heard Matthew slam Rosalie's door shut and walk loudly downstairs. It was silent for a few minutes. I heard Rose crying and running into the bathroom, obviously going for a shower. About 15 minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I knew it was Rose why would Matthew knock?

"Come in." I whispered. The door opened and closed. Rosalie shuffled along my floor before climbing into bed with me. She was sobbing quietly. I pulled her into my chest; she shivered at my touch,

"Shh." I comforted her, "He can't hurt you know." Rosalie whimpered and clung to me tightly,

"It hurts Jasper, so bad." She whispered into my chest. I sighed,

"I am so sorry Rose, so sorry. Do you need to go to the ER or something?" I was worried for her, she had never complained about the pain before,

"No. I will be fine." She said,

"If you change you're mind, I will take you."

"Okay." She said and she tightened her grip on me. We soon fell asleep.

That night I dreamed. For the first time ever it was not a dream of my mother, of Matthew or of Rosalie. It was not a sad dream of a dream of pain. It was a happy dream. And the only reason it was happy was because the only person in my dream with me was Alice, my beautiful little pixie Alice. I slept soundly that night. For the first time ever, I felt hope.

_**A/N: Well that's the second chapter! I hope you all like it. I am sorry that Alice isn't in it but I wanted to have a chapter showing Rosalie and Jasper's relationship and to introduce Matthew. So what do you think? I promise that the chapters will get better. The next chapter will have more Alice in it, but I intend on writing this story completely in Jasper's POV, let me know what you think. If you have any thoughts on this chapter or what I should do for the next one, please let me know. I think my chapters are quite long, but tell me if you think I should make them longer. I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter. I would like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Love, KatKalamity**___


	3. The Note

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

"Jasper, Jasper! Wake up!" I groaned, opening my eyes and then instantly shutting them again. It was too bright,

"Jasper its 7 o'clock, we will be late!" Rosalie was frantically shaking me, trying to wake me up,

"Okay, okay I am getting up Rose." I whispered. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. Rosalie had a huge black bruise covering her right eye,

"Its okay Jazz, I can cover it with make-up." She said, standing up and walking out of my room. I noticed that Rosalie was fully dressed, wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, neon green high heels and a white tank-top with love written across it in gold writing. I groaned as I got out of my bed, everywhere hurt from last night. As I dressed myself I looked over my body. It wasn't as bad as usual. I had a huge purple bruise on my stomach and several small ones on my forearm. My face was tender but thankfully there were no bruises, but there was a big scratch down the left side of my face. I would just tell anyone who asked that it was a pet that scratched me. I dressed myself quickly. I didn't have time for a shower. I quickly put on black jeans, a red shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it and slipped on my black and white chequered vans. I looked at my self in the mirror, quickly tugging a comb through my messy blond curly hair. I walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to wake Matthew. I was expecting to see the living room a mess but when I went into the room, it was clean. I could smell the air freshener and mentally cursed myself for sleeping in. I walked into the kitchen where I found Rosalie putting a plate full of food into the oven. I noticed that she had now put on make-up and the bruise was completely covered,

"Rose, you should have woken me up. I would have tidied the living room." I said as I put two pop-tarts into the toaster,

"No Jazz, you needed the sleep. I wanted to thank you for trying to help me last night." Rose said quietly as she poured two glasses of orange juice,

"You didn't have to." I stated. The pop-tarts popped up and I handed one to Rosalie. We leaned against the counter eating our breakfast in silence. Once we were done I washed both our glasses in the sink and put them back into the cupboard,

"So, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" I asked her concerned,

"No," she shook her head, "I am okay, just bruises and scratches. I had a paracetamol for the pain. I will be okay Jasper, but what about you? Do you need to go to the doctor?" She didn't completely convince me at saying she was okay. As to her question, I didn't want to tell her I was actually in agony whenever I moved, she would get upset,

"Okay Rose, but if you do change you're mind just tell me. I am fine, don't worry. I can handle it." I said,

"Jazz, I will drive myself to school today and get home straight after school." She changed the subject, she obviously sensed I didn't want to discuss the matter further, "You take you're car to school and pick up some more beer on the way home." Rose instructed me as she pulled on her black leather jacket and grabbed her keys and bag,

"Yes ma'am." I tried to smile, "Be careful when you're home though Rose. If anything happens please call me. I will be as quick as I can." I told her as I pulled on my black hoodie and grabbed my keys. She didn't speak, just nodded quickly. I jumped into my car and drove away. I found myself desperately wanting to see Alice. I wanted to see her bright smile and hear her beautiful wind-chime voice. But more than that I wanted to hold her and call her mine.

When I arrived at school, Rosalie was only just arriving. She looked pre-occupied so I just walked into school on my own. I was walking to English when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I winced in pain and I looked up to see tiny little Alice straddling me, laughing,

"Geez, Jazz you should really be more careful." She giggled as I quickly stood up to save myself embarrassment and further pain,

"I shouldn't have to worry about small pixie's trying to knock me out!" I chuckled lightly as I offered her my hand to help her up. She took it without thinking and she grabbed me into a hug. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to alarm her,

"Come on Jazz lets go to English." She pulled out of the hug and grabbed tightly onto my hand, interlocking our fingers. It felt so right. We walked silently to English and when we arrived I instantly felt everyone staring at us. I looked at Alice who was smiling brightly, obviously un-phased by the attention,

"Let them think what they want Jasper." She whispered to me as we sat down. English was boring and we were just taking notes of Mr. Powell's lecture. About halfway through the class I felt Alice nudge me. I turned to look at her and she handed me a small piece of paper, neatly folded into a tiny square. I nodded at her and slowly opened the note. She quickly looked away and I noticed her blushing. I smiled as I read the note,

_Jazz,_

_I am too shy to say this too your face. But I really like you. Do you think we could hang out sometime?_

_Ali xxx_

I couldn't believe it. Alice Cullen just told me she liked me! I didn't know what to do. I panicked for a minute, wondering if she was just making a joke but judging by her blush, she was being serious. I quickly scribbled my reply,

_Ali,_

_You shouldn't be shy, it's only me! I really like you too, and I would love to hang out with you sometime. Do you want to go out for dinner? We could go to Port Angeles on Friday._

_Jazz x_

I smiled widely at her, blushing as I folded the paper up again and handed it to her, she blushed again. It made my stomach flip, knowing that her blush was for me. I didn't think Alice would be the kind of person to blush, she was always so forward. She smiled as she read my note and I tapped my pencil nervously against my desk, awaiting her reply. I tried to pay attention to the lecture, but I found myself watching her write her reply from the corner of my eye. She handed me the note again, her bright purple eyes filled with excitement, I smiled,

_Jazz,_

_I'll keep that in mind. Sure, Port Angeles sounds awesome. We could go to this really nice restaurant, Bella Italiano. But we should talk about this later. I think Mr. Powell is getting suspicious. Speak to you after class,_

_Ali xxx_

I was suddenly very nervous, what if she went to dinner with me and then didn't like me? Would Rosalie be okay at home without me? I knew that Matthew would let me go out with Alice. He is always nagging me to get a girlfriend. He thinks I need someone to boss about and do things for me. He has a twisted outlook on life, in my opinion. I would never even think about treating women the way he does. It's awful. Alice and I sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. We sometimes took a few minutes to simply look at each other. When I looked at her I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. So small, her hair perfectly styled, her bright purple eyes gazing into my own dark blue ones. I love that Alice doesn't wear make-up, she is naturally gorgeous, every other girl here wears lots of make-up and it doesn't look nice. I waited impatiently for class to end, but it dragged on longer than normal. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed Alice's hand and walked out of the classroom with her. When we got to our lockers she stood next to mine jumping up and down with excitement, it was very cute,

"Oh Jasper I can't wait! That's my favourite restaurant! It will be so fun! A whole evening with just you!" She was glowing with happiness,

"I know it will be great! I am really looking forward to spending quality time out of school with you Alice." It was true. Spending time with Alice made me feel great. Her happiness spreads to anyone she is near, like it's contagious. I closed my locker and began walking to trig with Alice trailing at my side. We arrived at trigonometry a little early and we were the first people into the class room. Alice skipped over to our usual seats at the very back of the room and I followed her. She gave me a tight hug and again I winced in pain. She didn't seem to notice, which was good. As she pulled away I softly kissed her cheek and she giggled. Mr. Mae cleared his throat at us when he came into the class room and we both sat down. As the other children slowly began to enter the classroom Alice hugged me again and I struggled to not cry in pain. For someone so tiny, she was very strong! I had to pull myself away from her as the class began,

"Hey come on Ali, let's try and learn something in this class. We have all of lunch to talk." She smiled broadly and then nodded her head. Throughout the class I struggled to concentrate on the worksheets we were given. I kept stealing glances at Alice. I was pretty sure she was doing the same to me. As long as she was near me I was happy.

Lunch couldn't have come quicker for me. I had gym before lunch and we were playing volleyball. Usually this sport wouldn't bother me but with my several bruises and Mike Newton constantly hitting me I was always in severe pain. I wished to myself that I had skipped class or gotten Rosalie to forge a note. I was late getting out of class so now I was stuck waiting in the long lunch line. Alice was already over at our table with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella. I got a slice of pizza, fries, a chocolate muffin, an apple and a bottle of orange juice. As I was paying I noticed lots of girls at the salad bar and I laughed to myself. I don't know why they bother, I think that a girl sitting beside me chewing on a celery stick would annoy me and I would end up screaming at them to eat a burger. I practically ran over to the lunch table and swiftly sat beside Alice, she smiled sweetly at me as I put my tray down. I looked at her tray and laughed,

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, confused  
"I just saw those girls at the salad bar and you're tray made me laugh" It was the truth. Alice's tray held two slices of pizza, a bag of potato chips, fries, an apple and a bottle of water. No salad in sight. It made me happy that my little Alice wasn't at all concerned about her eating habits, an nor should she be,

"Oh they are all idiots. No matter how much salad they eat, they won't look anymore appealing." Alice giggled,

"Yeah, I think that Rosalie, Alice and I are the only girls in this school that actually eat!" Bella laughed. It looked to me like it was true. Rosalie loved her food and on her tray sat a beef burger, fries an orange and a bottle of coke. Bella had a garden burger, fries, a banana, an apple and a bottle of apple juice,

"It is much more appealing when girls eat." Emmett smirked, putting his arm over Rose's shoulders. I looked at Rosalie quickly and I saw her cringe away from Emmett slightly. He looked at her, obviously upset that she pulled away. She smiled nervously at him and he didn't try anything again. He must have thought that Rosalie was just being shy. I knew that Rose was actually very wary of him because he was a male. And not just that, he was very large. Ever since Matthew started abusing us, she found it difficult to trust males. In fact when we were younger, we took swimming lessons and we always had the same swimming teacher, Erika. She was off one week and instead we had a male teacher, David. Rosalie was so terrified of him touching her in any way that I ended up having to take her home. I knew that she did like Emmett. She would just have to learn to trust him. The rest of lunch we continued laughing and joking with each other. After we had eaten Alice and I had sat outside on a bench and talked about our lives,

"So you're adopted?" I asked Alice,

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme adopted me last year." She smiled,

"Do you mind me asking where you're parents are?" I didn't want to upset her, I was just curious as to who could abandon such a lovely girl,

"I don't mind talking about it. I don't get upset or anything. My birth parents died in a car crash and I was in the crash too. I don't remember anything from before the crash because I have amnesia. I will never remember anything, but I am not bothered. I have a great life now. I am very lucky that I live with such lovely people." She climbed into my lap and laid her head on my chest. I held her slightly away from me, in-case she hurt my bruises. I stroked her hair gently,

"As long as you're happy," It was true. I didn't understand why but as long as Alice was happy, I felt like it would make me happy. I just felt connected to her in some strange way,

"I am. What about you Jasper, what's you're story?" She asked. I had been dreading this. Not just from Alice but anyone who would ask about my life before we moved to Forks. I couldn't exactly tell people the complete truth,

"Well my mom was murdered by my dad when I was 9 and Rose was 10." I struggled to keep my voice steady. Talking about my mom to people other than Rose was very difficult for me. I always blamed myself for her death, and so did Matthew, "I never knew him, and I am glad I didn't. Now we live with Rosalie's dad, Matthew." I didn't want to scare her by adding the part about Matthew being abusive. I looked down at her with concern,

"Oh Jazz that's terrible, I am glad you didn't get hurt though." She smiled. "So is Rosalie you're step-sister?" She asked quietly,

"No, she's my half-sister. We have the same mom, but different dads." I said,

"But you live with her dad now…that's nice of him, taking you in even though you're not his." No, not nice of him I thought to myself. I was just someone else he could hurt when he got bored of Rosalie,

"Yeah I guess so. He married my mom and they had Rosalie but then he left my mom for another girl. So they got a divorce. My mom was really upset and she fell in love with Adam, my dad, and they had me. But then Adam left her and she went back to Matthew. But then Adam found out and came back. I said in court that he killed my mom because she took me to live with another man."

"Jazz, you're poor mom. I bet she was an amazing person." Alice tried to lighten the mood,

"She was. She was really nice, everyone liked her. Rosalie reminds me a lot of her. She has the same personality, so kind a loving. She looks exactly like her too." I smiled at the memories of my mom. But why was I telling Alice all of this? Why did I trust her so much? It didn't make any sense but I didn't mind telling her things. I trusted her,

"Which means you must look like you're mom too. You and Rosalie like I told you yesterday, look so alike." She was smiling now, staring into my eyes,

"Everyone says that. Maybe I should dye my hair black then we won't look alike." I joked, Alice looked horrified,

"No Jasper, you can't do that! You have amazing hair!" I laughed at the seriousness in her voice,

"I was only joking Ali." I chuckled and she laughed with me,

"Jasper," She looked serious again,

"Yes Alice," I smiled,

"What was your mom's name?" I was taken aback by her question, rarely was it that I spoke of my mother to people but when I did they never asked her name and I never told them,

"Mercy," I smiled slightly, "Mercy Whitlock." I looked down at Alice and she smiled. We sat in silence for a while, staring into each others eyes. Alice broke our silence,

"So Jazz, tell me what you're hobbies are." She giggled. I was glad she changed the subject to something less serious,

"Well, I don't do much. I like music though. I write songs on my guitar, what are you're hobbies Ali?"

"Oh you like music!" She beamed, "I like music too! I play the harp, violin, piano and I sing. I also like to dance. I take Jazz and Ballet lessons. It's awesome."

"Wow Alice you do lot's!" I chuckled lightly at her. We continued to talk and when the bell rang we ran to class.

School finished sooner than I would have liked. I was sad to have to wait until tomorrow to see Alice so I came up with a plan. After Spanish, our last class of the day, I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her to my car,

"Alice, can I drive you home?" I asked her sweetly,

"Sure you can. Hang on I will just go tell Edward." I nodded and Alice skipped over to her brother. He nodded and Alice skipped back,

"Well let's go then!" She giggled. I opened her door and buckled her in. I walked over to the driver's seat and jumped inside. I turned the engine on swiftly and pulled out of the parking lot,

"Wow Jazz you have a really nice car." She smiled,

"Thanks." I said simply,

"My car's nice too. It's a canary yellow Porsche!" She laughed, I laughed along with her. It was contagious,

"Awesome, I will have to take it a drive sometime." I smiled; I could imagine Alice driving a car like that. It was a very Alice kind of car,

"Sure!" She giggled. As we got closer to her house she had to give me directions. I didn't really know where I was going. She told me to drop her off at the end of the driveway because otherwise I would be late home. I protested but she insisted. I opened her door and offered her my hand to help her get out. She took it and I kissed her hand lightly,

"Goodbye, Alice. See you tomorrow." Alice smiled,

"See you tomorrow Jasper." She skipped up the driveway. I waved until she was out of sight. I climbed back into my car and drove to the shop where I had bought Matthew beer yesterday. I bought two 24 packs and left one inside the trunk of my car, to save me going again tomorrow. I drove quickly home to save Rosalie from the wrath of Matthew.

_**Well, this is the new and improved chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Especially Lucy Alyce and horsegal123. I really needed the criticism I got and I hope that this new version is better. In my defence, I wrote this chapter at 1 o'clock this morning since I couldn't sleep and I am not surprised that I forgot to connect the chapter. I never really thought about the pain aspect to Jasper. So let me know what you all think! Hopefully I will put chapter 4 up soon, but it will take longer as I want to make sure I fully connect my chapters now. No more early morning updates!**_

_**Love, KatKalamity**___


	4. The Wrath of Matthew

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I parked my car in the driveway and opened the trunk to my car. I lifted out one pack of beers and began walking slowly to the house. Part of me didn't want to go in, I wanted to run and hide but the other part of me knew that I wanted to stay and help Rosalie. I had to help her, and one day we would both be out of this hell. I pushed the handle down on the door, and to my surprise the door was locked. Instantly I felt worried, the only time the door is locked is when I lock it before bed. Something wasn't right. I tried the handle again, hoping that my imagination was playing tricks on me but it was, most definitely, locked. I heard screaming inside and I dropped the beer on the porch. I pulled my key out of my pocket and quickly unlocked the door. I ran inside,

"Rose? Rosalie! Where are you?" I shouted at the top of my voice, checking all the rooms downstairs,

"JASPER!" I heard Rosalie scream. She was upstairs. I ran as fast as I could, tripping over my own feet on the way,

"I am coming Rose!" I shouted as I ran to her room. I opened the door quickly and the sight of what I saw made me feel sick. Rosalie was lying on her bed, naked, with her wrists tied to the bed. Matthew was in his boxers scratching and slapping Rosalie everywhere. I suddenly felt anger course through my veins,

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. TO. MY SISTER." I said sternly through gritted teeth,

"Oh hello Jasper, why don't you come over here and help me teach Rose a lesson?" Matthew laughed vilely,

"Get away from her you pervert!" I yelled, Rosalie whimpered,

"What did you call me?" He asked me, he was obviously very annoyed now,

"You heard me, pervert." I spat. Anger flashed across his face as he slowly stood away from Rosalie and approached me,

"Go on Matthew, give me you're worst. Does it make you feel good? Hurting innocent children? You can't blame us forever." I tensed, ready to protect myself and Rose. I knew it wouldn't help, I was a useless fighter. But I had to try,

"Jasper, stop it! Run Jasper!" Rosalie begged me through sobs,

"I am sorry Rose, but I have had enough. I need to save you." I whispered to her. I desperately wanted to run over to her, untie her hands let her get changed and comfort her,

"Jasper please," She whispered back. I shook my head solemnly at her and looked at Matthew,

"Well Jazzy boy, show me what you got." He smirked. At that point I let all the anger locked inside me surge through my body. I thought back to the many times he hit me and Rosalie. Every little thing he did or said, all the trips to the hospital in the middle of the night, no more. I pounced on him furiously scratching and punching him as hard as I could. He fell back slightly but punched me in the stomach. I flew back into the wall in pain. He punched my bruise from the last time and it hurt terribly. I winced as I tried to stand up but he simply kicked me back down. He repeatedly punched and kicked me until I felt myself getting light-headed. He bent down to my level and I balled myself up into a ball,

"You are nothing Jasper Whitlock," He said to my name disgustedly and he spat in my face. I closed my eyes. I wished that I was stronger, faster so I could help Rose. So I could protect her the way I should but I knew I wasn't, "I am going away for a few days. One of the guys is having a bachelor party in Vegas and I am going there. You better get you're act together by the time I get back. I'll be back on Monday. No funny business." He laughed loudly as he turned to look at Rose. She whimpered as he walked over to her. He ran his hand up her body and then violently slapped her hard across the face. I balled my hands up into fists,

"I will be back my little whore." He laughed again as he walked out the room. I stayed curled up until I heard his car drive away. I began to slowly stand up and I winced in pain as I walked towards Rose. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises and her face was stained with tears,

"Rose, I am so sorry. I should have come straight home." I whispered to her as I untied her hands. She winced as I untied her left wrist. He must have broken I thought angrily to myself,

"You can't always save me Jasper." She said. I walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her fluffy pink dressing gown. She put it on and I hugged her gingerly, so as not to hurt myself or her,

"I should be able to though," I sighed, "Go for a shower Rosalie. I will go for one after and then we are going to the hospital. I think he broke some ribs." I said quietly, gesturing to my bruised chest. She nodded and pulled away from my hug. She kissed my cheek softly,

"I love you Jasper, never forget that." She smiled a small smile,

"I know Rose, I love you too." I tried to smile back. She walked out of the room and went to take a shower. I walked to my own room and sat on my bed. What lie could I tell the doctors this time?

The drive to the hospital was awkward and silent. I could feel that Rosalie was very anxious about going to the hospital, she never liked them. I personally wasn't a big fan either but I knew that we both needed to be checked out. When we arrived at the hospital I parked as close to the front entrance as possible. I helped Rosalie out of the car and held her good hand as we walked inside. We entered the ER and went straight to the desk, there was a skinny old woman sitting at a computer. She looked shocked when she saw Rosalie and me,

"How can I help you?" She asked kindly,

"My sister and I were in an accident and we need checked out." I said quietly. She nodded and began typing on the computer,

"Names?" she asked. She seemed very bored,

"Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale," I said, she raised and eyebrow and looked at us. I gave her a small smile,

"Okay. Please go and sit over there," She pointed to a row of hard blue chairs against a wall, "Someone will be with you shortly." I simply nodded and walked over to the chairs with Rose's hand still tightly clasped in mine. We were the only people in the ER, which meant we wouldn't have to wait long. We were only seated for about two minutes when a very young looking doctor approached us. He had light blond hair and pale blue eyes; he smiled warmly at us,

"Rosalie Hale?" He asked looking at Rose. She cringed away from him, obviously afraid,

"Y-y-yes," She whispered,

"Would you like to come through to a cubicle with me?" He asked kindly. Rosalie didn't answer him; she just looked at me pleadingly,

"Would it be okay if I came with her doctor?" I asked. He nodded,

"If that is what she wishes." Rosalie nodded and we followed the doctor to a cubicle. We entered it and he closed to mustard yellow curtain to give us some privacy. I helped Rosalie get onto the bed and she winced in pain,

"I am Doctor Cullen." The young doctor said to us. I almost fell to the floor in shock. Doctor Cullen. Cullen. Alice's dad! This would be interesting,

"Hi Doctor." I said to him,

"So now young lady, what can I do for you?" He asked Rosalie. She didn't answer him she just stared blankly at the yellow curtain,

"My sister and I were in a…accident," I tried to sound convincing, "And she has some bruises and scratches. I think she might have broken her wrist maybe?" I said as nonchalantly as I could,

"Okay," The Doctor said. He didn't sound too convinced, "Can I see you're wrist Rosalie?" he asked. Rosalie looked at me, horror filling her face. I nodded encouragingly at her. She slowly lifted her hand to him and he took it gently in his hands. He examined it and Rosalie hissed in pain as he did so,

"I am sorry but you're brothers suspicions are correct, you're wrist is broken." Rosalie groaned,

"So does she need a cast?" I asked him,

"No," he shook his head, "I will have a nurse put a splint on to help the bones heal. It's not a bad break." She explained, I nodded and turned to smile lightly as Rosalie,

"Thank you." Rosalie whispered to Dr. Cullen,

"My pleasure," He smiled to Rosalie and then turned to me, "What about you Jasper, How can I help you?" My stomach flipped with nerves. This would be difficult to explain,

"Well I think I have broken a rib." I said quietly. He looked at me suspiciously,

"Okay well would you please go to the next cubicle, I will be there in a minute. I just have to go and get a nurse for you're sister." I nodded and looked at Rosalie. Dr. Cullen left the cubicle,

"It will be okay Rose." I tried to sound reassuring. She smiled at me and I went to the next cubicle. I sat patiently and Dr. Cullen appeared very quickly,

"Okay Jasper, if you would just like to lift your top up so I can examine you. I leant back against the bed and pulled up my shirt. He pressed his cold long fingers around my chest until he found my tender spot. I winced in pain as he pressed his fingers slightly harder. He pressed his lips into a line and gestured for me to put my shirt back down I did as I was told,

"So what's the verdict?" I asked trying to make the subject light-hearted,

"Well, you have got two broken ribs, sufficient bruising and scratching on your body. You're sister has a broken wrist and bruises and scratches too. I had a look at you and Rosalie's medical files. This isn't uncommon for you two to have these injuries is it? What really happened Jasper?" I felt a wave of nausea go through me as he spoke. He knew. He had guessed. I failed, I couldn't save Rosalie and I now. Someone knew. Matthew would most definitely kill us now that someone knows. He's probably already called the cops. We are dead! I looked up at the young doctor, panic written all over my face. He looked at me concerned,

"You can trust me Jasper, I want to help." He smiled. He looked so genuine, what would I say? What would I do? What would happen to us now?

_**A/N: Well, there is chapter 4! I hope it was okay, I am sorry it isn't as long as chapter 3, but I am having bad writers block already! I have two ways I can take this story and I am struggling to decide. I am sorry for chapter 3, if you haven't read the new and improved chapter 3 then I suggest you go and read it. Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers I love you all! So what do you think will happen now? Will Jasper tell Carlisle? What will the kids in school say when they see Jasper and Rosalie? What will Alice and Emmett think? What will Matthew do? Please review and if you have any ideas on how Chapter 5 should go, please let me know. All reviews are helpful. Constructive criticism welcomed, it really helps! I won't be updating for a few days, I am sorry but i am going away for holiday. I will update ASAP though.**_

_**Much love, KatKalamity**___


	5. Lies, Happiness and Hope

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I stared wide-eyed at the young doctor. I had no idea what to say to him. How could I make up a cover story when he had already convinced himself otherwise? I suppose it must have been obvious. How many children visit the hospital multiple times in a month? Obviously the other doctors that treated us were too busy to even consider checking our files. Usually they would bandage everything up, give us some pain medication and we would be on our way,

"Well Jasper?" Dr. Cullen asked in a concerned voice,

"Nothing, like I said, we were in an accident." I was pleased with my answer. I could just refuse to tell him the specifics of the accident due to embarrassment. I wasn't obligated to tell him,

"Oh," He raised his eyebrow at me,

"Yes. Rosalie and I were sadly not gifted with grace and are extremely clumsy." I said trying to make my voice sound upbeat in an attempt to lighten the mood again. It seemed to work,

"Well okay Jasper," I could tell he wasn't completely convinced, "I will have a nurse bandage the scratches and I will prescribe both you and you're sister with pain medication." He began writing on a clipboard he had taken from the end of the bed I was lying on,

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." I smiled at him,

"Please, call me Carlisle," I nodded, "And Jasper, if you would like to talk to me, anytime, please call me." He handed me a business card he pulled out from his white lab coat,

"Of course Carlisle," It felt very strange to call him that. It felt even stranger that he was Alice's dad,

"Anytime Jasper, my mobile, house and hospital extension numbers are there." I nodded as he left the cubicle. A few minutes later a small nurse came in, cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. I winced at the stinging of the antiseptic. When she was finished I went to Rosalie's cubicle. The nurse had told me that she refused for anyone to touch her until I was with her. I entered her cubicle and her small, sad face lit up at the sight of me,

"Jazzy!" she exclaimed,

"Hey Rosie Posie, what's up?" I chuckled. Clearly Rosalie was in some sort of shock if we were using our old childhood nicknames. When something bad happened she would act like a little kid again,

"They wanted to fix my hand, but I wanted you to hold my other one." She said in a squeaky voice,

"Okay Rosie." I smiled warmly,

"Jazzy, will it hurt?" She asked innocently,

"A little, but you have to be brave." I said. She nodded sharply at me and a nurse entered the cubicle. Rosalie bit her lip as the nurse walked over to her,

"Okay Miss Hale, I am just going to put this splint on you're wrist and clean up you're wounds and then you can go." She smiled delicately; Rosalie simply looked at her with a blank face. The nurse turned to look at me and I nodded and smiled weakly at her. She began wiping Rosalie's wounds and to my shock Rose cried. She never cried In front of anyway apart from me. I was utterly horrified. The nurse continued her work; she was clearly used to this reaction. After the scratches were bandaged up, she gently placed the splint on Rosalie's hand. Once the nurse finished she handed me a prescription and left the cubicle. I turned to Rosalie,

"Well Rosie Posie, are we ready to go home?" I asked her quietly,

"Can we go and get ice cream from the store?" Rosalie questioned me. I laughed,

"Sure we can." I helped her carefully off of the bed and picked up her bag for her. We walked hand in hand out of the hospital, as we were leaving I noticed Carlisle at the reception. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I help Rose into the car and I sped off to the store to buy her some ice cream.

The shopping trip was a disaster. I should have left Rosalie in the car and went myself. She got distracted, like a 5 year old child would, when we passed the toy aisle and I ended up having to buy her a My Little Pony to get her to stop squealing. It was a long time since she acted like this, and it worried me. She must have been trying to block out all of the hurt. I think the people shopping assumed she was mentally incompetent, poor Rosalie. I had to purchase 3 different types of Ben and Jerry's ice cream since she couldn't decide between them. The cashier gave me a pitiful look as I paid. I led Rosalie quickly out of the store so as not to let her be distracted by something. The drive home was uncomfortably silent. When we arrived at the house I reluctantly went inside. This was the last place I wanted to be. Thankfully the house was empty, I knew it would be but I did wonder if Matthew was kidding. Rose jumped down happily onto the couch and switched on the TV,

"Jazzy, can I have ice cream now?" she asked me sweetly,

"Sure, do you want a scoop of each?" I smiled,

"Yes please!" she squealed. I went to the kitchen and took out a bowl. I put a scoop of each flavour into it and grabbed a spoon. I went to the living room and gave it to Rosalie. She looked at me blankly,

"Jasper," She whispered,

"Yeh,"

"What happened?" She asked me,

"What do you mean Rose?" I was oblivious as to what she was talking about,

"Where's Matthew? Why have I got a sling on?" She asked, panic starting to rise in the voice,

"Rose, don't you remember? Matthew hurt you and me again and then he left. He's back on Monday. Then I took us to the hospital and got us all fixed up. On our way home we went to the store and you made me buy you a My Little Pony and ice cream." I said softly as I sat down beside her,

"W-w-what, I don't remember anything." Rose was sad again,

"It's okay Rose, I guess you just blocked it out. You were in a lot of pain." She pulled her into a light hug, not wanting to hurt her hand or aggravate our wounds. Rosalie sobbed loudly into my chest and I rubbed her back soothingly. We sat there for a while, until the ice cream melted. I took the bowl into the kitchen and left it in the sink, I would clean it tomorrow. I returned to Rosalie, she looked exhausted. I picked her up gently and carried her to her room. I sat her down on her bed,

"Okay Rose, I will give you some privacy to get changed." I said as I walked to the door,

"No Jazzy," she whimpered, "Please, don't leave me alone." Tears shone in her eyes,

"If you don't want me to leave I won't." I said strongly,

"Face the wall and close you're eyes whilst I put my pyjamas on." She instructed me. I did as I was told. I sat on the bed with my eyes closed,

"Okay Jazz, you can look now." She giggled quietly. I turned around, Rose was wearing the flannel, light blue pyjamas with white sheep on them I had bought her for her birthday and few years passed. I smiled,

"They're nice Rosie." I chuckled. I was happy Rosalie was smiling again. The absence of Matthew was complete Bliss. Rosalie followed me into my bedroom and faced the other wall as I changed into blue pyjama trousers and a black t-shirt. We decided to sleep in my room, until Rosalie stripped her bed, flipped the mattress and cleaned the whole room, removing any trace of Matthew and his sick attack. Rosalie fell asleep hugging me, I fell asleep wishing that I could protect her like I should.

The bright sunlight shone through the wooden blinds in my bedroom. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 06.03, I hadn't slept in. Rosalie was already up; I could hear her singing along to the radio in the kitchen. I smiled at the sound, happiness radiating from her voice. I got up and made my bed. I dressed myself quickly; I decided to wear blue jeans, my red converse and a black t-shirt with a music tape on it. I walked swiftly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rosalie was fully dressed, wearing blue faded jeans, gold Nikes, a purple t-shirt with a black love heart on it and a black cardigan. Rosalie was washing dishes,

"Morning," She sang,

"Morning Rose." I smiled,

"What do you want for breakfast? I can make you anything." She turned around and smiled at me,

"I think I will just have some toast today. Do you want a slice?" I asked her, walking over to the toaster,

"Sure, with strawberry jam please." She smiled. I made two pieces of toast. I spread Strawberry jam thickly onto two slices, just the way Rose liked it. I had butter on my toast, my favourite. Rosalie had poured us both a glass of orange juice. We ate in silence, Rosalie was reading the newspaper and I was staring out of the window. It was a rainy day, as usual, but bright otherwise. The whole house felt a lot happier. The living room was clean and I could smell the sweet air freshener,

"Do you want me to help you tidy you're room?" I asked Rose nonchalantly,

"Oh no it's okay Jazz. I woke up early, so I did it already." She smiled widely. I nodded my head.

For the first time in a long time, Rose and I had spare time this morning. I spent mine watching TV and Rosalie spent more time on her make-up. When the clock read 8.10 I decided it was time to leave,

"Rose!" I shouted her from the bottom of the stairs,

"Coming!" she sang. She walked downstairs and I helped her put her jacket on. I would have to drive her everywhere until her hand was better. I was excited at the thought of going to school, the thought of seeing Alice.

Alice chatted happily all the way through school. I listened to her babble on about everything, desperately wanting to know her. She told me about her favourite shops and what she liked buying out of them. She told me more about her car and her family. I listened extra hard about her father Carlisle. I hope that if I ever had to meet him when I was with Alice he would pretend he never met me. I didn't want Alice to know about our meeting in the hospital. Lunch passed in a blur. Everyone talked to each other, I joined in when I could but I was somewhat spaced out, thinking about my date with Alice which was now only two days away. After our last class Alice and I walked hand in hand to my car. I told her I would drop her off home. We sat in the car and waited for Rosalie. We listened to music as we waited,

"You listen to Simple Plan?" She asked me,

"Yeh, they're one of my favourites." I smiled,

"Mine too!" Alice squealed. The back door opened and Rosalie climbed slowly into the back seat,

"Hey guys." She smiled,

"Hi Rosalie," Alice beamed,

"Hi Rose." I said as I turned the engine on. I reversed swiftly out of the parking space and sped off in the direction of Alice's house. The drive there was filled with Rosalie and Alice chatting about clothes. Alice promised to take Rosalie shopping sometime and Rosalie radiated with happiness. She had never really had any friends before; this would be a new and exciting experience for her. I pulled up at Alice's driveway and I kissed her on her cheek,

"Bye Alice, see you tomorrow." She smiled. Alice hugged me lightly,

"Au Revoir Jazzy, see you in English." She giggled as she left the car. I waved at her until she was out of sight and then I pulled away. Rosalie was reading a book in the back of the car and since she hadn't spoken to me I didn't want to interrupt her from her reading. When we got home Rosalie decided she didn't feel like cooking so we ordered in a Chinese. Rosalie ordered vegetable chow mein and I ordered barbequed pork. To our amusement the delivery boy was none other than Mike Newton, a very annoying boy that attends our school. Rosalie felt sorry for him and gave him a $5 tip. I plated up our dinner and we ate it in the living room, watching Southpark,

"So you have you're date with Alice on Friday." She said quietly between mouthfuls. I nodded,

"Yes." I was wondering what she was getting at,

"Well since you're going to be out Bella, Edward, Emmett and I thought we would dinner at Bella's house." She sounded like she was asking my permission,

"Cool, I hope you have fun. I can pick you up afterwards if you like?" I said,

"No it's okay; Bella invited me to stay over at her house. She's really nice. Is that okay?" She asked me,

"Of course it's okay! Have fun Rose." I smiled. She smiled too. We watched Southpark episodes for a while until I realised that I had homework. I went to my room and did my math homework. It didn't take me long; I concentrated really hard so as not to be distracted by my thoughts of Alice. It was 10 o'clock so I decided to call it a night. I pulled on my pyjama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt and went downstairs. Rosalie was just turning off the TV,

"I am going to bed Rose." I smiled,

"Same. Night Jazzy." She hugged me awkwardly, careful not to hurt me or herself. I kissed her cheek and went to my room. I heard her go to hers a few minutes later. I was calm, knowing that we weren't in any danger a few more days. I hoped I would dream of Alice tonight and of the happiness she brings me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, hoping tomorrow would be as good as today.

_**A/N: I am so sorry I left you all in suspense for so long. It was an awful cliff-hanger to leave you on! I would have updated sooner but I was finding it difficult to decide what to do about Carlisle's suspicion. I hope you like the chapter! I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I have exams in a week and they are my standard grade exams so they are really important. I didn't stop writing but when I did start writing I got distracted. Sorry! I have a month of exam leave soon and 12 days in a row off with no exams and a lot of extra day's in-between so I will hopefully update a lot over that time period. Although I should really revise, but I am too into the story now! I would just like to say a big thank you to Lucy Alyce for her amazing reviews and complete kindness in offering her services on draft reading. Lucy, I will send you the draft for the next chapter once I have written it. Thank you to all my other reviewers, they really help me. Please review!**_

_**Love, KatKalamity**___


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6

Jasper POV

The smell of pancakes filled the air. My eyes flew open and I check my bedside cabinet, 07.00am. I slept in! Panic overwhelmed me as I flew out of my bed and scrambled around to get dressed. As I was about to get changed, my door opened slowly. I turned around quickly, dropping the clothes that were in my hands. I calmed down when I realised it was only Rose, she looked concerned,

"Jazzy! What's wrong?" She asked me, running over and hugging me. I suddenly realised I was hyperventilating,

"S-s-sorry, R-Rosie." I stammered,

"Jazz, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern. I was confused. Why was Rosalie up here? Why didn't she look afraid too? Why did she let me sleep in?

"Matthew…" I whispered. And then it clicked, Matthew. I was still slow with sleep. I forgot Matthew wasn't here. I forgot we were safe for a few days,

"Shh Jazzy, Matthew isn't here. We are safe." Rosalie whispered back, she hugged me lightly. Silly dreams,

"Sorry Rose, I was just confused." I said my breath slowing as I calmed down. Rosalie pulled back and looked at me,

"Get dressed Jazz; I made bacon, sausage, hash browns and toast. How would you like you're egg?" She smiled sweetly. I loved my sister, she was so caring,

"Err, sunny-side up please." I said. Rosalie nodded her head and marched off back downstairs to cook. I closed my door again and dressed myself slowly. I picked out a purple t-shirt, black jeans and my navy-blue converse. I pulled some gel through my natural curls and looked carefully at the reflection; the guy I saw was unfamiliar, he was happy. He looked like a normal teenager with no problems. I realised that, for the first time in a long time, I was normal. Because Matthew wasn't here to torment my sister and I. Because I had the bright, cheery spirit of Alice to talk to all day,

"Breakfast, Jazz!" Rosalie pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked once more at the reflection and then ran downstairs, a skip in my step. I sat down at the breakfast bar and Rosalie joined me. We drank apple juice, ate our breakfast and chatted lightly. I looked out the window to see it was bright and dry. Today would be nice. I glanced at the clock it read 07:45am, time to burn,

"What will we do now Rosie?" I asked as I washed the dishes,

"Well, we could go to school early, since we're geeks," She teased, "Or we could watch T.V?" She added,

"I vote T.V." I smiled. Rosalie went to the living room and I heard her turn the T.V on. I left the dishes on the side of the sink to dry and followed her lead. She was watching Miami ink,

"I think I'll get a tattoo." She said dreamily,

"No!" I shouted. She looked at me, startled,

"Why?" She whispered. Her face was full of fear, I never shouted at Rosalie,

"Because you are perfect Rose, you can't just wipe a tattoo away like make-up." I said more calmly. I looked at her guiltily,

"Oh." She said. Her lower lip trembled and I felt terrible. I pulled her into a hug and her body heaved with dry sobs. Of course she wouldn't want to smudge her make-up,

"Hey, Rosie Posie. Let's go to school!" I said cheerily. She pulled away from me and smiled. I was forgiven. I helped her put on her jacket and put my hoodie on quickly, my thoughts currently on Alice.

I waited patiently at the front of the school. Rosalie disappeared minutes ago, claiming to want to get to class early. I sat down on the bottom step and looked around. Nothing of much excitement was happening, pupils were getting out of their cars drowsily, hopefully today would be peaceful,

"JASPER!" I heard a high voice screech. I looked up to see the bright smiling face of Alice. I smiled widely she always made me feel so cheerful,

"Good morning Alice." I chuckled as she grabbed my hands and pulled me up from the step. She pulled me into one of her tight hugs and I ground my teeth together at the pain,

"Are you looking forward to spending the entire say with me?" She questioned me. I laughed,

"Sure I am. But do you think you could put up with me all day?" She looked up at me innocently,

"Well, we'll see how it goes," She teased. I placed my arm gently around her shoulder, trying to act casual, and led her up the stairs. We walked together like this all day. Every class was a blue of chatter with Alice. I seriously haven't learned anything since meeting Alice, I was sure I would regret it when it came to finals. At lunch Alice insisted that we sit outside because it was so nice. Edward and Bella sat on a separate table farther away from ours. They seemed distant today but I thought nothing of it. Rosalie and Alice sat beside each other and on the other side of the picnic table I sat with Emmett. I sat across from Alice and Emmett sat across from Rosalie. He stared at her often but Rose refused to meet his eyes and I realised that her body was facing me. She was scared. Poor Rosalie, she had built up all of her trust of Emmett and now it was all gone. I had to speak to her tonight. Alice sensed the tension,

"So what are you two going to do on Friday night?" She said lightly,

"Well Edward, Emmett and I are having dinner at Bella's and then I am sleeping over at Bella's." Rosalie said. She sounded almost unsure of herself,

"Cool. Sounds fun, hey you should all rent a movie and watch it after dinner!" Alice suggested,

"Yes a really good scary one!" Emmett chipped in,

"No, not scary," Rosalie squeaked. I looked at her and I saw the tears glisten in her eyes. I had to help her out here,

"If you watch a scary movie then Bella and Rosalie won't be able to sleep." I said,

"Good point Jasper," Alice supported me, "Why don't you watch something funny. _Napoleon Dynamite_ is awesome." She smiled. I stared at her bright violet eyes and found myself mesmerised. Rosalie and Emmett continued chatting but Alice and I sat staring at each other's eyes. Soon Emmett and Rosalie left together but I didn't even look up I continued staring adoringly at Alice. I decided after a while that it was time to break out staring,

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked Alice. She blinked a few times to clear her head,

"Oh yes I am. I have my outfit all picked out!" She said in her high soprano voice,

"Oh cool. I guess I better get my outfit sorted out tonight. I booked the table at the restaurant." I said nonchalantly. What would I wear? I knew Alice was a total fashion freak; I didn't want to disappoint her,

"I really can't wait Jasper." She said and I could hear the sincerity in her voice,

"Neither can I Alice, neither can I."

The rest of the day was fast, too fast and before I knew it, I had dropped Alice home and I was home. I cooked dinner tonight, we had macaroni cheese. Rosalie was very quiet since I returned. I decided to talk to her. We sat on the couch together, watching _Hannah Montana_ since Rosalie requested we watch it. After the third episode I decided to talk,

"So Rosie Posie, how much do you like Emmett? I didn't want to push her but she turned and looked at me and then blurted out,

"I don't know how to trust people Jazzy. I like Emmett and I know that he is really nice and he would never ever hurt me but I just can't trust him. You're the only person I trust." And then she cried. She sobbed loudly and I pulled her into my chest to comfort her. I rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down,

"I know its hard Rose, but Emmett really won't hurt you. He likes you a lot I can tell, give him a chance eh?" She nodded into my chest,

"I will Jazzy." She said quietly,

"Come on then Rosie, lets get you all tucked up in bed and off to dream land. She nodded weakly. I switched the T.V off and picked her gently up into my arms. I carried her slowly upstairs and opened her door. As I laid her down on her bed her eyes flew open,

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed loudly, kicking her arms and legs around furiously,

"What?" I asked her, alarmed,

"No! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me!" She pleaded me, grasping tightly onto the bottom of my shirt,

"I won't leave you Rose, I won't." I soothed her. I let her follow me into my room and I changed as she faced the other wall. I did the same for her and we curled up in her bed together. I was worried for Rosalie, was she really okay?

Today seemed like someone had hit fast forward. I was so nervous about my date with Alice that I hardly spoke all day to her. She didn't attempt to make conversation either. Lunch was spent inside since the sun had sadly disappeared and a fierce wind had replaced it. I drove Alice home and agreed to pick her up at the bottom of her driveway at six thirty; much to my delight. I didn't think I was ready to formally meet her father. I drove home quickly and made a sandwich for Rosalie. She ate quickly before going to get changed. I dressed myself in black skinny jeans, a dark green t-shirt, red converse and a black zippy hoodie. I waited downstairs for Rosalie to appear. She ran downstairs and I smiled to see her wearing a black skirt, pink tank top and a silver cardigan, her hair curled. She was beautiful, and she looked happy. I drove Rosalie to Bella's and kissed her cheek goodbye,

"Have fun tonight Rose, call me if you want me to come collect you early." I said sweetly,

"I will Jazzy! Have fun with Alice!" She chirped I nodded. I waited until she was safely inside Bella's house before I pulled away. I drove quickly to Alice's; I didn't want to be late. I put on my _Paramore_ CD and listened to it until I heard someone coming down the driveway. I looked up to see tiny little Alice skipping gracefully towards the car. I took off my seatbelt and met her with a light hug,

"Good evening Alice." I smiled as I pulled away. She smelled sweet like rose petals and candy,

"Evening Jazz," She squealed,

"Are you excited?" I asked her as I opened the passenger door for her. She climbed into the seat lightly and I put her seatbelt on for her,

"Very! How exciting, a whole night with you all to myself!" She giggled. I laughed with her. I closed her door and sprinted over to my side. I drove quickly, not wanting to be late for the reservation. I knew that Bella Italiano was a very popular restaurant and that if we were late our table would be given to someone else. Tonight has to be perfect; I don't want to upset Alice.

"Table for two, Whitlock." I said firmly to the waitress at the restaurant,

"Ah, yes. Let me show you you're table." She said staring right at me, with small hazel eyes. She was tall with dyed black hair which was French plaited. I didn't look twice at her, she was nothing compared to Alice. I grabbed Alice's hand and followed the waitress. She took us to a private booth which I had specifically asked for. I indicated for Alice to sit down and then I sat down opposite her,

"Hi, I'm Claudia. Can I get you some drinks?" the waitress asked, still staring intently at me,

"What would you like, Alice," I asked sweetly. The waitress reluctantly looked away from me and smiled at Alice,

"Can I please have pink lemonade?" Alice asked, unsure,

"I'll have plain lemonade please." I winked at Alice and she giggled. The waitress handed us both menu's and then left quickly,

"So is Pink lemonade too feminine for you Jazzy?" Alice laughed,

"Yes I guess so." I chuckled. Alice suddenly looked tense,

"The waitress is staring at you." She said unhappily,

"Is she?" I asked her. I looked to where she was looking and sure as Alice said the waitress, Claudia, was looking at me. She blushed and looked away once I laid eyes on her,

"Yes. I think she has a thing for you." Alice said sadly. No! She was sad! I had to fix this,

"I didn't even notice, she's nothing compared to the beauty sitting across from me." I smiled. Alice blushed,

"Thanks." She smiled,

"So how about we give her a show?" I chuckled; Alice looked at me confused,

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. I reached over at link our fingers together,

"Just follow my lead." I smiled and winked at her. She smiled wickedly and held onto my hand tighter. Claudia returned putting our drinks down,

"So, are you ready to order?" She asked me,

"Alice, love, what would you like to eat?" I said in an adoring voice,

"I think I will have the spaghetti carbonara, what are you having babe?" She smiled sweetly,

"I think I will have the spinach and ricotta tortellini." I said to Alice,

"Ok, would you like garlic bread with that?" Claudia asked quietly, staring at our intertwined hands,

"No!" Alice and I both said in unison. We stared at each other and laughed. Claudia nodded and then left,

"Why don't you want garlic bread?" I asked Alice,

"You should never eat garlic on a date." Alice replied simply. I chuckled to myself when I realised that Alice and I said no for the same reason. It would be a disaster to have garlic breath when there was a small possibility of kissing tonight,

"Good point." I replied,

"I wonder how everyone is getting on. I gave Emmett my _Napoleon Dynamite_ DVD. Hopefully he isn't annoying the Rose, Bells and Ed too much." She laughed,

"Oh I am sure they are having a good time. Did you hear that Rosalie and Bella are going to paint Edward and Emmett's faces with make-up tonight?" I laughed,

"Oh yeah, I came up with the idea." Alice giggled. Her laugh was like tinkling bells and wind chimes. Claudia arrived not long after with our food and we ate and chatted lightly. We talked more about ourselves and Alice didn't ask me much about my family. She wanted to know more about my mother but that was all. After the meal I paid, much to Alice's annoyance, and then we left. We walked to the pier at Port Angeles and we sat on a bench together. We talked some more before I noticed Alice getting tired. It was 10:30 now so I decided to take her home. I drove slowly back to Alice's, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her. We pulled up at the house just after midnight. Alice insisted that I drop her off at the bottom of the drive again but it was far too dark so I drove her to the door. I escorted her to the front door,

"Thank you for a lovely night Jasper. It was wonderful." She beamed,

"My pleasure, anytime," I smiled. Alice laughed and then hugged me tightly. I gritted my teeth, but the pain was getting less crippling. She reluctantly pulled back and stared into my eyes. I knew what would happen next. This was my first time and I was happy that it was Alice I was sharing this moment with. I leaned in slowly, looked straight into her fluorescent violet eyes and then closed the space between us. It was a light, teasing kiss on the lips but it was mind blowing. She lifted her tiny arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I pulled away slowly and licked my lips. She even tasted sweet! Alice looked happy,

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked my innocently,

"Sure," I nodded. She leaned up onto her tip toes and whispered in my ear,

"That was my first kiss." She giggled,

"Can I tell you a secret now Alice?" I said to her. She giggled and I leaned down and whispered to her,

"That was my first kiss." She laughed and I joined in. I hugged her again,

"Goodnight Alice." I smiled,

"Goodnight Jasper." She breathed as she closed the door. I walked slowly to my car and drove home. Tonight was perfect. I spent it with the most amazing girl ever. I wish this peacefulness and happiness could last forever, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he came back. And everything would be back to the same old ways.

I collected a very happy Rosalie from Bella's house at 1 o'clock. I took her out for lunch to the local diner and we shared our stories of Friday night,

"Oh Jasper it was amazing! Bella made Lasagne and garlic bread," I laughed when she said garlic bread. Rosalie looked at me oddly but I nodded her to carry on, "we watched _Napoleon Dynamite_ and ate popcorn! Edward and Emmett fell asleep halfway through _A_ _Walk to Remember_ so Bella and I pounced! I have pictures on my phone! We are going to post them all over school! Edward and Emmett spent ages taking off the make-up! Bella said the next time we could have a sleepover at ours or at Alice's, I can't wait!" I smiled because Rosalie was happy. But we both knew it would be impossible for Bella and Alice to stay over at our house, unless Matthew was away,

"I am glad you had fun Rose." I said,

"I did! So Jazzy, tell me about you're night with Alice!" She squealed,

"We had dinner at that restaurant I told you abut, Bella Italiano. It was lovely although the waitress couldn't keep her eyes off me so Alice and I played a little game. It was hilarious we held hands across the table and called each other pet names. The waitress was not happy. Then we went for a walk at the pier and I drove Alice home." I said happily,

"And…" Rosalie insisted,

"And," I replied,

"Did you kiss her!?" Rosalie questioned. I looked at her and thought about my answer carefully. The was no point in lying to Rose, she wouldn't tell anyone,

"Yes." I blushed as the answer came out,

"That is so sweet!" Rosalie said in a cute voice. I chuckled.

After we ate lunch we went shopping for supplies. I bought three 24 packs of beers for Matthew at the dodgy off-licence. Rosalie dragged me around the supermarket as she bought things, lots of food since she probably wouldn't be aloud out of the house a lot. She bought lots of fresh fruit and vegetables, Bread, Butter, Milk, Yogurt and all the other necessities. She also bought loads of junk food and some toiletries. She insisted we pick some of our own treats and we could hide them in our rooms. She treated herself to a magazine which she would have to dump tonight in case Matthew found it; he didn't like Rose reading magazines. I never understood that. We paid for it all on my credit card. Rosalie and I received all of our mother's money after she died and we split it so we didn't have financial worries. Matthew couldn't touch any of our money. Once we got home Rosalie made a vegetable bake and even a cake. We sat together all night watching T.V. We knew that our peace would be shattered soon and we were savouring it as much as we could. It was so nice to not have to worry about watching our backs all the time. But sadly time couldn't be stopped. Tomorrow was our last day of being normal.

_**A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated in weeks! I feel terrible! Awful, I promise I wasn't neglecting the story. Here comes my lame excuse. I am currently sitting my standard grade exams, and they are really important since I am leaving school after the summer holidays. Early I know but I want to be a hairdresser. Anyway, I mentioned the exams in my last authors note and said I had 12 days off in which I hoped to update everyday. Sadly I was being a smart ass and I didn't realise I actually need to revise! I will try and post chapter 7 this week but it isn't looking good. Please read and review. I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter is good and that you enjoy it. Please review! I would just like to say a quick thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter and to Lucy Alyce also, I am very sorry I didn't send you this to read first but I really wanted to get it up quickly. Please let me know what you think should happen next in the story. Should Matthew come back? Or should something happen to him? Should Carlisle meet Jasper? Should Alice meet Matthew? Should Rosalie and Emmett have a date? Let me know!**_

_**Love always and please forgive me, KatKalamity**___


	7. Alice's Lullaby

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

I sat on my bed and began strumming random chords. Before I knew it, I had a complete melody written inside my head. Worried encase I forgot them I scribbled them down quickly onto a piece of paper. I was thinking of Alice when I came up with the melody. Simple yet beautiful, just like her. I was pleased with what I had written and began to add more intricate chords when there was a knock at my door,

"Come in Rose." I said, continuing to play. Rosalie opened the door and peered in,

"You have a visitor." She smirked. I looked up from my guitar and Rosalie stepped aside to reveal who it was,

"Hey Jazzy," She smiled widely,

"Hello Alice." I beamed. Rosalie giggled and shoved Alice inside my room before closing the door. I heard her run downstairs,

"What are you up to?" She questioned me, staring at the guitar,

"Just playing," I shrugged my shoulders,

"What are you playing?" She asked,

"Just a song I wrote." I smiled at her questions,

"Oh," She said, still staring at the guitar,

"Would you like me to play it for you?" I asked her quietly,

"Would you? Oh that would be so cool Jazz!" She squealed. She sat down on the floor in front of me and crossed her legs. She looked beautiful today, as always. She was wearing a gray knee length dress with floral lace over it. She wore a long, black cardigan, black tights and silver ballet pumps. Her inky black hair was styled perfectly into her usual intricate flicks and spikes. I gazed into the bright, violet eyes for a moment before playing my tune. I didn't look at her as I played, embarrassed to see her reaction. After I finished I looked up at her shyly,

"That was beautiful Jazz," She whispered,

"Thanks." I replied lamely,

"What is it called?" She asked me, getting up from her spot and sitting beside me on the bed. I thought about my answer for a moment before saying,

"Alice's Lullaby," She stared at me,

"Really," I nodded, "Thank you Jazzy." I smiled and placed my guitar down. I hugged her more tightly than usual, my bruises had began to disappear and I wasn't as sore as they used to be so I took my chance at a normal hug. Alice returned my gesture eagerly,

"So what are you doing today, Ali?" I pulled away from her reluctantly,

"Nothing," She shrugged, "I was kind of hoping, we could hang out?" She fiddled with my fingers as she spoke,

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked her,

"Why don't we go get a movie and watch it here?" She suggested. I didn't answer her I simply picked her up bridal-style and carried her downstairs. Rosalie gave us a look,

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" She teased,

"Just to the store to get a movie, do you want anything?" I asked her innocently. She shook her head and I carried Alice outside. Sitting there in front of my house was her car. It was gorgeous! Alice would definitely suit it. I grinned,

"That is definitely an Alice car." She laughed,

"I love it; do you want to drive it?" She asked,

"Yes!" I shouted, a Porsche! Awesome. I helped Alice into the car. I then eagerly sprinted over the driver's side and climbed in. We sped quickly to the store, ignoring the looks from passers by.

"AHH!" Alice screamed loudly at the television. She quickly shoved her face into my chest,

"Alice, I knew you wouldn't like this film. Why don't we turn it off and watch something else?" I suggested in a worried tone. I knew a scary was a bad idea the minute Alice had suggested it. I told her that _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _was horrific. As soon as the film was mentioned to Rosalie, she excused herself to go and clean upstairs. Rose has never been a big fan of a scary film, in fact they terrified her,

"No, I am fine Jazzy." She said strongly. She lifted her head from my chest but slammed it back after looking at the screen,

"Come on Alice you will never be able to sleep! The movie has only been on 15 minutes." I chuckled,

"No." She insisted. I sighed I knew the one thing that would stop her watching this immediately, but it was bad news for me,

"Ali," I spoke softly, "You and Rosalie can give me a make-over if you stop watching the film." And that was it. Before I knew it I was upstairs with two extremely excited girls, being 'pampered'. Alice painted my nails bright pink. Rosalie straightened my hair and both she and Alice put a ridiculous amount of make-up on me. They insisted I wear Rosalie's pink skirt, white tank top and sparkly cardigan. I tried repeatedly to squirm away but Alice always met my gaze and pouted, I was defeated. They dragged me downstairs and sat me at the rarely used dining table. They arranged a tea pot, tea cups and cakes on the table and sat down with me,

"Alice would you like some tea?" Rosalie said, suppressing laughter,

"Why yes thank you, Rose." Alice smirked,

"Cynthia, would you like some tea?" Rosalie chuckled. I stared at her gob smacked. She was talking to me,

"You two are completely insane." I said before standing up and running upstairs to wash all of the make-up off.

It took me ages to get all the nail polish off. I scrubbed my nails furiously with the foul smelling nail polish remover. Eventually I looked like a boy again, but my hair was still straight. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice were making dinner as I entered,

"Alice is staying for dinner." Rosalie announced as I entered,

"Good." I smiled at Alice. I sat at the breakfast bar and watched them work, they were cooking chicken pie. Alice stopped to call her mum and let her know where she was,

"Why don't we invite Emmett?" I suggested nonchalantly,

"That's a good idea!" Alice enthused. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders,

"You call him Alice." She spoke quietly. I know she was still not 100% certain of Emmett, but I wanted her to get to know him. I trusted Emmett; I knew he would never hurt her. I also knew he liked her a lot and that Rosalie liked him too, she just had trust issues. Alice called Emmett and he was more than happy to come over. Before he came, I made Alice and Rosalie promise that they wouldn't tell anyone about the tea party. The obliged, only after I promised to take them shopping soon. Emmett arrived just as the food was being served,

"Hello children," He grinned,

"Hey Em," Alice smiled,

"Hello Emmett." I smiled. I looked at Rosalie,

"Hello." She murmured serving the food. She gave Emmett a larger portion, I was sure he would need more. We ate quickly and chatted happily. Rosalie was withdrawn at first but I kept the conversation flowing and before I knew it she was laughing at Emmett's ridiculous stories. Alice and I exchanged stares every now and then. Our relationship was much more than kissing and hugging, it was deep. Emmett and Alice left at 6 o'clock. Alice hugged Rose goodbye and pecked my cheek before she left. Emmett punched me lightly in the chest, Rosalie flinched at the movement. He kissed Rosalie's hand softly before he left. I thought that was really sweet, Rose blushed.

Not long after our guests left, Rosalie and I began scrubbing the house. There wasn't too much to do, Rose has done the bathroom, Matthews room and her own room. I cleaned the living room and Rose cleaned the kitchen. I puffed up cushions, vacuumed, dusted and polished furiously. Before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock and Rosalie was cooking cheese on toast for supper. I sat in the kitchen with her and we chatted,

"Dinner was lovely tonight Rose." I complemented her,

"Thank you Jazz and it was a good idea to invite Emmett. He makes things livelier." I looked at her and I am sure I saw a small smile appear. I looked back down at my food and continued eating. Once we were finished I cleaned and dried our dishes. Rosalie retreated to her room to get an early night. I turned off everything downstairs, locked the door and made my way up to my room. Tomorrow, Matthew would return and our lives would be a living hell again.

My alarm clock beeped loudly and I blinked twice to rid myself of sleep. I reached over and clicked the alarm off, 6 o'clock, back to 'normal'. I sighed, the past few days free of Matthew had been so good, so normal. What made those few days better was the fact that Alice was with me. Beautiful, sweet, innocent Alice, She must never find out what really happens in my life. I must keep her safe. I climbed groggily out of my bed and pulled on my outfit for today. I chose a white t-shirt with 'POW' written all over the front in bright colored letters, blue faded jeans and my red converse sneakers. I then realised that I hadn't showered and my hair was still straight. I decided to leave it, it wasn't too bad. I went downstairs and found Rosalie in the kitchen, as usual,

"What would you like for breakfast Jasper?" Rosalie asked as she poured two glasses of orange juice,

"Cereal, for a change," Rosalie nodded her head and headed for the cupboard. She pulled out a box of cheerio's and poured two bowls and poured milk over them. As we ate I looked out the window, Raining. Not a huge surprise, Forks was always dreary. After breakfast I cleaned the plates as Rose put on her make-up. After she was ready we both left. That was when I noticed,

"Rosalie, where is you're splint?" I asked,

"Took it off," She shrugged, "I think it would make more sense for me to drive myself." She may have sounded convincing to other people that may not know her, but I knew Rosalie the best. She just didn't want Matthew to find out we had been to the hospital. I nodded once in response and climbed into my car, driving by myself was strange. I listened to music on the short trip to Forks High school. Once I arrived I sat, as usual, on the front steps, patiently awaiting my Alice.

The day was going smoothly; Alice and I hardly left each other's sides. When lunch came I walked Alice to the canteen. Alice said she had to go talk to Jessica Stanley about something so I went to the lunch queue myself, picking up Alice's as I went. I picked up two packets of chips, two slices of pizza, two chocolate cakes and two bottles of water, exactly what we usually had. Sometimes if we were feeling unhealthy we added an apple to the tray. I paid for our meals and carried them to our table. Emmett sat beside Rosalie as usual and they were talking. Rosalie seemed to be more comfortable around him. Edward sat beside Emmett and across from Bella, they were talking too. I arrived and placed my tray beside Bella,

"Hey guys," I said lightly as I sat down,

"Oh, hello Jasper, where's Alice?" Edward asked,

"She went over to talk to Jessica about something." I replied. Edward nodded,

"I wonder what; I thought Alice didn't like Jessica." I looked up at him, suddenly realising,

"No, she doesn't." I replied. In fact it was more like Jessica didn't like Alice. I shrugged it off; Alice knows what she is doing. I began eating my slice of pizza when suddenly shouting erupted in the canteen. Everyone at our table looked around to see the source. That's when saw it. Jessica Stanley had Alice by the hair and was speaking loudly to her. Alice looked terrified, not retaliating. I felt anger course through my veins. I had to protect her. I leaped up from my seat and stormed over to the scene. By the time I arrived, Alice was on the ground and Jessica was leaning over her whispering something. Alice's eyes widen and a tear leaked out from the corner. Jessica slapped her hard,

"Stop it now!" I shouted at her. She looked up quickly, horror on her face from being caught but then her face lit up,

"Oh hello Jasper," She grinned. I gagged internally,

"What do you think you are doing to my girlfriend?" I asked her as calmly as I could,

"Just talking," She giggled, I began to lunge for her, but I felt a pair of hands pull me back. Emmett,

"Let Edward and I handle this. Alice needs you." I was about to argue but I glanced at Alice and nodded to Emmett in understanding. The crowd around us had begun to lessen in numbers. I bent down toward Alice, who was sobbing,

"Ali," I breathed. She looked up at me,

"Jazzy." She sobbed. We didn't need to say anything else. I picked her up from the ground and proceeded to carry her out of the canteen and to an empty classroom. I sat her down on a seat,

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern in my voice,

"I am fine." Alice replied timidly. I looked at her and could see she was lying. Her usual happy face was gone and replaced by a horror-struck one. She was visibly shaking and her eyes looked sad,

"No Alice, you're not." I said sternly. She looked up in disbelief,

"Jasper," She whispered, "Can we go somewhere?" I would do anything for this girl, why was she asking?

"Anywhere," I answered,

"Somewhere quiet," She smiled,

"Okay." I replied. Alice and I walked hand in hand to the office. We told the receptionist parts of our story and she agreed to have us excused from the rest of our classes. I walked Alice to my car and we sat in silence for a moment,

"Where would you like to go?" I asked her. She smiled,

"Anywhere where you are," I laughed lightly and pulled out of the parking lot. I knew just the place.

I grasped Alice's hand as we walked slowly towards the peaceful river. The sun had decided to try and break through the cloudy sky. At least it wasn't raining. Once we arrived at a suitable seating place, we sat down of the soft grass. It was beautiful. The river flowed quietly in front of us and the trees surrounded us. It was perfect for us, somewhere we could hide together. We sat in silence, Alice and I curled up together. I stroked her cheek softly and listened to her breathing. Alice looked up at me lovingly and whispered something I never thought anyone would say to me,

"Jasper, I think I love you." I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I smiled widely and answered her,

"Alice, I love you too." And it was true. Alice returned my smile, she looked like an angel. I couldn't believe she was mine. I loved her with all my heart and I would do anything for her, anything. I leaned my head down slowly, closed my eyes and kissed her. It was a soft quick kiss on the lips but it marked something amazing. I felt hope, because whenever I was with Alice everything was perfect. I never wanted to lose her. I never wanted to see her sad. All I wanted was for Alice to be happy. As we pulled apart she said,

"Forever?" I looked at her intensely and put all my emotions into my answer,

"Forever."

We sat together until it was time for school to finish. I drove Alice home and hugged her goodbye. I sped home quickly, knowing that everything was going to be different the minute I walked through the door. Knowing that Matthew was back and he was going to continue making out lives miserable.

_**A/N: Well there you go, chapter 7! I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. I really wanted to show Jasper and Alice's emotions in this chapter. What do you think of Jessica's fight with poor Alice? What was that all about? I promise you will find out soon, although maybe it is obvious? What should happen next? I am interested to hear everyone's opinions. I promise that the big things are going to happen, I just felt bad for not updating in a while and wanted to have a little chapter that was just kind of small and sweet. I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I wanted to get a chapter out quickly. I would just like to thank Lucy Alyce, thank you so much for you're fabulous review! You always help me write my story. And also a huge thank you to Juniper294, without you're awesome review and help throughout the week, I doubt that I would have this chapter out so early. Thank you also to all my other reviewers, you are all amazing. Please keep reviewing! If you have anything you would like to ask me feel free to ask me in you're review or in a private message and I will answer you ASAP.**_

_**Love, KatKalamity**___


	8. Evil Has Returned

Chapter 8

Jasper POV

I opened the door and silently entered the dimly lit house. It was quiet, too quiet. I didn't see Matthew's car outside. Perhaps he was late or had gone out? Something didn't feel quite right. Something was wrong, but what? I closed the door,

"Rose?" I called out. No reply. I walked swiftly into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. I checked the cloak room and then made my way upstairs,

"Rosalie!" I shouted louder this time, the panic evident in my voice. There was still no reply. I frantically checked her room. Her wardrobe and under her bed I looked in my room and Matthews. She wasn't anywhere. I looked in the bathroom but she wasn't there either. Where could she be? I stood in the hallway searching my thoughts, she didn't mention going anywhere. Her car was still in the driveway, unless she was collected. I ran back downstairs and smelt burning. Then I went to the kitchen and noticed some smoke coming out of the oven. I bent down and coughed at the black smoke rising to the air. I grabbed the oven gloves and pulled out what looked liked the charcoaled remains of a roast chicken. I shoved it in the sink and opened the windows wide to let some air in. Where was Rosalie? And why was Matthew not back yet? I sat down at the breakfast bar. Maybe Rosalie had gone out with Bella? I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly scrolled down my contacts list until I found Rosalie's number. I pressed call and listened to the ringing. After what seemed like forever the answer machine came on,

"_Hello, this is Rosalie. I'm sorry I missed you're call but leave a message. If you're lucky I might call back_." It said. I waited for the beep,

"Rose. It's Jazz. Where are you sis? I'm worried. Call back as soon as you can. Love you." I said gently. I flipped my phone shut and let out a long sigh. This was very unlike Rosalie. She didn't even leave a note. I decided to call Bella, maybe she knew where she was? I found Bella's number and pressed call. It rang three times before she picked up,

"Hello?" She said,

"Hi Bella its Jasper,"

Oh, hi Jasper. What's up?" she asked,

"I was just wondering if Rosalie was with you." I said in a hopeful tone,

"No she's not Jasper. Sorry. Did she not come home?" She asked, concern edging into her tone,

"Yes I think she did. But she's not here now."

"Oh well maybe she's out shopping with Alice?" She suggested,

"Yeh, maybe, I'll call Alice." I said quietly. I knew that this was practically impossible. I had dropped Alice off at home. She would have told me if she was meeting Rosalie and I would have gotten home before Alice would get here,

"Ok, if you need any help just ask." She offered,

"I will. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper." I hung up. I called Alice straight after,

"Hello?" Alice's high voice asked,

"Hey Alice, it's Jazz."

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled at her enthusiasm,

"I was wondering if Rosalie is with you." I asked hopefully,

"No she isn't." She said sadly,

"Oh that's ok. She's probably gone to get milk or something." I tried to lighten my tone. No point in worrying Alice,

"Yeh I'm sure she has. But call me if you can't find her."

"Don't worry, I will call you." I smiled,

"I better go, my mom's calling me." Alice sighed,

"Okay, bye Alice." I said sadly,

"Bye Jazz." She replied. I hung up. Think, Jasper Think, Rosalie is somewhere. Where could she be? I thought carefully, maybe she mentioned something this morning. I was coming up blank. I called Edward, but he didn't know where Rose was either. He suggested calling Emmett. So in a last ditch attempt I found his number and called,

"Jazz man, what can I do for you?" The ever cheerful voice of Emmett boomed now the phone,

"I was wondering if Rose is with you?" I asked in a monotone. I was losing all hope and beginning to think the worst,

"No, she's not. Is she okay? Did she not come home? Is her car missing?" Emmett asked frantically in a concerned tone,

"I don't know if she's okay. I think she came home, the dinner was in the oven and her car is still here. I'm sure she's maybe gone a walk or something and got distracted."  
I'm coming over." Emmett said grittily,

"No Emmett. Stay. I think I know where she is, sometimes she goes to this lake we found to clear her head. I'll call you when I get her." I hung up before he cold even reply. I didn't really know where she is, and as for the lake I was referring to mine and Alice's favourite place. Rosalie was missing and I was clutching straws. I tried repeatedly to call her, but her answer machine kept coming on. I was getting freaked out. I didn't want to involve the police, for some strange reason I felt like they shouldn't be involved. And then I caved. I scrolled down my contacts list and pressed call,

"Hello?" I asked down the phone. A loud, evil laugh replied,

"Rosalie?" I shouted. I listened intently, straining my ears. I heard a muffled scream down the receiver, "Matthew? What are you doing with her?" I screamed,

"Don't worry Jasper. She's fine. I took her to see some friends, but they weren't pleased so now you're beloved sister and I are going for a drive." He laughed wickedly,

"Let me speak to her." I insisted,

"Okay." He sneered. I heard a rip and Rosalie scream,

"J-J-Jasper?" She stuttered,

"Rose! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Help me Jazz, please!" She begged,

"Where are you?" I asked again, a tear escaping my eye,

"I don't know. There are trees, lots of trees. And, water, and…" she was cut off by Matthew cursing at her,

"Rose?" I asked,

"You can't protect her now." He said darkly and then he hung up. I sat shocked for a couple of seconds before grabbing my keys and heading to my car. I would always protect her.

_**A/N: Here's the update! A little short I know, but I wanted to get something out soon. I am so sorry for not updating in ages, I have been so busy! I hope to update like twice a week now and the chapters will be longer, I promise! So what did you think? What is Matthew up to? And where is he taking Rose? What is he going to do with her? And will Jasper save her? I admit this isn't one of my best chapters, sorry. Please review! Thanks to all my readers including LucyAlyce and Juniper294. Love you all! And questions, just pm me or ask in review!**_

_**Love, KatKalamity**___


	9. A Secret Shared

Chapter 9

Jasper POV

I sped along the road. So many thoughts running through my head, Where was she? Somewhere where there is trees and water. That was no help. Living in Forks, there is trees and water all around. I wasn't going to find her quickly. I needed to calm down before I caused an accident with my speeding. Getting a ticket would not help this situation. I slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. _Where are you Rose?_ I thought. I banged my fist angrily against the steering wheel. I should have known. I should have been there. I should have been able to help her. She must be so frightened. Poor Rosalie, she was only just starting to be happy. If she ever got out of this she would return to the empty shell she was, a fragile soul. Damn Matthew for ever harming her. If only mom was still alive, this would probably have never happened. I sighed loudly, how could I find her? I sat motionless in my car for a few seconds thinking. I could involve someone. Not Alice, no, I would never have her be any part of this. Edward? No Edward would insist on involving the authorities. Bella, well she is a terrible liar. She would probably end up being found out by Edward who would then involve the police. Who else could help? And then it clicked, almost like a light bulb above my head suddenly was turned on. Emmett. Yes, he would help. He loves Rosalie. He would do anything to make her happy and safe. And he wouldn't blab. I pulled my phone out of my pocket hastily and called him. After three rings he answered,

"Jazz any news?" Emmett's voice boomed,

"Em I need to talk to you," I said in a defeated tone,

"What's wrong Jazz? Is she okay?" He asked,

"Just meet me Emmett." I begged,

"Where,"

"The diner," I answered,

"Be there in a few." Emmett hung up. I suppose I thought I would feel like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. But I didn't. It wasn't like they say in books and movies. Have I made a mistake in deciding to tell Emmett? I didn't have time to contemplate; I turned to engine on, did a u-turn and drove as quickly as I could, without speeding, to the diner.

"What do you want to tell me?" Emmett asked biting into a chocolate muffin,

"Listen Em, before I begin, I want you to promise me something. Promise me you won't tell anyone else what I tell you." I said seriously,

"I promise Jazz, just tell me." Emmett looked straight into my eyes. I know he was telling to truth,

"Okay well. I don't want to waste time, Rose is in danger." I began,

"Danger? From what?" Emmett asked angrily,

"Danger from. Danger from," I struggled to get it out, "Danger from…Matthew. Her dad, my step-dad," I said quietly,

"What do you mean?" Emmett's eyebrows creased in confusion,

"He beats us. He's done it for a long time." I said wearily. I didn't want to relive the past, but I knew I had to. Emmett had to understand,

"WHAT!" He shouted. People in the diner looked at him strangely. He turned around to look at them and they looked away. Emmett leaned in closer, "Why?" He asked in a softer tone,

"Well, two reasons. You see when Rose was one he walked out on my mom. And then she met my dad and then she got pregnant with me. My dad left and then Matthew came back. But when Rose was 10 and I was 9, my dad came back. He murdered my mom." I paused to take a breath. Talking about my mom was uncomfortable for me, "Matthew blames me for it. That's one reason. The other is because Rosalie and I resemble our mother so much, we remind him of her every time he looks at us." And then it happened. It felt like that awful weight above my shoulders, was lifted. Not entirely, but quite a bit. I looked at Emmett, nervous at his silence. I saw a tear run down his cheek,

"Rose." He whispered,

"I called Matthew. He has her and I think he is going to do something to hurt her. We have to find her. She said she's somewhere with water and trees. Any ideas?" I asked hopefully,

"La Push." Emmett stated. He stood up from his chair,

"What?" I asked confused,

"La Push, just get in your car and follow me. We will find her." I did as I was told. I got into my car hastily and turned on the engine. Emmett jumped into his jeep and pulled out. I followed behind him in my car until we arrived at La Push. Emmett pulled in on the side of the road and I copied. I got out of my car and went to Emmett,

"Right okay, now what?" I asked,

"Now, we look." Emmett insisted. I looked at him in disbelief, had he lost his mind?  
"Emmett, this place looks huge! She could be anywhere." I said shakily. I was barely holding it together now,

"It's all good Jazz man. I will go through the forest; you go to the shore and search. Water and trees, Sorted." He looked pleased with himself. He probably didn't come up with smart things often. I agreed to use his method and promised to call him if I found her. I ran down to the shore and began shouting Rose's name and looked in little caves. I was about to give up hope when I noticed a collection of little brightly colored wooden sheds. I ran quickly towards them. These 5 wooden sheds were one of my last chances. I looked into the window of the first four. There was a collection of deck chairs and other sea side wares in them, but no Rose. I got to the last shed, a faded blue colored one. I looked in the window. Shock, anger and relief ran trough me all at once,

"Rosalie! Rose!" I shouted loudly as I fumbled with the door, locked. I didn't want to waste time,

"Watch out Rose, I'm going to kick the door in." I shouted. I rammed the door twice before it gave way. I ran inside and hugged Rosalie tightly. She whimpered. Goodness only knows how long she was sat in here. She was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; what she usually wore around the house. It was freezing outside, the rain pelting down heavily. There were blood stains on her face. He must have punched her. She must have been so frightened, cold and alone,

"Oh Rosalie, I am so sorry. Come on lets get you out of here." I helped her stand up. She didn't reply just stood looking vacant, shocked. Her bright blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Her face was tear streaked and her hair in disarray. She was visibly shaking. I quickly removed my jumper and put it around her. I then picked her up bridal style and began to make my way back to the car. I had to be quick; I didn't know where Matthew was. I hugged Rose tightly to my chest. I remembered Emmett. I got my phone and called him. He agreed to meet me at the car, but what then? What was going to happen to me and Rosalie?

I sat Rosalie gently into the passenger seat and buckled her in. She still stared vacantly. Emmett came running out from the forest. He stopped in front of me, gasping for breath,

"Is she okay?" He asked in a concerned tone looking at Rosalie through the window,

"I don't know yet. I think so, just shocked. Let's get her home and warm eh?" I suggested,

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emmett asked full of concern. I thought about his offer. Should I really drag Emmett into this? Was I being selfish? I had to think about Rosalie and her safety. I was no help to her. I couldn't fight Matthew. Not alone.

"Please Emmett." I asked,

"Of course, I will follow you're car." Emmett said. And we drove back to Rose and mine's house, Emmett following right behind my car. I tried a few times to get a reply out of Rosalie but she didn't move at all. Once we got to the house I carried her inside. I took her upstairs and sat her down on her bed. Emmett hovered nervously at the door,

"Hey Em, how about you go and make some hot chocolate, Rosie loves that." I suggested,

"Sure." Emmett replied. Rosalie sat staring widely on the bed. I closed the door and sat in front of her,

"Rose?" I asked warily, "Hey Rosie, talk to me." I looked straight in her eyes but she didn't seem to notice. I got her some warm clothes out of her wardrobe and laid them on her bed,

"I'll go run you a bath." I said, turning to leave the room,

"Please don't leave me." Rose whispered. I turned around shocked. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and walked over to the bed I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered comforting things to her. She didn't cry, just hugged me back. I pulled away,

"Get changed, I will look the other way." I insisted. Rosalie nodded. After she was changed we made our way down the stairs. Emmett was sitting watching the television, three cups of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of him. I sat down beside him and Rose cuddled up next to me. Emmett and I exchanged glances. Emmett was clearly not used to Rosalie's behaviour after horrific things. I was, but I was worried about what Emmett was thinking. He had promised to keep this a secret, but could he? Would he really be able to know Rose and I were being hurt daily and not do anything? I really hoped he would, otherwise Rosalie and I were in big trouble. But now the main problem was Matthew. Where was he? Why did he just leave Rosalie alone? Was he going to go back for her? Or just leave her to die? What was going on? I needed to ask Rosalie but she was clearly not able to tell me anything right now,

"NO!" Rosalie screamed. I got a fright at the sudden noise and looked down at her. Rosalie was sleeping. Was she having a nightmare? I looked at Emmett,

"She's having a nightmare Jasper." Emmett whispered,

"I know." I answered him in a low tone,

"Please. Leave me alone. Please," Rosalie pleaded. I didn't know what to do. I just acted on instinct,

"Rose! Rosalie!" I shouted loudly, shaking her to little to stir her from sleep,

"Rosalie!" Emmett joined in. In a matter of seconds Rosalie jumped up wide awake with panic in her eyes. She looked at me sadly. I pulled her into another hug and let her weep. Poor Rosalie, what was I going to do with her? Where was Matthew? I rocked her back and forth gently, whispering comforting things to her. She was soon calm enough to sit and drink some hot chocolate. Emmett and I began discussing what to do next,

"Do you think he is coming back?" Emmett asked me,

"I don't know, I think he might." I replied. Would he come back? Was he even anywhere near forks? I needed Rosalie to tell me what happened,

"Rose," I began, "Please tell me what you know." She was about to reply when suddenly to phone rang, startling us all. I looked Rosalie straight in the eye. I knew all three of us were thinking to same thing. Matthew. But we couldn't leave the phone unanswered; if it was him then it would make him even angrier. I picked the phone up from the cradle it sat in and brought it up to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked indifferently,

"Jazz," A high voice replied. Alice. I forgot to phone her!

"Hey Ali, sorry I didn't call you I completely blanked." I said in a guilty voice,

"Oh its okay Jasper, I understand. So I am guessing you found her then." Alice's voice went right through me and warmed me up. She was so happy,

"Yes I did. Silly Rosalie decided it was a good day for a spot of shopping." I laughed a loud, fake laugh down the phone,

"Oh okay. So nothing bad happened then?" She questioned. There was now something in her voice that worried me. Did she know something? Had Emmett spilled? Impossible I had been with him practically the whole time,

"No nothing bad really. Just spending all of her money," I chuckled lightly. Alice joined in although her laugh sounded as real as mine,

"Well Jazz, I will let you go. Emmett probably wants to talk to you. Be careful tonight. Don't forget to lock the door!" Her voice had an edge of concern in it,  
"Okay Ali, I won't. See you tomorrow!"

"Night Jazz!" and before I could even tell her I loved her or bid her goodnight, she hung up. I was utterly gob smacked. Alice knew something? What was going on? I had so many questions; I just didn't know who had the answers. I was about to speak to Emmett when suddenly something Alice said hit me. How did she know that Emmett was here? I hadn't mentioned his presence. There was no way that she could have seen us, her house was so remote she couldn't see cars or anything. How did she know that? I shook it off, maybe I did tell her. It was then that I suddenly realised how tired I was. I yawned and faced Emmett. I opened my mouth to speak to him when I heard the loud noise of an engine and stones crunching. There was a car parking in our driveway. My heart stopped beating and then began galloping wildly. Who was outside? Matthew? I turned and looked to Emmett, his face was horror struck. He was obviously thinking the same thing to. I couldn't turn to face Rosalie, afraid I would crumble if I looked at her. Adrenaline pumping through my veins I began to think of what to do. Should I send Emmett away? I don't know if I could fight Matthew, I wouldn't be able to protect Rosalie and she had been through enough,

"I am not leaving Jasper so don't even think of saying it." Emmett said sternly. I couldn't argue,

"Okay, but if things get bad, Please get Rose out of here." I looked straight into his eyes,

"I promise," He said sincerely,

"But Jazz," Rosalie began. I cut her off,

"No Rosalie. You are one of the most important people in my life and I can't let anything else happen to you." I did not look at Rosalie when I said this. I closed my eyes and thought back to all the bad memories of our abuse. Could I end this? What would it take to end our misery? The engine outside has silenced. The sound of heavy footsteps going up the front steps was crystal clear. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and prepared for the worst. As door began to open, I heard a bang. I inclined my head to the source of the noise; the kitchen. As the front door slammed shut, everything seemed to be in slow motion. There was a scream and the sound of someone running. Heavy footsteps entering the front of the house indicated Matthew's return. I turned to face him and he smirked evilly,

"Hello Children." He spat. He was clearly angry. His clothes were spattered slightly with blood, and he had a few scratches on his face. She fought back. I wondered what he was going to do. Would he risk hurting us in front of Emmett? I was about to stand up and reason with him when I heard the door to the kitchen creak open. I turned to look and see who it was. I was utterly shocked at who was standing in the doorway and had to close my eyes tight shut and open them slowly to prove it was real,

"What are you doing here!" I shouted.

_**A/N: Hey guys. I am so utterly sorry for being an awful person and not updating sooner! I seem to be suffering from dreadful writers block! I would like to make use of this author note to ask for help. If Juniper is reading this, please could you PM me? I miss you're help! I am lost now. I am not confident with this chapter and, be warned now; I may delete it and change it completely. I feel I could have perhaps drawn this out a little longer. And perhaps I have ruined my storyline now. But if I am being honest, I didn't really know where I was going with this story.**_

_**So what do you think? Who's at the door? I am interested to hear people's thoughts. Perhaps it is obvious? I seem to be a dreadful author at the moment. Please be honest in you're reviews! I need the criticism! I really hope to update ASAP! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**KatKalamity**___


	10. If I Could Go Anywhere

**Chapter 10**

Jasper P.O.V

I stared in disbelief and felt the color drain from my face. _Why is he here? This is just going to make mine and Rosalie's lives worse_,

"Jasper, Rosalie how are you both?" He smiled brightly. I dared a quick glance at Rosalie, she was clearly horror struck,

"Daniel." I growled under my breath. This man is one of the worst people I have ever met in my life. Matthew and Daniel were obviously such good friends because they both shared a great passion, a hobby of sorts. Torturing Rosalie and I. From the age of 9, when mum died, I can't remember a day where they didn't hurt us. I looked at the man whom I loathed openly, he once jet black hair was now speckled with grey, his hazel eyes looked tired and old. He was painfully thin, but I wasn't concerned about that,

"Well are either of you going to greet you're uncle Daniel properly?" Matthew sneered. I looked a Rosalie again, horror etched all over her face. Suddenly she smiled brightly and walked away from Emmett and towards Matthew,

"Rosalie?" Emmet asked concerned, but she didn't look back. She hugged Daniel awkwardly, I realised she was just doing this to please him and to avoid a beating. I looked at Emmett and stared right into his gray eyes, willing him wordlessly to get Rose out. He understood instantly and stepped forward, interrupting the conversation Daniel was leading with Rosalie,

"Hey Rose, we better get going. My mum and dad will be wondering why we are so late." Emmet said in a convincingly light voice,

"Oh, yes of course." Rosalie agreed,

"Where are you going Rosalie?" Matthew asked angrily,

"I am staying over at Emmett's house tonight. His family are having a family movie night tonight, Jasper is going too." Rosalie said, her voice sounding stronger with every word,

"Oh, well I don't think you two will be able to attend tonight," Matthew said, turning to Emmett, "I wouldn't want to burden you're parents. Thank you for inviting Jasper and Rosalie though." Matthew smirked,

"Oh it is no problem at all Mr Hale, my mother Esme is very excited about having to more children to feed. She does love cooking," Emmet smiled widely, "And my sister, Alice, is looking forward to spending some more time with Jasper." I froze. _He mentioned Alice! Now Matthew would use her as a target, this was not good, not good at all. I couldn't even backtrack because the words were said, Matthew knew and he wouldn't forget,_

"Very well then," Matthew said in a sharp tone, "Please, call if there is any problems." I could tell that he was very angry, and looking at Daniel he was too. I followed Rosalie and Emmett upstairs to get our things. We all went to Rosalie's room and shut the door,

"Was I convincing?" Emmett asked me,

"Um, yeh your were Em." I bit my lip. I couldn't think straight, worrying about Alice's well being now,

"You shouldn't have mentioned Alice," Rosalie said quietly to Emmett,

"Why not?" I could tell he really didn't understand,

"Well now he knows about her. He will definitely use her against Jasper. It isn't good." I couldn't thank Rosalie more for telling him, he needed to understand the risk Alice was now in,

"I will have to keep a close eye on her now," he bit his lip, "But at least you two can get out of here for a while. Pack enough clothes for a few days, Esme won't mind at all." I was about to argue but I was too tired to do so. I helped Rose pack and then went and collected my things too. Heading down the stairs, Matthew and Daniel were gone but I could hear them arguing loudly in the kitchen, not wanting to get involved I led the way to the door. This was going to be a long few days.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I would like to start off by apologising for not updating in ages! I just never find the time these days. I know this chapter is much much shorted than my others ones but I felt terrible for not updating and leaving the story on such a horrible cliffhanger. Please forgive me! I will try my hardest to update more now. I would just like to take this opportunity to thank Juniper lots! Without you, I would never have been able to continue this story and Daniel would most certainly not exsist without you're help! Please review! I love to hear everyones thoughts and ideas and I do try to reply to all questions asked! I intend on making my next few chapters much lighter with the absense of Matthew and Daniel. I hope to have more Alice and Jasper fluff going on although I am leading up to the big climax! Thank you my dearest readers for staying loyal to me!

KatKalamity__

**P.S sorry guys I just realised I uploaded the wrong chapter. That was a draft of it this is properly spell checked :P**


	11. Come Hell Or High Water

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper P.O.V**

"Jazzy!" a familiar voice screamed. I turned around to see Alice running towards me. I scooped her up into a huge, warm hug,

"Hey Ali." I smiled, looking at her lovingly. Emmett grunted as her locked the car and walked Rosalie into the house. I was pleased that Rose was finally comfortable with Emmett,

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me worriedly. She let go from our embrace and looked me up and down a few times,

"Yes, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her nonchalantly. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Just checking." What a strange reply.

Esme had welcomed Rosalie and I in with a warm, kind smile. She seemed to radiate love, and insisted it was fine that Alice and I stay with them for as long as was needed. It didn't take too long for her to convince us, I could tell she was being honest. Alice wanted me to sleep in her bedroom with her but Esme told her that I would rather sleep in a room of my own. I took no part in the argument between them and eventually Alice won, insisting that we would be fine sleeping together in her bed. Rosalie was a little withdrawn throughout the sleeping arrangement conversation, worried, I assumed as to where she would be placed. Esme insisted she sleep in one of the many spare rooms throughout the house. We then all decided to watch _Jackass _in the living room,

"Stop it!" Rosalie giggled wildly, for the past half hour since the film had ended. Emmett had been trying, and failing miserably, to copy stunts out of the film. He kept asking if he could run out to the store to get fireworks to set them off in the house. All of us were having a great time, laughing at Emmett's stupidity. I personally thought that he was just pleased to see Rosalie smile.

It was past midnight and everyone was fast asleep. That is, of course, not including Alice and I. Alice was curled up with me, wrapped together in a blanket, we were sitting in silence. Alice seemed quite withdrawn,

"What's wrong Alice?" her eyes were wide, it seemed like she was on another planet. She didn't reply, "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I was beginning to get a little frantic, she wasn't replying. I shook her and she jumped with a little squeak,

"Oh, sorry Jasper," she whispered, " I was…in a little dream world there." I smiled at me. I looked at her closely, although she was smiling, you couldn't see it in her eyes. Something was wrong, but she obviously didn't want to discuss whatever it was that was bothering. She would tell me in time,

"Come on Alice, lets go to bed. It's been a long day." She nodded and I shifted our position in the bed. We were facing each other, Alice curled into me, I draped an arm over her. Alice fell asleep first, I watched her sleeping, her beautiful face so peaceful and angelic even when she is asleep. I fell asleep watching her, knowing that for now, we were safe, from the monsters in my house.

I woke up refreshed in the morning. I smiled realizing that it wasn't a dream, I really was at Alice's house. Alice was still curled up with me, but she was wide awake watching me with a small smile on her face,

"Good morning sleepy head," she chimed,

"Good morning' darlin'" I smiled, strengthening my southern accent a little. She giggled and pulled the covers off of us. I shivered,

"Hey, come on can't we stay in bed for while?" I pouted pathetically, winning yet another melodic laugh,

"No way. I have been up for ages, you're so peaceful when you sleep Jazz, like an angel." She smiled broadly,

"The only angel here is you," I cringed a little, it sounded a bit cheesy,

"Aw thanks," she blushed, "But anyway, I am starving. Come on!" She grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me off of the bed. She wasn't strong enough and I pulled her in for a warm hug,

"Breakfast then." I said, she nodded into my chest. I stood up, taking her with me and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. I could smell the bacon from the top landing and my stomach rumbled loudly,

"Someone's hungry," Alice grinned. We entered the kitchen only to be ushered out immediately by Esme,

"Aw please Esme, let me help you!" I whined, she shook her head,

"No Jasper, I told Rosalie as well, you are both guests I don't expect either of you to cook or place the table." She smiled genuinely. Alice tugged my hand and, defeated, I followed her into the dining room where everyone was already seated. Carlisle was at the head of the table, reading a paper. Edward was next to Rosalie, he seemed to be in a dream, and on her other side was Emmett, it sounded like he was telling her a joke. She laughed after he whispered something to her, then he turned around,

"Morning Mr Whitlock, Miss Cullen," He nodded feigning importance, "Please do sit down and help yourselves to food, my maid Esme has kindly prepared." We played along, sitting down across from them with our backs straight. Esme came in just in time and placed down two massive plates of food. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, potato scones, fried bread, French toast, fried tomatoes, and everything else imaginable. She scurried off back into the kitchen and reappeared with a bowl of steaming hot baked beans,

"Please, help yourselves. If you want anything just ask," She smiled lovingly at us all, she was such a wonderful person, I could tell, "And Emmett, please take your time." She smiled at her son. Emmett shrugged,

"What you trying to say Ma? I eat at a perfect, mannerly pace." He smiled innocently and then quickly piled loads of food onto his plate and began scoffing, Esme scowled,

"Leave him dear, he's a lost hope now." Carlisle had reappeared from behind the paper and smirked at his wife. I followed Alice's lead, putting a few things on my plate. I had never seen so much food before,

"Jasper, Rosalie, did you both have a good sleep?" Rosalie answered first,

"Oh I had a lovely sleep, thank you Esme," She beamed. I had never seen Rose this happy before. I wished at that moment that this was our family, our life. Where we all lived with the Cullen's, having a wonderful time knowing that we were loved. I wished that we could stay here forever, but I knew that we couldn't. In a few days time we would simply have to return home, because come hell or high water, no matter what Emmett or Alice said, Matthew would get us back.

_**A/N: Hi guys. I would just like to express how truly sorry I am for not updating. I feel horrible! I must admit that my excuse may seem a little lame but it is true. I promise. I have been extremely busy with school, my exams are coming up and I have struggled to find any time to update. I have also suffered from serious writer's block and this is me just getting through it. I am on a two week break from school and although I am supposed to be revising loads, well I will not make any promises so don't hold me to this, but I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the holidays. It will most likely just be a little fluff again, but I enjoy writing fluffy chapters. So what do you think? I admit it is a little shorter than I wanted it to be and I did intend on making it longer but I wanted to get this out ASAP because a few people have been emailing me complaining that I have not been updating. Please let me know w hat you all think, I love constructive criticism! Review away please! I like to know everyone else's thoughts and ideas. Thank you all for reading my story! I love you all,**_

_**KatKalamity**_

**_P.S: Just to let you all know, i am sorry that the chapter was originally bolded and underlined, that was not my fault. I fixed it now (:_**


	12. Shopping and Discusssions

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Carlisle had pretended he had not Rosalie and I before, just as I had hoped. During breakfast I could feel his gaze upon me a few times and when I did catch his eye, I quickly averted my gaze. After breakfast Alice dragged me back upstairs to her bedroom, not giving me a chance to speak to Rosalie alone. I was a little bit worried about her, we had only exchanged a few comments across the table but I felt like she wanted to tell me something,

"Jasper, get dressed. I want to go to Port Angeles today, you owe Rosalie and I one shopping trip! She giggled, grabbing clothes out of her wardrobe and running into her en-suite bathroom. I smiled at her enthusiasm and raked through my bag for clothes. I threw on jeans and t-shirt and sat on Alice's bed, waiting patiently. It was only then that I really got to look around the room. Three of the walls were painted an off-white color, the other wallpapered with deep purple glittery paper. Her huge gold, wrought-iron bed was the main focus of the bedroom. A plasma screen television was mounted on the wall and a few tasteful furniture pieces were placed around. I got up from the bed to inspect the shelves near the window. Pictures in beautiful frames were randomly placed, pictures of the whole Cullen clan, of a younger looking Alice with two strangers, a picture of Alice with a uncomfortable looking Bella and an empty photo frame. I was so engrossed looking at the pictures I must not have heard Alice leave the bathroom,

"I need to get a picture of you for that frame." Alice said from behind me, I jumped and turned around to see her with a mischievous grin spread on her face,

"Okay, what pose would you like Miss Cullen?" I asked her innocently, stretching into odd positions and making pouting faces. This earned another of her wind-chime like laughs. It filled my whole body with glee and I laughed along with her. Soprano and bass. I snaked my arms around her tiny waste, picked her up and twirled her around. She was changed now, into a beautiful purple dress and leggings. She, as always, looked amazing. Her beauty ceased to amaze me. I put her down and turned back to the pictures,

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to the picture of Alice with the two strangers,

"Oh, that is my biological parents." I felt a bit awkward, hoping I didn't upset her by asking. I turned around to look at her, she didn't seem bother,

"Don't panic Jazz, I don't mind talking about them. Besides its not like I can remember them to miss them," I nodded,

"What were their names?" I felt slightly nosey asking her, but she replied,

"Theodore and Zoya Brandon," she smiled slightly, looking at the picture,

"You look very much like your mother," I told her, and it was true. Zoya Brandon had the exact same shade of hair as Alice, she too was small and petite, pale,

"Yes, everyone says that. I can see it too," she looked at me lovingly, "Except my eyes. You can't really tell, this picture isn't very good, but I have my father's eyes. It's strange, don't you think? An odd color." I looked into those amazing, violet eyes that were almost fluorescent,

"Yes, it is odd. Unique, just like you. They suit you perfectly." I raised my hand up to cup her cheek, keeping eye contact. I inclined my head towards her, Alice getting up on her tip-toes, and was about to close the distance between us when,

"Alice! Jasper! Get your butt's down here!" It was Emmett. I cursed inwardly. Alice and I pulled apart and she gave me a knowing smile,

"Don't worry cowboy, you've got loads of kisses to look forward to." She reached up and pecked my lips quickly before grabbing her purse from the end of the bed, taking my hand and running out of the bedroom. When we got to the bottom of the stairs to bed greeted by a smiling Rosalie, a sight that filled me with joy, and a smirking Emmett,

"Sorry to interrupt you," he said, I glared at him, "But if the girls are dragging me shopping, I want to get it over and one with." He chuckled. I quickly joined in, he didn't know what he had interrupted. Esme told us to call her when we were coming home so that she could have dinner ready for us. Carlisle hovered, like he was hoping to catch me. He looked like he was full of questions. I avoided his gaze, but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. Emmett quickly ushered us all out to his jeep, keen to do as he had said. I agreed with him, the sooner this shopping trip was over, the better.

4 hours, what seemed like a million shops and a lot of money later the four of us were trudging back to Emmett's car. Alice was full of energy, skipping back to the car carrying her purse and holding Rosalie's hand. Rose was skipping too, laughing as she went. Emmett and I were walking slowly behind the girl's practically drowning under a mountain of shopping bags. This was not all of the bags the girl's had accumulated, we had made two stops to the car previously. I was trying to not think of the money spent. Alice and Rosalie had of course made both Emmett and I endure not just their retail therapy, but they also made us act as male models. Alice had insisted that we both needed a 'major wardrobe overhaul'. I obliged, less than willingly, Emmett however resisted. Thanks to Rosalie's persuasion however, he soon agreed. So as Emmett and I threw the rest of the bags into the already full to bursting boot, I almost cried when Alice said,

"I need to go back, I forgot to get something!" I looked at Alice with a horror-struck look, Emmett sighed frustrated and Rose laughed,

"Alice! Please, lets go now!" I whined, she smiled cheekily,

"No way Jasper, these shoes are crucial in order to complete my new pink dress!" She made it sound like a life or death situation. I sighed, defeated,

"One shop, one item, 5 minutes." I plastered on a serious face but it melted away as soon as I looked in to her eyes,

"Hey, no way am I coming. I am beat!" Emmett said, lounging in the drivers seat,

"Well you wait in the car with Rosalie. Besides, we will be but 5 minutes," I looked at Alice sternly, "5 minutes," I stressed,

"Okay Jazzy." she smiled. I grabbed her hand and we sprinted back towards the shops.

We arrived back at the house two hours later. Alice had spent over half an hour deciding over two pairs of shoes, which looked identical to me. In the end I had had enough, Emmett was calling me constantly, whining. I took both pairs of shoes and paid for them, ignoring Alice's pleading to let her pay. Alice had called ahead and when we returned, Esme had dinner ready. We feasted on a magnificent meal of spaghetti bolognaise. Bella had joined us for dinner too. Afterwards I was practically thrown out of the kitchen by Esme, she refused to let me help her. Alice had pranced upstairs for a shower, Edward had gone to Bella's house and Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared upstairs. Whilst we were shopping, Rosalie and I got a mere minute to ourselves. I was right, she wanted to tell me something. She liked Emmett, she just wanted to check that I was okay with it. I of course insisted that I was very pleased, Emmett is a good guy. So this is how I found myself deserted by my friends, in the living room with only Carlisle for company. I knew what was coming,

"So, how are you Jasper?" Carlisle asked in his calming voice,

"Fine thank you, how are you?" I decided to stay calm and be polite,

"I am good thank you." I nodded and an awkward silence fell between us. He broke it,

"I am sure Jasper, you know what I am wanting to discuss with you,"

"Yes, but I don't want to discuss it," I didn't look at him,

"Please Jasper, I am merely concerned." I knew he was concerned, I could here it in his voice. But no one could help Rosalie and I without getting themselves hurt. I didn't want anyone involved in our problem, my problem. Especially not Carlisle. He was Alice's adoptive father, she loved him and she was happy with him, with his family, her family. If he every got hurt or anyone she loved got hurt because of this problem I could never, never ever forgive myself,

"I understand Carlisle, but it is none of your business."

"It is when my daughter is concerned," he was right. What was I doing, Alice was quite clearly involved now,

"She won't get hurt, I won't let any harm come to her" I wouldn't, never,

"But what about you Jasper, what about your sister? Does it not matter what happens to the two of you?" he countered,

"I protect her as best I can. Please Carlisle, leave It be." I chanced a look at him, discomfort all over his face,

"I will be keeping a very close eye. You can always come to me if you need support." I smiled faintly at him,

"Thank you." he nodded and got up from the couch. Leaving me alone,

"Jasper!" it was Emmett,

"Yeh?" I shouted back,"Come here." I jumped up from the seat and sprinted up to his bedroom. Rosalie was sitting on his bed, she seemed concerned. Emmett was pacing,

"What's wrong?" I asked warily. Not a day could go by, it seemed, without something ruining the day,

"Do you remember, Jasper, a few days ago at lunch?" Emmett began,

"You need to be a little bit more specific, Em," I was confused, what was he on about now?

"The fight." Rosalie said quietly,

"Oh, you mean when Jessica attacked Alice?" I asked. That had completely miffed me,

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. Emmett seemed to be trying to control his anger,

"Well, what about it?" I questioned Rosalie, Emmett answered,

"I know what it was all about,"

"Well, would you care to enlighten me?" Emmett was one big riddle,

"It was about you." I furrowed my brow,

"Me?"

"Yes, you Jasper!" Rosalie shouted suddenly,

"What about me?" I didn't understand what was going on,

"Here, read this text," Emmett handed me the phone, "then you will understand," I read the message, my eyes widened at every word I read,

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted.

**A/N: There you go guys, as promised another update! I have to say I am rather proud of myself, two chapters in like 2 days! I stayed up late so I do apologise for any grammar mistakes. Hopefully I have done well in this and made you all happy. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Do you think I went on a bit? Please give me constructive criticism. I have to say guys, I did not receive many reviews on chapter 11, and I admit myself disappointed. I worked quite hard on that chapter to get it out and I got like 2 reviews. So lets aim for…5? Please do the poll on my profile page, it will help in future writing. So what do you all think the Jessica thing is all about? Please tell me that you all like the story and the way it is shaping up! Please keep reading guys, love always,**

**KatKalamity**


	13. Messages and Nightmares

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the message on Emmett's phone,

"Calm Jasper, we don't want Esme and Carlisle to come up," Emmett said quietly. I took a few deep breaths and looked at Rosalie. She looked me straight in the eye and I calmed down immediately,

"What is this all about?" I whispered,

"Well dude, I was hoping you could explain." Emmett replied. I read the message again;

_Tell your scrawny little sister, he's mine. He loves me and I love him and we were meant to be. If she's not careful, she'll be in a lot of trouble. I mean it,_

_Jessica_

"I, I don't know Emmett." I wasn't lying, I had no idea what this was all about. Jessica Stanley repulsed me. When I first met her she was all over me like a horrible, irritating rash. Her hair was too fake and she smelled like she had bathed in a horrible perfume. I didn't like her, at all,

"This is what the attack was all about?" Rosalie asked,

"It must be, I don't know why though. I never led her on at all, I thought I made myself very clear," I replied, I was still staring at the text message,

"So basically, your telling me she's a psycho?" Emmett asked loudly, I looked at him and I saw a small smile creeping across his face. As soon as it was there, it was gone again,

"Well I don't know," I didn't know, was she mental or had I indeed led her on without knowing it,

"You are telling me that there is a psycho girl who is in love with you and wants to hurt my little sister" Emmett's face was concerned, and I was pretty sure mine mirrored his. I wanted to sit down and get this all sorted out now, to protect Alice but then I heard a light trill of laughter and the sound of someone moving across the landing,

"Later Emmett. We will get this sorted. She will be fine, don't tell her." I stressed the last point. The last thing that we needed was a frightened Alice running around because that would not help the situation. Besides how much harm could Jessica Stanley be?

Sunday, the day of rest to many people over the world. Many people, not including Alice. Instead of what many people usually experience, which I hear is a 'lie-in', I was dragged unwillingly out of my bed at 9am. I grumbled under my breath the whole way down the stairs, not even Alice's bright bubbly mood stopped my grumpiness. Esme had, of course, made a lovely breakfast again. Blueberry pancakes, Rosalie's favourite. Emmett was practically falling asleep over his empty plate, Rosalie was eating quietly. Carlisle was not at the table, I wondered if he was already at work,

"Good morning Jasper, how are you?" Esme asked sweetly,

"Tired," I said meaningfully, looking at Alice. She laughed loudly,

"Sorry Jazzy, I'm an early riser!" She smiled broadly and I couldn't help but smile back. Her happiness was intoxicating,

"What are you doing up Emmett?" I asked between mouthfuls, he jerked up at the sound of his name,

"What?" He asked a little loudly,

"What are you doing up?" I repeated,

"Oh, Rosalie woke me up," He said looking at Rose. I saw something flash in his eyes, love?

"Oh, okay," I didn't want to know any more details. Alice giggled and we continued eating in silence. After breakfast I found myself sitting out back with Alice on the porch swing,

"Jazz," she began, I looked at her lovingly,

"Yes Ali," she looked almost shy, embarrassed,

"Can we go somewhere?" She looked down, blushing. I was confused,

"Anywhere you want babe," I smiled lifting her head up with a finger under her chin,

"Our place?" She asked timidly, I grinned,

"Of course!" I jumped up, the seat swinging faster. I grabbed her hand and we ran back inside,

"Where are you two off to in such a rush?" Esme asked as we passed her, we stopped,

"Jasper and I are going for a picnic," Alice invented on the spot,

"Oh! Well let me rustle you up a basket of food real quick," Esme insisted, Alice nodded and Esme began making food. Alice and I sat at the island and watched Esme work. She was so happy all of the time, all of the Cullen's were. I found myself yet again wishing that this was my life, my family. But it wasn't, I reminded myself yet again. This was Alice's family, her life and I was lucky enough to have been invited into it for a few days. I would be around them as long as lice wanted me to be. Esme wrapped all of the food she made us in foil and placed everything delicately into little plastic boxes. Everything was put into a small wicker picnic basket which Esme handed to me, it wasn't too heavy,

"Thank you," Alice and I both said. We jumped into Alice's Porsche, which pleased me. Alice sped as far as she could go in the amazing car. We parked and then walked, hand in hand, the rest of the way. When we arrived at our river, Alice squealed and ran over to the waters edge. She knelt down and touched the water with her finger. I stood still watching my angel have fun. I had taken a blanket with us and laid it on the ground. Alice cam over and curled up with me. We sat in silence for what could have been years, staring into each others eyes. Her huge, violet orbs hypnotising me. I love this girl, this woman, with my entire being. And I was lucky enough to be loved back,

"I love you," I whispered to her, her beautiful face lit up,

"Good, because I love you too." She grinned. We had a beautiful lunch together. Esme was indeed a fantastic cook. She had made us a Caesar salad each, which in itself was amazing but she had also made us ham and cheese wraps which were tasty too. Alice had devoured hers before I had finished, I wasn't surprised, she had to get her boundless energy from somewhere. We then enjoyed chocolate mousse and a can of sprite each,

"You know I could get used to Esme's food," I said truthfully,

"You can come to our house for dinner whenever you want Jasper. Rosalie too."

"Thanks," I smiled. But I knew that dinner at the Cullen's house would be quite rare for Rosalie and I, Matthew didn't like us mingling with other people. He was far too worried that we would tell on him, he was a huge coward,

"I love having you around all the time," Alice admitted,

"I like being around you all the time."

"Promise me something?" She asked, I didn't falter,

"Anything,"

"Never leave me." She looked concerned,

"I won't," I tried to smile reassuringly. We spent the whole afternoon at our river, soaking up the beauty of the nature around us.

When we arrived back, it was almost 5 o'clock. The house was filled with the scent of something amazing. Carlisle was home, he was sitting in the living room reading a massive book, Alice skipped over to him and I followed,

"Hi Dad," Alice smiled and sat down next to him, I seated myself on the arm of the chair,

"Alice, Jasper," He closed his book and smiled, "How are you both today?" He eyed me, like he was trying to read my mind,

"We are great dad. Jasper and I went for a picnic, it was lovely," Asked seemed to be radiating happiness, Carlisle himself seemed to be intoxicated by it,

"How nice, where did you go?" He was looking at me so I replied,

"A river in the forest, it is very peaceful," He nodded but didn't ask any other questions about it. Alice continued to chat animatedly with him and I listened half-heartedly. Edward arrived home just before dinner was served, alone. I didn't see him at breakfast so I assumed he must have stayed over at Bella's. We all sat around the table and ate Esme's food, she had made macaroni cheese. It tasted like nothing I had eaten before. I complemented her many times and she blushed and thanked me every time. After dinner I absolutely insisted that I clean the dishes and Alice dried. I splashed water at her and she kept flicking me with the dish towel. It was a lovely moment where all of my concerns melted away. Alice slept in my arms that night. I was just drifting into unconsciousness when I heard an ear piercing scream. I jumped up, waking Alice up as I did so. It was a familiar scream. My stomach did a back flip. I jumped out of the bed, Alice following at my heels as I ran out of the room. The screaming continued. I could hear other people getting up. Emmett's bedroom was the closest to the guest bedroom so he got there first. When Alice and I entered the light was already on, I could hear Esme and Carlisle running towards the room. Rosalie was screaming, loudly, in her sleep. A nightmare. I froze, this cannot be happening. I had to wake her before she started talking in her sleep, it was too risky to wait for her to wake up. I sprinted across the room and climbed onto the bed. I shook her violently,

"Rosalie! Rosie, wake up!" I shouted, "Wake up!" I shouted louder now. She bolted upright from the bed, confusion on her face. It took her a few minutes to realise what had happened before she promptly burst into tears. I hugged her tightly as she cried and assessed the room. Alice was at bottom of the bed, concerned, Emmett was at Rosalie's side of the bed, hands out-stretched as if her were going to hug her. Esme and Carlisle were hovering at the door, Esme had her hand over her mouth and Carlisle had a knowing expression on his face. Of course he knew, but I prayed he would keep his knowledge to himself,

"Jazzy," Rosalie whimpered. I shushed her, rubbing calming circles on her back,

"Rosalie, are you okay?" It was Esme, her voice worried,

"Nightmare," Rosalie choked out. She wasn't crying anymore, just breathing loudly,

"Do you want me to get you some hot cocoa?" Esme asked her, Rosalie shook her head against my chest and held onto me tighter,

"No," she whispered,

"It's okay Esme, she just likes a cuddle after a bad dream, don't you Rose?" I said, Rosalie nodded,

"I'm okay guys, you can go back to bed," Rosalie lifted her head and looked at everyone, "Really." She insisted,

"Are you sure your okay?" Carlisle asked her. She nodded, "Well, Esme and I will return to bed. Please wake us up if you need anything." I nodded,

"Thank you, Carlisle." Esme and he left the room. Alice looked at me, wide eyed,

"Jasper?" She was worried, about me?"Yes Ali?" I asked her,

"Are you okay?" I was confused,

"Yes, I am fine," I smiled slightly. Alice nodded, she didn't seem convinced,

"Rose, are you sure your okay?" Emmett now, he had been silent before. Rosalie looked at him and smiled,

"Go to bed, Em. You'll never be able to get up in the morning," She laughed slightly, a fake laugh. Emmett too seemed unconvinced. But he knew, he understood what the dream was most likely about. Matthew,

"Alice, why don't you go back to bed?" Emmett asked her,

"Are you coming back Jazz?" Alice asked me innocently,

"Oh," I began, I usually slept with Rosalie after she had a bad dream. I was about the tell Alice no when Rosalie answered for me,

"Yes he will be," I looked at her shocked,

"What? Don't you want me to stay with you?" I asked her,

"No I am fine Jazz, Emmett will stay with me. Won't you Emmett?" Rosalie looked at him. He nodded,

"Of course I will Rose," I hesitated,

"Go Jasper, we have to get up early tomorrow. School!" Rosalie said. I looked at her once again and tried to read her eyes,

"Okay, if your sure," I said,

"I am very sure, go!" She nudged me and I got up,

"Good night Rose, Em," I said quietly. They said goodnight and I followed Alice out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, I heard frantic whispering. Rosalie was telling Emmett, explaining her dream. I was glad now that Emmett knew, because now Rosalie had two people to lean on. And so did I. And then I found myself, as I went back to bed with Alice, thinking a very selfish thought. I wished that Alice knew. Disgusted with myself I closed my eyes,

"Night Jasper," Alice whispered,

"Night." I replied. I felt her curl into me and I wrapped my hands around her. I struggled to get to sleep that night. My mind was swirling. Alice could never get involved, the fact that Matthew knew about her was enough involvement. I tired to make myself sleep. Tomorrow, technically today, was a big day. A confrontation with Jessica Stanley loomed and also the returning home to Matthew and Daniel. I shivered, back to hell Rosalie and I go.

A/N: Well there you go guys. I feel quite happy with myself, another chapter, that's like two in the space of, technically, a day! I have hardly been sleeping. I am really getting back into the story now so I hope to have another one up soon. It seems that once I get started on a chapter I just can't stop! Now I was going to make this chapter really fluffy but then I got a review that said that some action was needed again. I was going to finish the story with Jasper and Alice sleeping but then I had the sudden inspiration to write in Rosalie's nightmare. So do you guys like it? I was going to make the chapter span two days, at first, so I could get the Jessica thing over with, but I like the way I left it for the next chapter. One reason for that was that I wanted everyone to see how overwhelming Jasper's day will be but also because, to be very honest, I don't have a clue with what to do about the Jessica thing. Can you guys help me? Thanks for the reviews guys. So since I wrote you guys a really long chapter, can I ask a favour? Lets go for 7 reviews, yes? Don't forget to do the poll guys! It will help me write more! I love all you guys,

KatKalamity©


	14. Mad As A Hatter

**Chapter 14**

**Jasper P.O.V**

The first thing I heard was an alarm clock beeping. Someone switched a light on, I closed my eyes tighter. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want this day to come. I wished it was a dream, that I was dreaming I was about to have to wake up. Today was sure to be the worst day of my life,

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, I felt her shake me, "Jazz, it's time to get up," she said it a bit louder now, the shaking was stronger. I sighed and opened my eyes. It was lovely to wake up to Alice every morning, no matter how early it was,

"Mornin'" I whispered, my accent stronger than usual, Alice smiled widely,

"Come on sleepy head, get dressed we need to leave in half an hour. I nodded and got out of the warm bed, I heard Alice get clothes out of her wardrobe and she ran past me to get to the bathroom. I smiled whilst I changed into my clothes, when Alice came back out I went in and brushed my teeth. My hair was a complete mess so I just left it,

"I love how curly your hair is," Alice said as she pulled her fingers through my mane, I chuckled,

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around her and finally got the kiss I had missed out on yesterday. It was a soft warm kiss, it lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours. I noticed how our lips moulded together, like they were meant to go together, meant to be,

"Come on Ali, I am sure Esme has created something amazing for breakfast." I pulled her out of the bedroom and we walked hand in hand to breakfast. We feasted on scrambled eggs and toast, Esme had to go and make more because Emmett ate most of the first portion she left out. Rosalie looked pale and withdrawn today, she didn't meet my gaze, like she was avoiding me reading her expression properly. There was no time after breakfast to do anything, much to Emmett's upset. Thankfully Rosalie was riding with him and I wouldn't have to listen to him moaning about not getting to watch his programme. Alice rode with me in my car, the drive was silent. She looked at me the whole time and I kept glancing at her, she was concerned, I could feel it. Every now and then she would touch my hand on the gear stick, like she was comforting me. I couldn't help but think she was getting suspicious, and I couldn't blame her. Not only was I hiding my home life from her, I was also hiding the fact that I was going to find out what Jessica Stanley had attacked her. She would probably hate me when she found out I was doing all of this behind her back. I found myself hoping she would hate me, so that she would be safe, but I was too selfish to let it happen. I knew she would forgive me. When we arrived at school we met up with Emmett and Rose. They were holding hand, I felt sad, I had missed Rosalie and Emmett's relationship change because I was so wrapped up in myself,

"Aw look Jazz," Alice giggled, "Emmett and Rosie, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she burst into fits of laugher, I chuckled along with her,

"You are such a child Alice," Emmett said, Alice shrugged,

"Well I am the youngest," She said through laughs, Rosalie smiled broadly, I was glad to finally see her happy,

"So I think I will drop Rosalie home," Emmett began, I cut him off,

"No Emmett I will drive Rose home, you take Alice." I looked him straight in the eye willing him to understand. It was too dangerous for Rosalie to go home without me, goodness knows what would happen. He seemed to understand because he nodded. Alice was about to complain when the bell rang. We ran to class.

Emmett text me first period, requesting a meeting. We agreed to get out of class second period to talk. I told Mr Powell halfway through English that I was going to the toilet. He nodded and I left, Alice was looking at me suspiciously as I left but I quickly avoided her gaze. Emmett was leaning against my locker when I rounded the corner. I nodded in acknowledgment at him, and walked to join him he immediately started talking,

"We need to get the Jessica thing sorted,"

"I know, but how?" I was still completely confused with the whole Jessica situation,

"Well, how about you talk to her?" he suggested, I snorted,

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" his eyes widened,

"Oh of course, how silly of me. If I leave you two alone she will probably pounce on you," my pressed my lips in a thin line,

"Not funny Em," he shrugged,

"Hey male rape is nothing to be ashamed of," I sighed loudly, frustrated,

"Is this really the time?"

"Oh right, sorry. Well what do you suggest?"

"How about during lunch you and I go and speak to her? We'll tell everyone we are going to the bathroom," I let him decide the rest,

"And you can go out of the canteen and I will tell Jessica you want to talk." I nodded,

"Maybe you should tell Rosalie, she might get a bit suspicious if she sees you leaving with Jessica," he agreed and we went back to class. Alice asked me why I took so long, I told her I went to get fresh air. She didn't seem to believe me but she dropped it. The rest of the morning passed far too quickly for my liking and before I knew it, the lunch bell rang. I walked as slowly as Alice would allow me, to the canteen. She walked, though it was more like danced, to the lunch table and joined Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella. I grabbed our lunch, like everyday, and sat down across from Alice. I tried to engage in the conversation but my mind kept wandering. I had no appetite and let Alice eat my fries, she asked me what was wrong but I lied and told her I wasn't feeling right. Before I knew it Emmett gave me the signal. I quickly tried to look pale and lifted my head up to look at Alice,

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I don't feel well," I seemed to convince her because she nodded,

"Okay," she smiled weakly and then through herself back into conversation with Bella. I left the canteen and as I turned around to look behind me I saw Emmett walking over to Jessica's table. I let the door slam behind me and I walked to the empty English classroom that Emmett had arranged to meet me at. I perched myself awkwardly against a desk and shoved my hands deeply into my pockets. I waited, growing more impatient until I heard Emmett's thundering footsteps coming up the corridor. I looked up to see him enter with Jessica. My I scrunched my face up as I got a huge whiff of her perfume. I closed my eyes and let Emmett begin. He closed the door behind him,

"Are you not going back to the canteen Emmett?" I was looking straight ahead but I could feel her gaze upon me,

"No Jessica, we need to clear something up," Emmett cleared his throat, my turn,

"I wanted to speak to you, Jessica," I turned to see her, I gagged internally at the lovey-dovey look on her face,

"Of course Jasper, what do you want to speak about?" she smiled flirtatiously,

"I, wanted to ask you something," excitement lit up in her dull, unwelcoming eyes,

"Ask away," she breathed. I looked at Emmett and then continued,

"A few days ago, at lunch. You attacked Alice Cullen, why?" she replied immediately,

"Oh, that," she giggled, "Well she needed to know," I was confused,

"Know what?" I asked,

"Know that your mine," she smiled broadly and walked over to me, running her hand up my chest, I flinched away from her,

"What do you mean, Jessica?" she laughed again, but it wasn't a giggle like the last time, it was more malicious,

"You are mine Jasper. I knew the minute I saw you, I would have you. I love you, and you, well you love me too. We were meant to be," I looked her straight in the eyes, it seemed to me like she actually believed what she was saying,

"What are you on about? I love Alice, my girlfriend," I emphasised to last word, she laughed again, it sent shivers up my spine,

"No, Jasper, you love me," I shook my head and looked at Emmett, he looked completely confused,

"No, Jessica. I honestly don't know where you are getting all of this from, but I don't love you. I am sorry but I love Alice, she is my girlfriend," she screamed, I jumped not having anticipated it,

"No!" she screamed again, " I am your girlfriend!" and then many things happened. It was like a whirlwind, Jessica screamed louder and louder, punching her fists on me, the table. She kicked chairs, ripped posters, going completely mental,

"Dude, the chick's crazy!" Emmett yelled at me,

"Em, go get a teacher!" I yelled back, he didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the room and left me alone with a very unhinged Jessica. I didn't know what to do, should I try to stop her destroying the classroom? I decided against that, I didn't want to provoke her. So instead I tried to blend into the background and await Emmett's return. He came back about 5 minutes later with a very out of breath nurse and our head teacher, MR Greene. They tried to calm Jessica down but then she saw me and started screaming bloody murder. In the end she started to get too aggressive so the paramedics were called. Jessica was strapped to a stretcher and wheeled into the ambulance. She seemed to be very distressed, trying to get out of the bindings. I felt a small pang of guilt, did I lead her on? But Emmett assured me that I didn't, she was obviously ill. Emmett had called Esme and she had Alice, Edward and Emmett pulled out of school for the rest of the day. I got Rosalie and I excused as well and Bella called her dad. Alice drove back to her house with me, the ride was silent, just like this morning, except she didn't look at me at all.

We all sat in the living room, Carlisle was working and he managed to get us updates. Apparently, Jessica was extremely violent when she got to the hospital so they had to sedate her. She was now under observation. Emmett decided, and announced, that Jessica was mad as a hatter and that they should lock her up and through away the key. Esme scowled at him, no one laughed. Carlisle told Esme that Emmett and I would need to speak to the police about what happened. Esme called the police station and Bella's dad was on the way to the Cullen's house right now. Everyone got comfy, watching television, Esme drifted out of the room murmuring something about snacks. I looked at Alice, she looked at me and then pointed to the stairs. I nodded and we silently went to her bedroom,

"What happened?" she pressed me,

"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders,

"Something happened, people don't go nuts for no reason," I decided to just tell her, it was done now and I didn't like lying anymore,

"Well she text Emmett yesterday and, it was a little threatening," I looked away from her and looked at my feet, "So Emmett and I decided that we needed to find out why she attacked you,"

"You could have just asked me," she whispered, I looked at her, and got lost in her violet eyes for a second,

"I didn't want to upset you," I had avoided speaking about the attack ever since it had happened,

"Don't be silly, it wouldn't have upset me," this girl was like steel!

"Well we went to ask Jessica and she went like weird," I laughed quietly at my wording, "She said that I was 'hers' and that I loved her, and I said that I loved you," I blushed and Alice blushed too,

"Thank you, Jazz," she smiled and kissed me tenderly. I hugged her tightly to my chest and then Esme shouted me downstairs. Alice took my hands and squeezed it reassuringly. Bella's dad was as awkward as she was, I told him my story and then he spoke to Emmett. He promised Esme that nothing would happen to either of us, that it was clearly Jessica that needed help. Esme offered for Rose and I to stay another night, and as tempting as it was I declined. Rosalie and I had been living a dream the past few days, but dreams don't last forever. It was time to wake up, and smell the coffee.

The lights were on inside the house as we pulled up. On our way back from the Cullen's, I had stopped to get Matthew and Daniel some beer. I thought that it would maybe sweeten them up a little, hopefully. Rosalie was visibly tense, I wished that I was stronger, that I could fight back and look after her the way I should be able to. But I was nothing, a weakling. I got out of the car first, and got the beer from the boot. I shifted the boxes so I could hold Rose's hand and we walked to the door. It was unlocked, like I had assumed and we walked in. The first thing I noticed was the smell of cleaning products. I scrunched my brow together, did I miss something? I put the beer in the kitchen, Rosalie tagging along beside me, equally as confused. The place was spotless, but what worried me was that the furniture was gone. The whole place was empty, stripped, nothing but the carpet was left. Had he gone, fled? I felt hope bubble in my stomach but I pushed it back down, I wasn't that lucky. I took Rosalie's hand tightly in mine and we walked upstairs. As we walked I could hear voices. I looked in my room, everything was gone, my eyes bulged. I checked Rosalie's, hers was empty too. Matthew's room was cleaned out as well. Rosalie and I were silent as we grew closer to the room the voices were coming from, I pushed open the bathroom door to see Daniel and Matthew packing the towels away in boxes,

"What are you doing?" I whispered, Rosalie hid behind me,

"Oh hello kids, back so soon?" Matthew had a malicious look in his eyes. I repeated myself,

"What are you doing?" I was louder this time,

"We," he pointed his fingers at all of us, "Are moving."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Well what do you all think? I hope you all like it. I did struggle with the Jessica thing, I wasn't sure where I was going with that so I hope you like what I did. I am dedicating this chapter to tiara shine, thank you very much and I hope you liked this update! Now I must confess myself disappointed. I only got 3 out of the 7 reviews I wanted. Do you guys not like the story? Please review! We will go for 7 again, okay? I was going to leave this update to put you all in suspense but I am too nice for that. So here you have it, please read and review, I hope you like it. Constructive criticism please! Oh and please, please follow me on twitter. Search KatKalamity and follow! I will answer and questions on there and also give updates on Protector. Oh and please do the poll on my profile!**

**Love always, **

**KatKalamity**


	15. Glimpse Of The Future

**Chapter 15**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I stared, completely dumbfounded, at the man whom I loath to the deepest depths of my soul,

"What?" I whispered, trying to control the anger which was threatening to overflow,

"We are moving," I clenched my teeth,

"Why?" Rosalie whispered in a frightened voice,

"You have started to mingle with people too much," He smiled wickedly,

"They are our friends," Rosalie replied,

"Yes, friends who's father is a doctor," he had an evil grin painted on his face, I scowled,

"I thought you liked me having a girlfriend to control, manipulate," I was playing my last card here, would he take it?

"Well yes Jasper, I like you learning early," he grinned, "But unfortunately, your sister seems to have a puppy following her around, pining" His grin was gone now,

"But, daddy, I don't even like Emmett. He's just a nuisance, Jasper can get rid of him," She was begging, pleading now. I knew she was lying, but I just knew her so much better and also knew the truth. But would Matthew buy it? I crossed my fingers behind my back, I watched his face he was in deep thought. Then I felt completely disgusted with myself, this was putting Alice in a lot of danger,

"Well, when you put it like that," he was no longer smiling, but looking at Daniel who had remained completely silent throughout the discussion,

"We can stay?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me, suspicious at my upbeat tempo, " I mean, I have that bitch almost wrapped around my finger. I was hoping to play around with her a little bit," I tried my best to look scheming,

"Jasper, you will sort out this boy that is annoying Rosie?" Matthew asked e, I gulped loudly,

"Of course I will Matthew, I will teach him a lesson he won't soon forget." Matthew smiled evilly,

"Good. Daniel, lets leave Jasper and Rosalie to unpack," I looked up shocked, was he not going to beat us up? We had disappeared for days, surely a beating was due? He noticed my look,

"Don't worry, little Jasper, you and Rosalie will get punished later. Get my room sorted, I am tired." I nodded, breathless. I pulled Rosalie into Matthew's room and we quickly started unpacking the various boxes, I put up his bed again. Rosalie informed me that the nightmare she had the previous night was about Matthew hurting me, I comforted her briefly. There was no time to really make her feel any better. We continued our work in silence knowing that we had just dug a huge hole for ourselves,

Rosalie and I had stayed up late trying to re-organise the house. We ended up sleeping curled up together on my bedroom floor. I had tried to make it as comfortable as possible, sleeping on the mattress and covering us with various blankets, Matthew had turned the heating off. Unfortunately when I woke up in the morning I had a stiff neck. Rosalie did too but we soldiered on, we showered and dressed, Rosalie hardly bothered today, no make-up and wearing drab clothes. She looked like she had given up. We both had huge bags under our eyes from lack of sleep, I had insisted that she should go to bed earlier than me but she refused, wanting to help. She had another nightmare but she didn't speak about it. We didn't have time for breakfast, we still had to sort out the living room for Matthew and Daniel before they got up, we wanted to sweeten them up. We considered staying home and getting the rest of the house sorted but we quickly changed our minds, the more time spent away from Matthew and Daniel, the better. We ran out of the house with no time to spare, my stomach was growling the whole way to school. The bell rang as soon as we parked, I looked up to see a very concerned Alice at the steps. I told Rosalie I would meet her after school and we went our separate ways. Alice was not smiling when I reached her, a sight I did not like,

"You look exhausted Jazzy," she said,

"Yes, I feel it too," I chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. We walked hand in hand to class,

"Did you not sleep?" She asked me, I lied,

"Not really, I couldn't sleep last night,""Oh," was her reply, I nudged her,

"I mean I didn't have an angel sleeping beside me, did I?" that worked, I got a smile,

"Here," she handed me an apple, I looked up confused. My stomach hadn't rumbled in front of her, " I had a feeling you didn't have breakfast." She didn't look me in the eye. What was going on with her?

"Thanks Ali, you were right," I bit eagerly into the apple, sweet, just like her lips. I scoffed it down and dumped the core as we entered the classroom. We chatted lightly in class, but Alice seemed preoccupied. I desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong but I decided she would tell me. Lunch came quickly and we all sat around the table,

"How was your dad?" Emmett asked me, I cringed at him,

"He was fine, he missed us," I smirked, missed his punch bags more like,

"Oh right," Emmett replied,

"So what happened to Jessica? Do you know anything else?" I changed the subject, Edward answered this time. I knew he was very interested in Jessica's situation as he wanted to be a doctor,

"She is still under observation, they have been pumping her full of drugs though so she's very disoriented," I nodded, "They think she has a mental health issue." Emmett scoffed,

"Yes, she's a schizophrenic," I smiled slightly. Alice was very quiet throughout lunch. We left early and sat outside on the steps. She then turned concerned,

"Jasper, I think you and Rosalie should stay with us again tonight," I looked at her confused. I wondered if Emmett had told her, but I knew he hadn't,

"Why, do you miss sleeping with me, too?" I chuckled, she didn't smile but shook her head,

"I think it's safer," she looked me in the eye, so concerned. What was going on with her?"What do you mean Ali? I am perfectly safe at home,"

"No Jazzy, your not. There is a lot of bad people in the world," my eyes were slits now, she must know something,

"What is going on with you Alice?" my tone was a little harsh now,

"Let's just say I have this, feeling, that something bad is going to happen to you tonight. Please stay at my house tonight Jasper," tears glistened in her eyes,

"Alice I wish I could, but I just got home. Another time perhaps," She was standing now,

"You can't say I didn't try to protect you," and she ran away. I didn't even get up to run after her, I was too coward. She knew something. But what did she mean she had a feeling? Alice was like one huge riddle to me, I thought I knew her but obviously not. It was then I decided to find out what was going on with her.

Alice didn't come to the rest of our classes. Emmett text me to say she had gone home sick. I was very lonely and didn't listen in any of my classes. Guilt setting in slowly, I should have gone after her. I met Rosalie after school and we drove home quickly, going over the limit a few times. When we got home Rosalie ran in to start dinner. I walked in casually, still having Matthew under the pretence I was turning into him with my woman habits. Rosalie and I had agreed that our relationship couldn't be so close in front of him anymore, that I would have to boss her around a few times to convince him I was different. We both desperately wanted to stay in Forks,

"Did you sort that boy out, Jasper?" Matthew asked from the couch. The living room smelled like a brewery and tobacco. Matthew didn't smoke, but Daniel did. It made me sick to my stomach,

"Yes, I did. Don't worry he won't go within ten miles of Rosalie form now on," I tried to sound malicious. Rosalie had clued Emmett in on the whole situation. He got very angry, but he promised to keep it to himself, and to go along with our story. Rosalie made lovely dinner, as usual. I had to bite my tongue to stop from complimenting her. But I gave her a look of thanks when Matthew and Daniel were distracted. I felt guilty, not helping Rosalie tidy up. I stop up eventually,

"Where are you going?" Matthew barked,

"To finish unpacking my bedroom," I replied smoothly,

"Fine, go get your sister. I have issues to discuss with her." I felt horrible going in to get Rosalie, we both knew what he wanted but what could two kids do to stop him? Rosalie hugged me briefly, reassuringly. I trudged upstairs to my room and turned up my ipod as loud as it would go, as Rosalie had instructed me, so I could block out the screams. I finished my room too quickly and decided to do Rosalie's too. But there wasn't much left to do and I had ran out of things to do. I was decided to go downstairs and help Rose, when my phone vibrated in my pockets. It was a message from Alice;

_I know what you are going to do, don't. Trust me Jazz x._

I was completely confused, was I missing something? I looked out my window, paranoia was setting in. She had to know something. I let out a frustrated scream, she didn't trust me enough to let me in on the obvious secret she was keeping. My bedroom door flew open, Daniel and Matthew entered,

"Your turn Jasper," Daniel grinned maliciously. I knew that Daniel enjoyed hurting me more than Rosalie, he was worse than Matthew, totally twisted. Matthew used to be okay sometimes, when he wasn't drunk he wasn't that bad. But he was much nicer when my mom was around. But there was no excuse for him, even when he was sober her knew what he did, and it didn't seem he ever regretted it. He never apologised and he was never nice. He was like an empty shell that was filled with nothing but hate and anger. A night of pain ensued. I took it all, not bothering to fight back, there was absolutely no point when there was two of them. I was vaguely aware of being called many names in between punches and kicks. I could vaguely hear a girl screaming and crying but I wasn't listening. I had my eyes closed tightly and was thinking of the happy time at Alice's house and the times I had spent with her at the river. Alice was my salvation,, my love, my only hope. I thought of her beautiful face until everything went black. I dreamt that night. It was a strange, happy dream. A tall man with curly blond hair, a small woman next to him with short inky black hair and piercing violet eyes. They were holding each others hand, they were in a park of some sorts. They were both grinning widely, happiness radiating off of them. I then noticed what they were grinning at, 3 small children. They were playing on a swing set, two boys and a girl. The girl had black, curly hair and dark blue eyes, exact copies of the man's. The boys both had blond hair, also curly, with the violet eyes their mother gave them. It was a beautiful scene of happiness. When I awoke suddenly, I didn't feel the pain, I felt hope, because I knew those people. Those two madly in love, happy people. It was Alice and I.

**A/N: There you go guys. I hope you all like it. I don't think I will be updating for a while now, I have school starting again soon and also because to be honest I don't think anyone likes the story anymore. I keep requesting reviews and I get like 3. So maybe if I get more reviews I will update more often, sorry to sound so horrible but I like to know people like the story. Constructive Criticism please! Oh and also do the poll on my profile. Follow me on Twitter, I give updates on how the writing is going and answer any questions. Just search KatKalamity in the find people bar and that will take you to my profile. I love you guys,**

**KatKalamity**


	16. Marriage, Pregnancy and Premonitions

**Chapter 16**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I was smiling at my dream, but my smile was quickly wiped away when I took in my surroundings. Rosalie was leaning over me, looking anxious, dabbing my face with a blood stained rag. I felt a rush of love run through me. Rosalie was obviously in pain but she was so selfless, always thinking about others before herself. So much like mom, I smiled weakly at her,

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?" Rosalie asked me in a concerned voice,

"I'm okay Rose, I am sore but there isn't much you can do," I wasn't lying, I was in pain all over. I could tell I would soon be black and blue, if I wasn't already, I then realised I was on my bed,

"How did I get to my bed?" I asked, brows knitted together in confusion,

"I managed to drag you, I might be responsible for a few cuts." She looked down, ashamed,

"Thanks Rosie," I smiled. She smiled back and continued to dab my wounds,

"How are you?" I asked, concerned,

"I'm fine Jazz, I will take some painkillers. Nothing I haven't experienced before," I nodded, she then used the horrid antiseptic wipes that sting like hell on me, I kept wincing and she hesitated but I told her to continue. I was now faced with many issues. The most prominent being how I was going to cover up my injuries tomorrow. But I then decided that either Rosalie could cover them or I would come up with a story. The thing that was annoying me the most was the text message from Alice. It was like she knew what was going on in my house at that exact moment, like she knew what I was about to do. Well she obviously had an inkling about something. I knew Emmett wouldn't have told her, but maybe she had overheard something? Or maybe Emmett talks in his sleep, Rosalie interrupted my reverie,

"Alice phoned," I shot up into a sitting position at that, instantly regretting it. I was in immense pain,

"What did she want?" I whispered, hurt coursing through my body,

"She wanted to check something," She tried to push me back down, I resisted,

"Check on what?" I asked her,

"You," She seemed confused too, her brows knitted together exactly like mine did,

"What do you mean?"

"She, said she had a feeling that you got hurt,"

"Oh," she nodded,

"At first I thought she knew, but then I remembered Emmett telling me that she was very perceptive." I nodded, she certainly seemed to be. I looked at the clock and groaned it was 5:50, there was absolutely no point in trying to get anymore sleep. Rosalie helped me up, I cringed as I got into a standing position. I always hurt after Matthew's attacks, but with Daniel's help, it was so much more worse. Rosalie suggested I go for a shower so I did as I was told. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and my eyes widened in shock. My pale skin was covered in purpling bruises over my chest, legs and arms. I had a bloody and swollen lip and a beauty of a bruise over my left eye. I was sure I had another broken rib and was covered everywhere in bleeding scratches. Every step sent a wave of pain over me. I stepped into the warm shower and hissed as the water hit my body. I stood still, letting the water untangle my tense muscles. I looked at the flow of water going down the plughole, tinged with fresh, ruby red blood. I washed and then cautiously got out of the shower. The last thing I needed was for me to slip and fall on the slippery floor. I dried carefully, dabbing the sorer parts of my body. Rosalie had handed me clothes before I went into the bathroom which she had been warming on the radiator. They were still warm when I pulled them on. Always one step ahead, she had given me a black turtleneck and jeans. The outfit covered almost all of my injuries, of course the only issue now was my face. Rosalie and I decided that covering the bruise wouldn't look good so we came up with a story instead. Rosalie had bruises too, and she was walking funny. She promised me it was nothing she couldn't handle and went for a quick shower. She had tidied my bedroom when I was washing, I could smell the scent of bleach. There were faint brown marks where my blood had stained the carpet. She even stripped my bed, it must have been bloody too. I wanted to relieve a burden from Rosalie so I decided to make Matthew and Daniel's breakfast. I was just placing the plates in the oven when Rose reappeared. She covered herself well, wearing a long sleeved t-shirt. Fortunately she did not have any facial bruising to cover. We ate our toast in silence, both of us chucking down painkillers with some water, and then we left for school. I was dreading it in some ways, and looking forward to it in others. I wanted to know what Alice knew about our situation but I didn't want to answer the millions of questions I was sure to receive about my face. It would be a long, long day.

Alice was in a strange mood when I met her. She was standing next to her car with Emmett, he had a concerned look on his face. Alice was jumpy, and looked like she hadn't slept. She smiled at me weakly,

"Morning Jazz,"

"Morning Ali," she hugged me lightly, almost like she knew I would be in pain,

"How are you?" There seemed to be a double meaning in her question,

"Fine, you?" Her small smile vanished,

"Fine." she snapped, not looking at me, "I'm going to class." and without a look back, she walked away from me. I turned to look at Emmett,

"Jasper, dude. She was up all night with me, she was being so strange." I then noticed that Emmett too, looked like he was sleep deprived,

"Strange? How?" I was at this point completely convinced that something was going on. A sudden thought struck me, maybe Carlisle said something to Alice. Maybe he feared for mine and Rose's safety so much that he would involve his only daughter,

"She was really jumpy. She kept telling me, begging me to take her to your house. I asked her why, she said that something bad was going to happen. Did you tell her? I wasn't sure if you did, so I wouldn't take her, I thought you didn't want her involved," How would she know if something was going to happen?

"No, I didn't tell her. I don't want her involved, it's far too dangerous, no way," Emmett looked swiftly at Rosalie,

"Jazz, don't you think that, maybe, telling Alice would be good? I mean then you can have someone else to speak to, lean on." Her words came out in a rush, I stared at her, incredulous,

"No." was my simple response, I was sure my eyes were filled with disbelief,

"Well anyway, I was halfway through telling Alice she was being silly, that you were fine and she kind out, spaced out. I waved my hands in front of her face, shouted at her too, but she just stared wide eyed into space," I furrowed my brows in confusion,

"What was wrong with her?" was she ill?

"I don't know, she said she was daydreaming." I would have continued the conversation, but at that precise moment, reality called. The bell rang and I trudged to class.

Nothing eventful happened in class, except fro people constantly turning around to stare at me. There were many whispers, but I didn't bother telling anyone the fake story, I would save it for people who asked me to my face. I didn't learn anything because I wasn't listening. Alice wasn't talking to me, she seemed to be in deep thought, like she was having a debate with herself. I found my mind drifting to what Emmett had told me, jumpy? Well Alice tended to be on the hyper side, but it seemed that she was more scared than excited. I jumped, startled by the bell ringing. Alice was already out of the door before I could utter a word to her. Lunchtime was eventful, it seemed that Edward and Bella had an announcement to make. Everyone at the table was in a sombre mood, that is except for Bella and Edward, Edward cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

"Bella and I have some news," We were all listening now, I looked over at Alice. She was staring into space, like Emmett said she had been doing last night. Suddenly she blinked and she turned to Edward and Bella,

"Oh," she said knowingly,

"Well, we wanted to tell you in private," Bella began, looking away from our gaze, blushing,

"But we just can't keep it to ourselves any longer," Edward was grinning from ear to ear, I turned my head to the side, trying to figure out what he was talking about,

"Your getting married?" Alice whispered, Edward looking at her, surprised,

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh, I just guessed," she looked away again,

"Well, like Alice said, we are getting married." Edward beamed, I couldn't help but smile,

"Congratulations," I said to him, Rosalie congratulated them too,

"Why?" Emmett asked, he looked suspicious, "Your not knocked up are you?" He looked at Bella now, and another blush crept up her face. Edward wrapped his arm around her and turned to Emmett,

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," he hissed at his brother, Emmett's eyes widened,

"You are pregnant?" he whispered, Bella nodded,

"Yes, Bella and I are having a baby," I stared, incredulous. That was unexpected,

"What did your dad say Bells?" Rosalie asked quietly, Bella looked up,

"Well, he was a little angry, he wanted me out of the house. But then I reminded him that I am only a little younger than my mom was when they got married and had me. So he calmed down," she seemed a little sad, poor Bella,

"He wanted you out?" Emmett asked

"Yes, he did. So Bella and I decided that it would be better if she moved in with us." Edward addressed everyone again, Alice still didn't look at anyone,

"Well congratulations twice over you guys," Emmett grinned,

"Thank you," Bella smiled,

"Gosh, your making me an uncle so young," Emmett smirked,

"Don't forget auntie Alice," Bella smiled warmly in Alice's direction,

"Thanks," I heard Alice reply faintly,

""Auntie Alice who will also be in charge of arranging the wedding," Bella said, I knew she was trying to please Alice. I looked at Alice, I heard her sniff and then she got up and left the canteen. I followed her, not looking back. She started running, she ran all the way to the river.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms cautiously around her tiny frame. She sobbed into my shoulder, I waited, listening to her sobs quiet and her breathing to even out. When she was calmed down she pulled away from me to look up at me through puffy, red eyes. Tear stains stained her beautiful face. We sat looking at each other until she broke the silence,

"You'll leave me," I voice broke on the last word, I looked at her, brows furrowed,

"No I won't, I will never leave you Alice," I tried to make my voice sound as reassuring as possible,

"What if, I had a secret…something I have not told anybody," She whispered,

"Well, it's up to you to share the secret. I wouldn't tell anyone and I most certainly would not leave you," she sighed and looked away from me,

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Jasper." she got up and wandered to the edge of the water, dipping her fingers in,

"Alice, I would never leave you, ever." I meant it, I thought bad to the dream I had had, the dream of our possible, future? Those children, our children and the happiness that radiated off of all of us. I wanted that, I wanted her,

"Remember the last time that we came here?" she nodded, "And I made a promise, what was that promise?" I asked her tenderly as I joined her a the river's edge,

"You promised you would never leave me," she said in a more confident tone. She hugged me lightly, I was thankful she didn't aggravate my injuries,

"Exactly," I whispered into her ear,

"Jasper, I know." She said, I was confused so I asked,

"You know what, Ali?" she bit her lip, "Hey come on, tell me," I smiled warmly,

"I know, about you and Rosalie's situation," I froze and asked her in a clipped tone,

"How?" I didn't know how to react, this was exactly what I wanted to keep from her,

"Well I…" she trailed off, I looked her dead in the eyes,

"You can tell me anything Alice," I coaxed,

"You won't leave?" she asked again, I shook my head,

"Never," she seemed convinced,

"I can see the future."

**A/N: There you go! I just want to say a big thank you to all of the people that kindly reviewed! After 5 reviews I was so happy, I couldn't help but continue. I really hope that you like this chapter guys, I tried my best. I have to admit I got a little bit stuck with the whole Edward and Bella thing because I didn't know whether to choose pregnancy, marriage or both. I hope that I made the right decision and that everyone still likes my story. Please review! I won't give a number of how many I want but I got 13 reviews for chapter 15, so if you can do it for one chapter why not for all of the others? Please do the poll on my profile, It will be taken down soon. Also follow me on twitter, I give updates on how the writing is going, ****/KatKalamity****, thank you so much, I love you all (:**

**KatKalamity**


	17. Said I Never Would

**Chapter 17**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I stared at Alice, gob smacked. I thought, for a brief second, that she was joking, playing around with me. But then I started to add things up. The text messages, the way she had a feeling that something was going to happen, and then it did. I looked at her, she was chewing her bottom lip again, obviously agitated by my silence,

"Jasper?" she finally asked, I took a few minutes to collect my thoughts,

"Yes?" I asked her,

"Do you believe me? You are the only person I have told, I don't want people thinking I am crazy." she seemed panicked, as if she thought I was about to run away screaming,

"I believe you, Ali," I smiled now. So this was what she had been so preoccupied about,

"Really?" she asked in a hopeful tone, I chuckled,

"Of course, Alice, the evidence backs up the theory," she finally smiled, and I realised, again, how much I love this girl. My whole world revolves around her,

"Good, but we can't tell anybody Jasper. They will definitely send me away, saying I am mental. I don't want to be like Jessica," she physically shivered, I laughed quietly,

"Alice, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she smiled,

"Pinkie promise?" I grinned,

"Pinkie promise, Ali," and she twisted her tiny, pale pinkie finger around my larger one. We sat, enjoying each others presence Alice broke the silence again,

"I looked into my past," she began,

"What were you looking for?" I asked her, she looked me in the eyes,

"Well I wanted to see if maybe there were records of me having…visions…before the accident. Because I have had them since I woke up from the accident," I widened my eyes,

"The whole time I have known you, you have had these?" I asked her, she nodded,

"Yes, In fact, I saw you coming," she smiled,

"You did?"

"Yes, but of course I wasn't sure that we would get together, I just saw you coming to school," she smiled, pulling her hands through my hair,

"So I looked into my background, and what I found wasn't…nice,"

"Oh, what did you find?" I asked her,

"Well…I told you that they died in a car crash, remember?" how could I forget?

"Yes," I prompted,

"Well I looked into my past and it seems that they were driving me somewhere. The police at the scene noted that there was only one suitcase," I furrowed my brows,

"Where were they going?" I asked,

"They were taking me somewhere" Alice replied,

"Where were they taking you?"

"They were taking me to an asylum," She looked away from me, I turned her face towards me and held it in my warm hands,

"No one is sending you to an asylum, Alice. And if they try, well they would have to get through me first," she giggled,

"Thanks Jazz,"

We spent the remainder of the afternoon there enjoying each others company. It wasn't until it was about time for school to finished that we decided we should head back. We walked hand in hand to school, chatting together. It wasn't until we were almost at the school that Alice stopped. A pained look on her face,

"Jasper, you can't go back there." she was clinging to my hand like a lifeline,

"Alice, I have to go back," I couldn't look into her eyes, they were my weakness,

"But why Jasper?" she asked, I voice cracking,

"I just have to Alice, he is Rosalie's dad. And he is the person that my mum left in charge of us were she to ever come to harm," my voice wavered, I wasn't keen on talking of my mother,

"But Jasper, he's hurting you and Rosalie. I am sure that your mother wouldn't want that," she insisted, I sighed loudly,

"It isn't up for discussion, Alice. We are fine." and that was that. She huffed but we didn't discuss it further. I would, of course, have loved to simply leave Matthew, go and live with Alice in her big house and be happy. But I knew for a fact that if Rosalie and I did that, then we would be in greater danger than we would be if we stayed with him. When we got to the school, pupils were just leaving, pouring out quickly from the ancient building. I saw Emmett walking with Rosalie towards my car and I quickly followed, dragging Alice behind me,

"Where did you two go?" Emmett asked suspiciously,

"Somewhere," I replied, he looked at me,"

"Wow, you really painted a picture Jazz, I feel like I was there," he said sarcastically,

"I just thought that you two should know, that Alice knows," Emmett smiled slightly, Rosalie looked at me, confusion painted over her face,

"Ah, so you took Rose's advice, did you?" Emmett asked, I nodded,

"Yes, something like that." I felt guilty now, I said I would never get Alice involved in this mess and now was, without a doubt, involved. I glanced at my watched and looked at Rose again,

"We better get going," I said, she nodded and turned to kiss Emmett. Yuck. I gave Alice a hug and she promised to text me tonight. I thought I was going to have to peel Emmett off of Rosalie, it looked like he was cutting of her airway, but he soon pulled away. He helped Rosalie into the car and Alice gave me a sorrowful look. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove, as fast as I could, back to the house. Not my home, no my home was wherever Alice was.

Matthew's car wasn't in the driveway when we arrived at the house. Normally this would have lifted our spirits, but then we remembered that Daniel was here too. We entered the house cautiously. The lights were off, I turned them and saw Matthew sitting on the couch,

"Turn the lights off!" he shouted, "It adds to the effect," confused, I did as I was told. Rosalie rushed off into the kitchen to prepare dinner, I gritted my teeth and sat down on one of the couches furthest away from Matthew. I had already realised that he was watching something on TV. But when I realised what it was he was watching, I was glad Rose had gone into the kitchen. It was some horrific pornographic film,

"What's this?" I blurted out, Matthew turned to me,

"Oh, Daniel got it for me, thought I would enjoy it." He replied, he seemed to be enjoying it alright,

"Cool. Is Daniel away out in your car?" I enquired,

"Oh, yes. He's away to go get us some women," I nodded, knowing what he meant, " I never thought, Jasper, I should have asked him to get you one. Want me to call him?" I shook my head,

"No, it's okay. I have a lot of homework to get out of the way," how disgusting. It was obviously Daniel who had engineered this, Matthew never watched these kinds of films or brought women to the house. He always made do with Rose, In a way I actually found myself glad for Daniel being here. Then an idea came into my head,

"Are you sure?" he asked me,

"Yes. So will you and Daniel be wanting dinner?" I tried to hide the hopeful tone in my voice,

"Oh, no actually. Daniel is getting pizza," I nodded,

"Right. Well do you think I could go out for dinner? I fancy a steak at the diner," I lied effortlessly,

"If you want," I smiled but quickly hid it,

"Can I take Rosalie with me? For company," I glanced at me,

"Don't you want to take that girl of yours for company?" I swallowed loudly,

"I would, but she is busy tonight. I will make do with Rose." I was surprised that he bought it. I ran into the kitchen and quickly stopped Rosalie from cooking. She was overjoyed that I had managed to get us out of the house for a while. When we were leaving I had told Matthew that we were actually going to Port Angeles, I remember the restaurant that Alice and I had eaten at and I told him I wanted to go there. He said it was fine. So Rosalie and I jumped in the car and drove, not really knowing where we were going, but it was certainly not Port Angeles.

Rosalie must have text Emmett because she insisted that I drive to the Cullen's house. I did as I was told, realising it was the safest place to be. Esme welcomed us in with open arms, Alice was overjoyed,

"Jasper!" she squealed and ran into my arms. I hugged her gingerly, not wanting to let go but not wanting to hurt myself. I tried not to make it noticeable, Carlisle was present,

"Esme, are you sure we aren't intruding?" I asked her,

"No, honestly Jasper the more the merrier. Have you eaten?" Rosalie answered,

"No, we haven't. But don't worry Esme we will get something when we go home," Esme shook her head, giggling,

"Don't be silly, Rosalie, we have more than enough food to feed us and Emmett happily." I grinned, I couldn't help it, the house seemed to be filled with love and happiness. We all sat in the living room whilst Esme prepared dinner. Edward and Bella were not in the living room with us, Alice said they kept to Edward's room a lot. We all watched a comedy, Emmett was completely absorbed by the sounds of it, his laughter lifted my mood every time it boomed out. As usual, I found myself absorbed in Alice's eyes. I loved our relationship, so much more than just talking and kissing, it was deep. Every time she smiled I realised that I was living for her, for the possible future I dreamed about, and possibly for the future she had foreseen. I suddenly wanted to tell her about the dream, I had only just remember it, it seemed only fair I should tell her. But now was not the time, Esme had just called us for dinner. We all walked casually to the dining room, well everyone apart from Emmett who ran as fast as he could. He must be hungry. Esme had made chicken pie, it was amazing. Emmett had triple servings, I wasn't surprised. After dinner Alice dragged me upstairs before I could offer to help Esme clean the dishes. She closed the door behind us. We sat on her bed, I looked around the similar room again, comfort washing over me,

"Stay tonight Jasper," she whispered,

"I can't," she scowled, "I have something to tell you," she looked at me , perplexed,

"What?" her eyes were alight with excitement, maybe she had seen me telling her a secret. Or maybe she already knew,

"Do you already know?" I asked her, she grinned,

"Well…yes. I think that my visions are subjective, if you make a decision to do something, I see it. But if you change your mind then the vision changes," I nodded my head, this premonition stuff was quite interesting,

"Okay, so there is no point in me telling you then," we laughed together,

"Nope. But hoe exciting is that Jasper? Maybe I am rubbing off on you," I smiled,

"Or maybe it's just my mind showing me what I really want,"

"The children, the way you described them, they sound so beautiful," I grinned,

"Well, with an angel for a mother, no wonder,"

"Don't forget their angel of a father," she grinned. We chatted a little more and then ventured down the stairs to sit with everyone else. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room,

"Alice, Jasper, come join us," Carlisle welcomed us. We sat together on the loveseat,

"Bella and Edward just told us some very exciting news," Alice giggled and grinned widely at me, naturally she must already know,

"What news?" Alice asked, pretending she didn't already know,

"We just told Mom and Dad what we intend to name the baby," Edward said, I smiled, how nice, Bella and Edward having a baby,

"What are they?" Alice probed,

"Edward Jacob if it's a boy," Bella said affectionately, "And Renesmee Carlie if it's a girl," I knew that the boys name was obviously after Edward and a boy Jacob that Bella was friendly with from La Push. Renesmee, however, was a very strange name,

"Renesmee?" I questioned, I hoped I didn't sound rude,

"Yes, we wanted something unique but that had a meaning. Renesmee is Esme and Renée combined, and Carlie is Charlie and Carlisle combined," Edward answered me, seemingly not offended by my question,

"Those are lovely names," I complimented them. Bella seemed very comfortable in the Cullen house now, like she belonged. Esme was practically glowing with pride, I knew she loved children and would be a great mother. It was 10 o'clock and Rosalie came downstairs, announcing that we should leave. Esme wanted us to stay, Carlisle offered to phone Matthew and explain, but Rosalie and I refused. We knew we had to go back to the house, we worked so hard to function around Matthew that we couldn't risk everything we had built up now. Besides, he had no idea we were here, he was under the pretence that we were in Port Angeles getting dinner. But a tiny voice inside my head couldn't help but ask, would he even notice? I pushed it away and Rosalie and I drove back to the house, not home, but back to hell. Rosalie and I entered the house, I had warned her to go straight up the stairs, but what we both saw shocked us so much we were frozen. Daniel had, indeed, brought along 2 women for his and Matthew's entertainment, I recognised one of them, gob smacked, I whispered her name, but no one but Rosalie heard. I felt myself getting dragged up the stairs for the second time today, what was going on?

**A/N: Well that's chapter 17 for you! I hope you liked it, I was going to wait and update tomorrow but in a few minutes, it will technically be tomorrow for me. Hopefully when I go online tomorrow I will have a lot of reviews in my inbox! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, but could I ask that maybe you guys could make some suggestions? I find that these suggestions help me write the story, don't worry you will get recognition! So who do you think is performing for Matthew and Daniel? I can't wait to hear your ideas! The poll is now closed, but thank you to everyone who voted. The majority of you do not want any of the characters to be turned into a vampire, and I very much agree! Follow me on twitter, I give updates on how the writing is going, ****/KatKalamity****, please review!**

**Love always you guys,**

**KatKalamity**


	18. Phonecalls and Knives

**Chapter 18**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I sat on Rosalie's bed , confusion etched over both of our face,

"Jasper, she is supposed to be in hospital. She should be in a psychiatric ward, she dangerous!" Rosalie whispered harshly, although there was no need for whispering. Matthew and Daniel had loud music on downstairs,

"Yes, I know that Rosalie. She must have escaped," I replied in a harsh tone,

"Well what do we do? If she sees you or me, she might go off on one," I shivered inwardly at the memory of Jessica going crazy. I didn't want Rosalie to get hurt, but what could I do,

"What do you want me to do, Rose?" I asked, my tone clipped,

"I don't know Jasper, but she's a danger to everyone, even Daniel and Matthew," she wasn't exaggerating, from what Carlisle had told us, Jessica was quite a hazard to not only those around her, but to herself as well. I didn't want anyone getting hurt, not even her,

"I know Rose," I whispered, I rubbed my temples trying to come up with a different solution to the only one I could come up with. I had a debate with myself, weighing the pros and cons of the only solution I could think of. I knew that it would be safer to call Carlisle, but then he would have no choice but to do something about Matthew and Daniel. But even if I anonymously called the police, well then they would do something perhaps even more drastic with Daniela and Matthew, I sighed,

"Jazz, we have to do something," I looked up at her, she was concerned at my lack of response,

"We have to call Carlisle," she gasped, shock covering her features,

"Are you sure Jasper? Once we call him, the game is up," I nodded grabbing her hands I looked her straight in the eyes,

"Its out only option, at least Carlisle will be someone we know, and not Bella's dad," she nodded, agreeing with my logic, "So I am going to call Carlisle, and you are going to pack a bag with everything you need, okay?"

"Okay Jazz." and that was that. She pulled a duffel bag from underneath her bed and set about packing. I sat on her bed perfectly still, awaiting a call I knew was coming. As if on cure my phone rang. Rosalie looked over, surprised. I picked up the phone,

"Hi Alice," I greeted my angel. Of course she would have had a vision of me making the decision, or maybe even a vision of me calling Carlisle,

"Hi Jazz, are you okay?" she asked me, conversationally. She obviously was pleased with the situation she had foreseen,

"Yes I am fine," I smiled, "So I am guessing you know?" I asked her, trying to not arouse Rosalie's suspicions,

"I did, don't worry everything will be fine. What is going to happen is we talk for a few more minutes and then you call Carlisle. I will just happen to be hovering around him and will insist I come with him, so you have some support. I think Emmett will be there too, but Its hard to see when he hasn't consciously made the decision," I nodded, listening intently,

"Okay, well will the situation be safe? For you I mean," laughed her melodious laugh,

"Don't worry Jasper, I will be perfectly safe," relief washed over me,

"Ali, will Rosalie and I have to go to a home? They will more than likely send us away," I heard her sigh,

"I'm sorry, but I can't see that yet. Since no one had made any decisions, it is all extremely hazy," I had a feeling she would say that. I just hoped that I could stay near her, preferably in Forks. But I also refused to be split up from Rosalie,

"I thought you would say that,"

"So I think it is about time you have to phone Carlisle,"

"Okay then, I suppose I will see you soon?" she guessed she would be grinning right now,

"Oh very soon Jasper. Now the problem is that you are quite far away from both my house and from the police station. I will recommend to Carlisle that he tell the police that sirens are not to be used, but until we get to you, please stay safe," I smiled at the role reversal, It was usually me worrying about her safety,

"Yes ma'am" I smiled,

"Bye Jasper, I love you,"

"Love you too Ali," and we hung up. I sat in thought for a minute, realising that Rosalie was sitting beside me again, bag packed,

"You okay?" she asked me, I nodded,

"Yes, time to phone the doctor," I grinned and dialled the number for Carlisle that was on the card he had given me when we went to the hospital. It rang three times before he picked up,

"Hello, Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" came Carlisle's soothing voice,

"Hi Carlisle, it's Jasper,"

"Hello Jasper, what can I do for you?" he asked in a curious tone. I told him the story, I thought I could hear Alice's light footsteps in the background, he promised to be there as soon as possible. He also told me to pack a bag. I thanked him and we hung up, I felt panic wash through me, did I make the right decision?

As I packed my bag I asked myself the question, was this all wise? I knew that Rosalie and I could finally be free, but would we be anymore happier? If we were in some stinking children's home with no hope of finding a family, was it any better than living with Matthew? I then thought that if we avoided Jessica, would she have been any trouble. I quickly erased that thought, if she was let loose in Forks, heavens knows what she could have gotten herself into and who she could hurt. Rosalie was very quiet, I noticed this and sat down beside her on my bed,

"It'll all be fine Rosie," I said comfortingly,

"I know Jasper, but I am still scared," I nodded and pulled her into a hug,

"I know you are, but I will protect you," she sniffled,

"What if they split us up?" I sighed,

"They will never split us up, if they try, then they will have to get through me first," I felt her smile against my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes,

"They'll be here soon," she whispered,

"Yes, they will. It's okay, Emmett might come with Carlisle, you will be fine." I thought I sounded very reassuring, after all Alice had told me it would be. It seemed like forever, but I think it was only a few minutes, when I finally heard cars approaching. I grabbed Rosalie's hand tightly,

"Show time," we said together

I was completely confident everything would go through smoothly, I was sadly mistaken. Alice had obviously only seen what was supposed to happen if Matthew and Daniel would go quietly, they obviously had other ideas. Rosalie and I stood at the top of the stairs, listening intently. The doorbell rang, but it was ignored, whether because they didn't hear it because of the music, or because they didn't want to answer the door. It rang again, once, twice, three times. No one answered, and Matthew and Daniel most certainly did not stop their activities. I grinned remembering that I had locked the back door and I had the only key for it in my jeans pocket. The doorbell rang again and I knew it was only a matter of time before the fireworks went off, I was right. After the sixth ring, the police had obviously given up, instead they shouted,

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE. WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" someone shouted, Matthew and Daniel seemed to stop what they were doing. The bell rang again and the music was abruptly switched off. Silence. Someone banged on the front door, I felt Rosalie grip my hand tighter,

"LAST CHANCE, OPEN UP!" The voice shouted again,

"Get off my land!" I heard Matthew shout, he didn't slur, the shock must have sobered him up. The police must have given up because the next thing I knew, I the door sounded like someone had knocked it down,

"Matthew Hale?" someone else, a female, asked,

"What do you think your doing? Knocking my door down, your paying for that!" Matthew shouted,

"I said are you Matthew Hale?" the female repeated,

"I am, who's asking?"

"Detective Petrie, Sir would you please come with me?" she replied smoothly,

"Why should I? You've got nothing on me," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice,

"Well Sir, I'll think you find we do,"

"And what is that?" Daniel asked this time,

"Are you Daniel Burt?" the female asked him,

"Yes, but I think you should go," he seemed confident in his words,

"Actually Sir, we are charging you with child abuse and rape," I heard Matthew splutter. I assumed that now, they would leave calmly, they couldn't wriggle out of this,

"Child abuse and rape, on whom?" Daniel asked,

"On Mr Jasper Whitlock and Miss Rosalie Hale," the policewoman replied,

"Well that is just silly, why would my friend and I bring harm to my daughter and step-son?" Matthew tried to sound innocent, he failed,

"Well we have evidence that states otherwise. Also I am under the impression that you paid for the services of these women?" the policeman stepped in, I was surprised, I thought that Jessica and the other woman would have tried to escape, or even hide,

"Your evidence is wrong, and if I paid for these women so what?" Matthew replied quickly,

"It is an offence Sir, and our evidence is not wrong." Daniel sighed frustrated,

"Jasper! Rosalie" Come down here!" He shouted, I hesitated,

"Jasper? Rosalie, would you like to join us, please?" It was Carlisle's voice, I glanced at Rosalie and she nodded. We walked hand in hand and with our bags, downstairs,

"Jasper, Rose, would you please tell these police officers that your uncle and I have never hurt you?" Rosalie stared wide eyed at his, I didn't reply,

"Jasper, Rosalie would you like to go wait in the car?" Carlisle asked,

"Yes, I think that wise," I replied to him. I was just about to leave when I heard Rosalie scream, I turned around to see her hand slip out of mine, I tried to grab her back, but Daniel pulled her away,

"Rose!" I shouted,

"No!" Emmett was present now, I looked over quickly and my heart sank, Alice was here too,

"Now Mr Burt, you don't want any harm to come to your friends daughter, Why don't you put the weapon down?" I heard the female police officer say coaxingly. I looked over at Rosalie, shock, panic and fear ran through me. Daniel had Rosalie in front of him and a knife at her throat.

**A/N: Happy guys? I am so glad to be getting back into the flow of things, and now the story is coming to an end. It's kind of sad, in a way, because I have grown to love this story so much. I hope you like where it went, and a few of you did guess it was Jessica. I quite like making her crazy in my story, purely because I didn't really like her in the Twilight books at all. So what do you all think? Please review. The poll is now finished. The story was going to go two ways, one was that Jasper would be turned into a vampire, I must admit that the story would have been much longer if that happened. The other way was the path I have chosen, since most of you didn't want it to be a vampire story, neither did I really. So please let me know what you all think. I would like to ask, are you happy it is ending, or do you think I should make it longer. Perhaps Rosalie gets pregnant or something. I love it when you tell me your ideas, I write this story for your entertainment! Please follow me on Twitter: ****/KatKalamity****, I give updates on the story and answer questions. So please Review, I love you all,**

**KatKalamity**


	19. Coming Clean

**Chapter 19**

**Jasper P.O.V**

"Get away from her, man!" Emmett shouted, I looked to see him being held back by Carlisle,

"Stay away, or she dies," Daniel threatened, Rosalie whimpered,

"Now Sir, you don't want to hurt the girl, why don't you put the knife down?" The policeman said,

"No way, so you can lock me up?" Daniel spat. I bit my lip, I promised I would always protect her, and I wasn't doing a very good job of it,

"Mr Burt, we can come to an agreement at the station. If you put the knife down, then it looks better for you than for the girl to come to harm," I wished the policeman, who I read on his nametag was in fact Bella's dad, would stop calling Rosalie 'girl',

"No you won't, you will just add attempted murder or something to my record," he laughed maliciously. Someone was going to get hurt, I could feel it in my bones as I tried to think of something to do. Someone would definitely get hurt when there was a knife involved, but I didn't want it to be Rosalie, I would rather it wasn't Rosalie,

"Please, let me go," Rosalie whispered, my heart ached,

"Jasper," I heard someone whisper, not just anyone, but Alice. She signalled for me to go over to her. I walked cautiously,

"Please Mr Burt, let her go," It was Carlisle now, trying to diffuse the situation with his calming manner,

"No way," Daniel insisted. I was surprised that Matthew was staying quiet. I glanced at him to realise he was torn. He didn't know whether to defend his daughter, or to help his friend,

"Jasper, my head hurts," Alice whispered and she clung to my chest. It didn't hurt, the adrenaline pumping through my veins made me numb,

"What can I do?" I asked her desperately,

"I don't think you can do anything, I am trying to see," she said,

"Oh, well why don't you try to not see?" I suggested, not taking my eyes off of Rosalie. Carlisle, the two police officers and Emmett were trying to get Daniel to leave Rosalie alone,

"I need to know what is going to happen. I think that if you make a decision, then it will be okay," I nodded,

"I am trying, what do you see?" I asked her, I though that distracting her might help,

"Well Jessica keeps changing her mind, she doesn't know whether to stay, or to run while everyone is distracted," I nodded,

"What about Daniel?" I asked her, she bit her lip,

"Well…he had made a decision," I looked at her, her violet eyes were swimming with unshed tears,

"What do you see Alice?" I asked her, I felt like I knew what his decision was,

"He wants to kill Rosalie, and then himself," I thought as much. He was selfish enough to kill himself too,

"Does he succeed?" I found myself asking,

"Well, I can only see what he wants to happen, so he thinks he will," fantastic. I knew someone would get hurt, then a thought popped into my head, I quickly banished it, if Alice saw, she would drag me away. Everyone was still trying to reason with Daniel, they were getting nowhere. I decided to do what I felt was right, a quick decision, that's what I needed. Without thinking twice I let go of Alice's grip, ran and shouted,

"Get away from her!" I ripped Rosalie from his grip and I struggled to get control of the knife. Daniel was on top of me and we were battling for the sharp object,

"Jasper!" I heard Rosalie scream, Alice gasped.

I could not loose, I had to win. I didn't want to be the weakling anymore, I didn't want to be the loser who gets beaten. I had endured too much from these two for so many years now,

"It was your fault you know," Daniel hissed,

"What was?" I hissed back,

"That your stupid mother got killed,"

"It was not my fault,"

"Have you ever thought, Jasper, that if you weren't born everything would be okay?" my eyes were slits now, we were both still battling for the knife. I knew that he was trying to weaken me, so he could slit my throat when he was distracted,

"My mother loved me, she wanted me, it's just a shame she went back to Matthew,"

"But Matthew is Rosalie's dad. Do you ever think that if you weren't born, then your mother would still be alive and Rosalie and her would be happy, safe," I tried to not loose control of the knife, he was fighting dirty,

"My mother was murdered, I couldn't do anything to prevent that. I don't think, however, that Matthew would have turned into the man he is, if it were not for your encouragement,"

"You both needed to learn a lesson"

"Our mother had just died, what could we possibly need to learn?" I countered, he faltered. He obviously didn't know how to reply, because that is what it all came down to, there was never any real reason for Rosalie and I to be abused, it was just a way for the two of them to release pent up anger, in a way, Daniel used Matthew to get some good punch bags. All of the anger bubbled from deep within me, I could sense that Daniel was weakening now, I had the advantage, I was stone cold sober and much younger. I thought of Alice, of Rosalie, of the Cullen's. Everyone in the room was in danger now and I had to protect them. I hissed as I finally grabbed the knife out of Daniel's hands. I felt him being lifted off of me, by Emmett. I started to get up, I could hear the handcuffs being clipped onto Daniel's hands but no one had accounted for Matthew. He lunged for me and had me in the same position Rosalie had been in, the knife in my hand raised to my throat,

"Japer!" Alice screamed, I looked at her for comfort. I knew that this could be the last time I saw my angel,

"Come on now Matt, the game is up," I was surprised to hear Daniel say,

"No way man, this kid deserves this," Matthew replied,

"Please Mr Hale, think of what you are doing," Carlisle said calmly, hands raised in a surrender position,

"I know what I am doing, I am ridding the world of filth," Matthew spat,

"You are the filth, not Jasper," I heard Alice scream,

"Shut up you stupid girl," he hissed,

"Please Alice, be quiet," I begged her,

"Oh so this is that girl of yours Jasper, you did well there. Shame she will have to see you die," he chuckled darkly,

"Please, Mr Hale, there is no need for this," Carlisle insisted, he took one careful step towards us, I wish he didn't,

"Stay away from me, or he dies!" Matthew shouted, pressing the knife closer to my throat. I felt the sharp blade drag on my skin and a slow trickle of blood,

"Carlisle, please, be careful," I begged him, he looked at me and nodded, taking a step back. I analysed the room, Jessica and her 'friend' were edging closer towards the door, eyes flickering between the door and the people in the room, probably waiting for the exact moment. Alice was next to Carlisle now, fear shining in her eyes, the police slightly behind Carlisle and Alice. Emmett had Rose wrapped into a tight hold, she was peaking up at me, I saw a single tear flow down her cheek, my stomach knotted, this was bad. I knew that someone would get hurt, I didn't need Alice's gift to know that. As soon as Matthew and Daniel put up a fight, I knew that there would be a fight. Alice could only see what we hoped would happen, what we bargained on. She couldn't see what would definitely happen, because Matthew and Daniel had been oblivious, they didn't need to make a choice at that time. The room was silent, the only sound I could hear was heavy breathing, mostly from Matthew,

"Now, get out of my house," Matthew hissed, he took a confident step back, Carlisle and Alice took one forward,

"Carlisle, please," I begged him again, he seemed strained, he didn't know what to do. His usual calm demeanour was shattered. He didn't move back, neither did Alice,

"Please Mr Hale, let Jasper go," Alice wept, I gritted my teeth,

"Stay out of this!" I whispered, harshly,

"Jasper, I don't want to see you hurt!" she screamed,

"Your not helping the situation Alice, why don't you go and stand with Emmett?" Carlisle said she shook her head. I had always found her stubbornness endearing, but tonight I could do without it,

"No, Dad. Please, I love him!" she pleaded. Whilst the conversation was going on, I hadn't realised that Matthew had taken around 4 steps backwards, dragging me with him. Police Chief Swan must have noticed though, because he stepped into the bargaining,

"Mr Hale, if you let the boy go and come quietly, it will help your situation. It could lessen the amount of time you have to serve,

"Liar!" Matthew hissed,

"Matt, it's over. Let the kid go," Daniel said in a flat, voice. I couldn't tell whether he was angry because he was going to jail, because Matthew wasn't listening to him, or because Rosalie and I would be free. Probably a mixture of all three,

"No way man, I've had them all of this time. Had so much fun, why does it have to stop," It sounded to me like Matthew was whining now, like a child having its favourite toy taken off of it,

"Don't be so ridiculous, Matt, they were never yours," Daniel laughed,

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked confused, I rolled my eyes, he had no idea,

"They are mine, all mine. I controlled you, put the ideas in your head. Started this all off," Daniel laughed louder and I felt the blade being pressed closer to my throat. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jessica and the other woman were about to make an escape. I looked at Emmett and signalled with my eyes to get him to stop them. This whole exercise would be pointless if Jessica wasn't caught. Emmett understood and he swiftly left Rosalie alone, grabbed Jessica and the woman by the elbows and pulled them to where he had been previously. I sighed a sigh of relief, now all I had to do was get Matthew handcuffed. I tried to push the knife off of my throat, pulling and pulling. It didn't budge, Matthew had a firm grasp of my wrist and was going to make me kill myself, great.

"Mr Hale please be rational, this isn't helping anyone or your situation," Carlisle pleaded. Suddenly, Rosalie stepped in,

"Dad," she whispered, "Daddy, please don't," her voice got stronger as she spoke,

"What do you want?" Matthew asked,

"Daddy, you love me, right?" She sounded so innocent, so scared,

"Well, of course I do baby girl," Matthew replied. I shivered. If he loved her then why did he hurt her?

"You would never want to hurt me, intentionally?"

"No, princess, never," He seemed confused,

"Well daddy, if you hurt my Jasper, you will hurt me,"

"But sweetheart it was his fault," Matthew's voice cracked slightly,

"What's Jasper's fault?" Rosalie asked, innocent as ever,

"That she died!" Matthew shouted, I felt a tear fall onto my shirt. Not my tears, Matthew's,

"No it's not daddy, Jasper couldn't stop it," It was working, he was getting weaker, if he got distracted enough I could get the blade away from my throat,

"It was his father, his filthy father!" Matthew shouted back,

"Jasper couldn't choose who his dad was," Rosalie reasoned. As the conversation took place, Carlisle and Chief Swan had approached cautiously closer to us. Matthew was so consumed by Rosalie's conversation that he didn't realise. Daniel had his eyes closed, he was being held by the female officer, he had obviously given up, been defeated. My heart soared, there was hope. Alice was standing a little behind Carlisle and Chief Swan. Tears were still running down her cheek, her expression vacant,

""Rose, if he wasn't born then she wouldn't have died," Matthew said weakly,

"Daddy, mom loved Jasper and I very, very much. She loved you too." Rosalie continued to distract him,

"I know she did," Matthew whispered. Carlisle and the Chief got closer. Another step and they would be there. Matthew's grasp was weaker, but they were so close now that if I tried to move the knife, I might ruin everything,

"So she wouldn't like you to hurt Jasper and I, would she?" Rosalie reasoned. Matthew didn't respond with words, he sobbed. Carlisle and the Chief were suddenly there, moving the knife away from me. Matthew was defeated, like a bad guy in a film. He would go to jail, and rot for all I cared. Matthew was read his rights, but he didn't seem to listen. He just sobbed, in between them I thought I heard a few apologies, but I wasn't concentrating on him. I was concentrating on Alice, my Alice. She ran to me and I opened my arms, closing her in a tight, warm hug. I filled it with all my love, she clung onto me like a lifeline, howling now. I felt her tears on my shirt and tears run down my cheeks,

"Jasper," she cried,

"Shush now, my angel," I said calmly,

"I was so scared I would loose you," she choked, my heart dropped,

"I told you Alice, I would never leave you. Not even he could make me," I heard her sniffle,

"Love you," she murmured, I grinned,

"Love you too."

**A/N: Almost finished now! Two more chapters after this and then Protector is finished! I am happy and sad, I love this story, I enjoy writing it but it is like my baby, I don't want it to end! I love all of you dearly, my fabulous readers. So please review this chapter for me. I am starting my exams this week but I have written the last chapters already so you will get an update each week. I think I will concentrate on my exams, I want to do well so wish me luck! In the summer, I expect I will write either a sequel to Protector or another Alice and Jasper story. Please follow me on Twitter, ****/KatKalamity****, I give updates on the story and answer questions. So please Review, I love you all,**

**KatKalamity**


	20. Interrogations

**Chapter 20**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Even though Matthew and Daniel had been taken away, although Rosalie and I were free, the victory was bittersweet. There was still the issue of deciding what to do with us. Matthew was our last relative, who our mother had entrusted to care for us properly if she would ever die. We had no one else but each other. It was a scary prospect, where would we go? Rosalie and I had discussed this many times before this, decided, promised that we would never, ever get split up. Even if they physically tried to, we wouldn't let them. Because she was all I had and I was all she had. This is what I thought about as I sat in Forks police office, with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle. Alice had been looking vague ever since we arrived, she was looking carefully into the future for me, and whispering the updates. So far all she had managed to see was that Matthew had admitted to all of the charges, and begged them to lock him up. She couldn't see what Daniel had decided, he kept changing his mind. I was frustrated, I wanted to know now. Rosalie had fallen asleep, leaning on Emmett's shoulder, Emmett was asleep too, snoring rather loudly. Rosalie had a small smile on her face,

"He's changed his mind again," Alice whispered,

"What is it now?" I whispered back. She looked vague again and probed the future,

"He's considering killing himself, he is trying to figure out how," I nodded, not wanting to draw attention to our conversation. I looked over at Carlisle, he was leaning over the police desk, talking to Bella's dad. They both seemed relaxed, that calmed me. But so did Carlisle's presence, I somehow felt so much more calm since he was there with us. I knew that if he hadn't been then I would have been wound up, checking on everyone. I realised that I was relaxed because he was the only adult I was close to who also cared for Rosalie and I, even if it was just a little bit and because his children were dating us. Alice squeezed my hand,

"You okay, Jazz?" she asked me,

"Yes, all the better for you being here," I grinned, "How are you?" she paused, thinking about her reply,

"I am happy because you are safe now," we laughed quietly together, until Alice stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened and the vague look I was so familiar too, appeared. She sat motionless for a few seconds and then blinked and gasped loudly. She looked at me, worry etched into her features,,

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panicked voice,

"A vision…" she murmured,

"What did you see, Alice?" I whispered urgently,

"The police officer who is interviewing Daniel, he changed his mind," she voice wavered,

"What's his new decision?" I demanded. She gulped loudly,

"He decided to let Daniel go," a tear streamed down her face, I wiped it away with my finger,

"Shush darlin', it's okay. Its just a possibility, the future can change," she whimpered so I pulled her into am embrace, still being cautious because of my injuries,

"I'll keep an eye out for a change,"

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, even days but I didn't have a clue. Everything was a whirlwind, but before I knew it I was asked to go in for an interview. Alice was reluctant to let me go out of her sight, but I assured her I wouldn't be long, and that she would see everything without even being in the room. I was led into a small room, with gray walls and a mirror that I knew people would be standing behind, listening. It was necessary for me to have a lawyer present, because I was still a minor. One detective was interviewing me, a man with greying hair. After he stated the time, date and my name, the interview began,

"Now Jasper, I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" He asked kindly,

"Yes," I said quietly. He opened a brown paper folder and pulled out some papers,

"Now Jasper, your mother died when you were 9, is that right?"

"Yes," I gritted my teeth, I didn't like the subject of my mother,

"And you immediately went into the care of Matthew Hale?" he asked,

"Yes, it was my mothers request," he nodded, I avoided his eye contact,

"But Mr Hale isn't your father?"

"No, he's my sisters though," he seemed to be getting into the flow questioning now,

"And was he always…violent towards you and your sister?" I still avoided looking at him, I ignored his question,

"It's okay Jasper, if you can't answer" the lawyer, Mrs Noble, said. She was quite nice, she spoke to me before we went in,

"No, it's okay," I took a deep breath and calmed myself, "Not when my mom was alive, he wasn't. But then she…passed…and he was very upset. He turned to alcohol…" I trailed off, this was harder than I thought,

"Please, go on son," I sat up a little straighter, willing myself to be brave,

"Well Rosalie and I, we look a lot…like our mom. And well, Matthew he…well we…made him more upset," he nodded filing through the folder again,

"Now Jasper, I have here a copy of your medical records," I suddenly felt very hot, I looked anywhere but at him,

"Yes," I gulped loudly,

"Well it brings me to worry, you were treated for many injuries, one of which was very recent," I heard him move around more papers,

"Yes," I responded, what else could I say,

"Jasper, I am going to get straight to the point," I looked at him now, his eyes were piercing, "Did Matthew Hale ever abuse you?" I bit my lip and looked away again. I didn't want to admit it, sound weak, sound like a helpless little boy who couldn't defend himself or his sister,

"Jasper?" the lawyer asked,

"Could you please answer the question?" the detective said impatiently,

"It's okay Jasper, if you want a break then you could go get some fresh air," Her voice seemed far away, I was suddenly extremely aware of my heart beating fast, my breath quickening. I remembered all of the times he hit us, how we both begged him to stop, how I wished at times that he would just kill me. End it all, make the pain disappear. How I wished that mom never died and how, sometimes, I wished I were never born so that it would have never happened. All of the times I tried to protect Rosalie, and failed miserably. I felt my self control slip away from me, too fast I couldn't get it back. I heard the old detective repeat his question. And I snapped,

"YES!" I shouted, standing up now. I threw the chair I had been sitting on at the wall, "YES HE ABUSED ME, MY SISTER. DEGRADED US, MADE US BEG FOR DEATH, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I was hyperventilating now. I started to gain my control again, muttering apologies under my breath as I went to retrieve the chair. I was aware of someone shouting and banging the interview room door. Another voice, quieter, seemed to be arguing back. It was Alice and Carlisle, I could tell. She must have seen what I had done, I felt guilt. Did I scare her?

"I'm sorry Jasper, I shouldn't have pushed you," the detective spoke up. Throughout my little outburst he sat, slightly worried, and watched. My lawyer had moved into a corner, perhaps she was frightened I would hurt her,

"I think we're done here, did you get everything you wanted?" she asked the detective,

"Yes, I think so," he nodded at her, she put her hand on my shoulder,

"It's okay, it will all be over soon," I sighed and let her lead me out of the room. As soon as the door was closed something small and warm threw itself on me. Alice. I smiled, hiding my face in her hair,

"Jasper, I saw you throw a chair and then nothing! I was so worried and no one would let me in to get you!" she whispered urgently in my ear, I put her down, placing my hands lightly onto her shoulders,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I snapped," I hung my head, shame washing threw me. I was just like him, if I didn't reign myself in, what would I have done?

"It's okay, your okay," she breathed, I nodded,

"Jazz!" it was Rosalie, she sounded upset. I looked up, she was struggling in Emmett's arms, tears streaming down her face,

"Rose?" I said, rushing towards her, Emmett's face was concerned,

"Jazzy, they want to take me into a room alone!" she whimpered, I looked at Emmett, understanding now. Emmett let her go and she ran into my arms. I hugged her as tightly as possible,

"Yes, I know. They talked to me too, you'll be fine," I reassured her. I felt her shake her head,

"I don't want to go alone," I sighed,

"I know you don't, but you have to," she sobbed,

"I don't want to talk about…him," she said in a stronger voice,

"Please, Rosie, do it for me?"

"But I want you to come with me," I looked over at the lawyer, she seemed worried too, but she shook her head, a frown on her face,

"I wish I could Rosie, but you have to do this yourself," I couldn't imagine how much harder it would be for Rosalie to talk about him,

"I'm scared," she admitted,

"It's okay, Miss Noble is very nice," it wasn't a word of a lie,

"I don't want to, its horrible," she held onto me tighter, hurting my bruises a little,

"Well, how about I speak Mrs Noble and tell her that if you get too upset, to let you come and talk to me?" I bargained, she pulled away from me to look at me. Our identical blue eyes meeting,

"You'd do that?" she asked,

"Anything for you, Rosalie," she nodded, composing herself,

"Okay," I smiled and she returned the gesture. I walked over to our lawyer and told her the deal. She agreed wholeheartedly, and led Rosalie slowly into the little gray room. I sat down next to Emmett, Alice sliding into my lap. I didn't need Alice's peculiar gift to know that Rosalie would be in there a lot longer than I was.

My prediction proved correct, Rosalie was in there for near to an hour. The three of us had been pretty silent, I could tell that Emmett felt pretty helpless at the moment, but if I was being entirely honest, so did I. Alice sat peacefully in my arms, giving me whispered updates on Rosalie, she got a little panicked when she couldn't see for a few minutes, but I assured her that Rosalie was fine, and was probably trying to decide what to say. Just before Rosalie came out, Carlisle, who had been on the phone up until that point, asked me to go talk to him. I left Alice on my seat, she was confused, having not seen what Carlisle was going to tell me as she was concentrating on Rosalie. Carlisle took me outside, I was relieved to get some fresh air, I didn't realise how much I had wanted it,

"Jasper, I was on the phone to the hospital,"

"What about?" I asked,

"Well, they received a phone call from the police," I tilted my head to the side,

"Just spit it out Carlisle, Rosalie might be waiting for me," he smiled sadly,

"They want you and Rosalie to be checked over, and for Rosalie to have a rape kit done," I shivered,

"Oh, well…Rosalie might be a little difficult," he seemed to understand,

"Yes, I thought as much. I have been making arrangements. She can either be checked over my myself or by a nurse, who she could meet before," I pondered that,

"She is very…well she…doesn't like me leaving her. And hospitals make her uncomfortable," he sighed,

"I understand how hard it is, for both of you, but it really must be done,"

"I know Carlisle," I didn't know what to do now, I knew Rosalie would most likely not go along with this,

"If it makes it easier for Rosalie, you can stay with her. But she must consent to it first," I nodded,

"Well, can you let me tell her," he nodded,

"Of course Jasper," I returned to the waiting room without a glance back. No sooner had I sat down, Rosalie exited the gray room. I could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy, she ran straight towards me and curled up in my lap. I shushed her as she sobbed, rocking her back and forth, calming her. It didn't take long for her to pull herself together. Emmett had left a few minutes before, he had to be interviewed as well, Carlisle went with him. Alice sat very quietly, the familiar vague expression on her face. Checking what Emmett was saying. Rosalie eventually sat up, still clinging to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. She pulled her fingers absentmindedly through my messy hair,

"How are you Rosie?" I asked her,

"I'm okay, it wasn't as scary as I thought," she admitted,

"See, I told you,"

"You always know, Jasper," I smiled,

"I need to tell you something," she pulled away and looked at me,"

"Tell me what?" I bit my lip, I decided to tell her straight off, no beating around the bush,

"Well, Carlisle told me, you and I we need to have medical checks done. And you have to have a…rape kit," she closed her eyes and sighed,

"Oh,"

"I know that you don't like hospitals, but we really need to do this," she nodded and opened her eyes,

"I know," she whispered,

"Carlisle says that he can do it, or a nurse. And you can meet her first,"

"I want Carlisle to do it, I trust him," I nodded,

"Okay,"

"But only if you stay with me," I had a feeling she would say that,

"That can be arranged,"

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, I looked over at her,

"What's up?" I asked her,

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked, I nodded,

"Sure," I shifted Rosalie onto another seat and walked outside with Alice,

"Just so you know, Rosalie will be fine in the hospital, she'll cry though," I nodded,

"Thanks,"

"I also wanted to tell you that I think that Matthew and Daniel's trial won't last long," I furrowed my brows,

"You think? Since when did you have to make assumptions?" I asked her, she cringed,

"Since no one makes decisions around here," I grinned and she giggled, that lifted my spirits. Then shame washed through me, I had been contemplating asking Alice this since Carlisle told me I would have to be checked over, but it was so selfish I kept trying to talk myself out of it. Despite that, I asked anyway,

"Alice, can I ask you something?" she stopped giggling,

"You can ask me anything,"

"It's very selfish," I admitted," she tilted her head,

"Ask me Jazz," I suddenly thought she already knew,

"Will you stay with me…when I am getting looked over?" I looked down, guilty. Suddenly she pulled my face up, reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly on the lips. She pulled away,

"Of course I will, Jazz."

**A/N: There you go! I had actually decided to update every Saturday but after talking about the story with my friend Amy I decided I couldn't wait! I love the response I get from this story, but I know that most of you are sad. I am too. This story has been with me for over a year now, and I just know it will be so weird without writing it! Protector is like my baby, that's the only way I can think of describing it. It's like your child growing up and moving away, Amy will understand! So there is one more chapter after this, and then maybe a epilogue. I got about 7 reviews for chapter 19 so lets get…11? I think 11 is a good number. Otherwise, I might not update the last chapter (evil laugh). Please let me know your honest thoughts. I sat my first exam and I think it went well, thanks to everyone for your well wishes! Please follow me on Twitter guys, ****http : // twitter . com / KatKalamity****, obviously without the spaces inbetween everything! I give updates on my Twitter account and I can also answer questions. Thanks for reading, love always,**

**KatKalamity**


	21. Forever

**Chapter 21**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Once Emmett's interview was finished, Carlisle drove Alice, Rosalie Emmett and I to the hospital. I was apprehensive about the visit, I didn't like hospitals very much either. I think it is an irrational fear, imposed by Matthew and Daniel's threats to kill us if we went there. The ride was silent, Alice sat in the front with Carlisle, she must have grown tired of the quiet car because she put the radio on. I wasn't really listening to the music, I was staring out of the window, thinking carefully. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't know who could answer them. I wanted to know what would happen to Matthew and Daniel, would they be locked away forever? Where would Rosalie and I live now? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise the car had stopped. I felt Rosalie leave my side and realised we were here. I exited the car and Carlisle locked it,

"Just follow me," he said. We all walked behind him, Alice holding my hand, Emmett holding Rosalie's. Carlisle led us into a lift and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. When we arrived on the floor two nurses greeted us and took us to a waiting room,

"What happens now?" I asked Carlisle,

"Well, Rosalie will be check first, and then you," he answered quietly. I knew he felt some guilt, he probably thought he could have saved us that night when we came to the hospital. He had known, and I had made him not tell anyone,

"Okay," I nodded. Carlisle left us in the room, he had to go and get everything ready. Emmett and Rosalie sat together, Emmett watching the TV and Rosalie flicking through magazines. She had never really been allowed to buy any magazines before, I always wondered why. Alice and I sat next to each other at the window seat. She looked at me with those big, violet eyes,

"You'll be okay," she assured me,

"I know I will. You will stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will, I promised, didn't I?" I smiled,

"Yes you did," I looked at her, adoration and love filling my entire being. Alice and I forever.

Rosalie didn't make much of a fuss, just as Alice had predicted. She did cry the whole time though, and it broke my heart. I felt guilty the whole time, I was her brother who had vowed to always protect her. It was my job and I had failed miserably. I should have tried harder, made more of an effort. I could have stopped all of this pain ever happening to her, but then again why should she have been subjected to it anyway? He was her father, he should never have done anything like that to her. I shivered as memories flooded back of him making me watch, I was only small then, I didn't understand. I brought myself back to the present, no point dwelling on the past. Alice and I were sitting alone in the waiting room now, Rosalie had been taken home by Emmett. Esme had collected them but she didn't come in to see us. I was holding Alice's hand and trying to calm down, she had a worried expression on her beautiful face,

"Are you sure your okay, Jasper?" she asked,

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said quietly,

"Really? Carlisle can examine you later," I shook my head violently,

"No, I want to get it done with,"

"Okay," she whispered. She floated out of the room to go and tell Carlisle we were ready. I waited patiently until she came back a few minutes later,

"Ready?" she asked, I nodded. We walked hand in hand into a little private room. There was a bed and a chair. Carlisle was already in the room, white jacket on and latex gloves secure. He gestured for me to get onto the bed and I obliged. Alice placed herself gracefully on the seat next to me and took my hand. She made circle shapes on my palm with her tiny fingers,

"Okay Jasper, I am just going to do a routine check-up first. Check you ears, breathing and such like." I nodded, not willing myself to speak. Carlisle began his examination, checking my temperature, looking inside my ears, checking my eyes, looking down my throat, doing my blood pressure and my breathing. He informed me that I still had a cracked rib, that I could have told him myself, and that it was almost healed. I wished that was everything over but that would have been silly. I looked at Alice,

"Maybe you…should go out for this bit?" I asked,

"Why?" she asked, confused,

"Well, I have a lot of bruising, I don't want to upset you," she shook her head, much like I had done in the waiting room,

"I'm fine, I said I would stay. I don't break promises," I sighed and let Carlisle continue. First he asked me to take off my shirt, I obliged. He widened his eyes at the sight and I heard Alice gasp quietly. I went slightly red, I knew it looked bad. Carlisle took pictures of all of the injuries, even using a special camera which could detect older bruising. I didn't look at Alice, I was too ashamed. Next I had to take off my trousers, I did so. He took more pictures and examined cuts, taking swabs of everything. He asked me if I had ever been abused sexually, I replied no, the gods honest truth. Once I had replaced all of my clothes, Carlisle exited to go and get his things. I finally turned to look at Alice. She was crying, silently. I frowned,

"I knew I would upset you," I said,

"It's not you Jazz, it's them. How could they do this to you?" she croaked, I reached over and kissed her tears away,

"Hey, come on now darlin' no more tears are to be cried over them," she nodded and hugged me lightly, obviously not wanting to hurt me. I kissed her quickly before we left to go and find Carlisle, and organise where Rosalie and I would live.

"It is too much of a burden," I argued. Carlisle and I were in his study at the Cullen's house. Rosalie and I had been in there with him for almost half an hour now, he wanted us to live with them,

"Nonsense, Jasper, you and Rosalie are no burden on us." He countered. The offer was tempting, I would live with Alice, It would be lovely. But this was Alice's home, Edward's, Emmett's. Rosalie and I living there would be unfair on them,

"Jasper, if Carlisle says it isn't, then it isn't," Rosalie reasoned. I knew she wanted to stay, Emmett made her feel safe,

"Jasper, I absolutely insist. Esme loves you both dearly. You are already family," he said confidently,

"Please Jasper, I love it here," Rosalie begged. I looked around, trying to make a decision, so many pro's and con's. I spent around 5 minutes deliberating,

"We will stay," I paused, "But it goes to a vote, everyone else has to say yes or no," Carlisle grinned,

"Fine by me," so that was that decision made. The three of us made our way down the stairs to an awaiting audience. They wanted an answer,

"Jasper wants everyone to vote," Carlisle announced. Everyone in the room was smiling, "How about you go first, Esme," he walked over to Esme and put his arm over her shoulder,

"Jasper, Rosalie, I love you both as much as everyone else in the room. Therefore I want you to stay with us," she smiled warmly, I nodded,

"Edward?" I asked,

"Jasper, you have made Alice so happy, I want to see the smile you put on her face forever. I want you to stay. And Rosalie, someone needs to keep Emmett in check!" he chuckled, Rosalie smiled widely,

"Thank you, Edward,"

"Bella?" I asked. She blushed, very Bella,"Well, I know how close you both are to everyone here. Rosalie is one of my best friends, I want you both to stay," I nodded, "And Rosalie," she began,

"Yes?" Rose asked. I saw Alice grin knowingly,

"Edward and I wanted to ask you to be the baby's godmother," I smiled and looked at Rosalie. She was practically glowing with happiness,

"Oh, Bella, I would be honoured!" she squealed, running over and hugging her and Edward,"

"Emmett?" I asked, but there really wasn't much point,

"Bro, seriously, you are actually asking? Of course I want you two to stay, I love Rose and well, you are like a brother to me," he smiled, Rosalie went over to cuddle him,

"Thanks, man," I smiled,

"Well, looks like it's Alice's turn," Carlisle said,

"Ali?" I didn't need to ask her either, but I was interested in her answer,

"Rosalie, I love you dearly, I want you to live here," she smiled, "And Jasper, I am completely and utterly in love with you. I want you to stay with me forever, so please stay here," I smiled,

"Well that decides it, Jasper and Rosalie stay!" Carlisle chuckled. I looked intensely at Alice. I walked over to her and hugged her as tightly as I could,

"River?" she asked,

"River." I replied,

We sat at the waters edge, finally I was free. Free. Forever, with my Alice and our family. Everything would be okay now, we both knew it,

"Alice?" I asked her,

"Yes?" she smiled, a knowing grin spread across her angelic face,

"You already know what I was going to ask, don't you?" I grinned,

"Jasper I would love to be your wife," she smiled,

"Good, because I would love to be your husband," we laughed. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small black box,

"Oh, Jasper," Alice whispered,

"Alice Cullen, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever, please would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Alice Whitlock?" I asked her. A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek,

"Like you had to ask," she said, rubbing away the tear. I opened the box and placed a small gold ring with a blue diamond onto Alice's dainty wedding finger,

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. She moved her hand around so that the diamond sparkled,

"It was my mother's, I kept it, for when I found my true love," I admitted,

"The blue matches your eyes," she told me. I chuckled and kissed her passionately. I was safe, Rosalie was safe, Everyone was safe. And I was free now, to have a life and be happy with my future wife. Now I had a future, maybe the happy couple and the children I saw in my dream could exist now. I wrapped my arms around Alice,

"I love you, Alice," I told her,

"I love you," she replied,

"Forever and ever," I murmured into her hair,

"And ever and ever," we laughed together, wrapped safely in our forever.

A/N: Gosh! I can't believe it, guys. Finished, forever. Over. I think I might actually cry, lol. Please let me know what you all think, I really hoped you liked the ending. Not to cliché, was it? I think that Jasper and Alice will be quite happy together in the little forever I created for them. I really hope that Amy likes this, I know I was teasing you forever with spoilers Amy, but here you have it! I would like to thank you all for your support throughout writing my story. But don't panic! There is still one more chapter, the epilogue, to be posted. I originally planned to leave the story here, but I think you all deserve to see what happens to Alice and Jasper, I mean he only proposed, it doesn't mean they will definitely get married! I only got 9 reviews last chapter, 2 short. So lets try for 11 again, or I won't put up the epilogue, I know, I am mean! Please follow me on Twitter,**http : // twitter . com / KatKalamity****, obviously without the spaces in between everything! I give updates on my Twitter account and I can also answer questions. I have a good idea for another Jalice story, so I will be updating you all on twitter about it. I love you all (:**

KatKalamity©


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter 22**

**Epilogue**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and blinked blearily, sunlight was pouring through my blinds,

"UP!" a voice yelled, "RIGHT NOW JASPER WHITLOCK, GET UP!" the voice screamed again. I sat up and groaned, I glanced at the alarm clock, 9 o'clock wasn't that much of a lie in. Today is Saturday the 8th May. I know that this may be any other normal day to anyone else. But not to me, no sir. Today marks a very special occasion. Today, I marry the love of my life, Alice Cullen. It's two years since my sister and I decided to move in with the Cullen's, two years since I proposed. Since then, a lot has happened. Alice and I finished school, this year in fact, and we both enrolled to university. We will, ironically, be studying at the same place. We both applied for many universities and colleges, but Alice kept stressing the fact that she wanted to go somewhere foreign to study. She wanted to learn different cultures, I suggested we travel, for that I almost had my head bitten off! So we are leaving in July, to go to London. We have both been accepted into Oxford University. Alice will be studying fine art, and I will be studying music. I am very excited about this, I think maybe if we liked it in London, we could find a house. Have our family together. The other important thing that has happened since those two years ago, concerns my step-father and his friend. Yes, Matthew and Daniel went to court. I think by then Daniel had attempted suicide many times, but I was glad he'd failed, I wanted him to rot in jail. Forever. The trial had been quite short, about a week. I don't think they needed much more than that, both of them had pled guilty anyway. The whole way through the trial's I would grip Alice's hand and whisper how they were both cowards, among other things, under my breath. In the end it was decided that Matthew would be in jail for 20 years, and Daniel for 25, since he had a record. I didn't think it was enough, but there was nothing I could do. Alice was great throughout the whole ordeal, my rock. I was so glad and proud that in a few hours she would be mine, my wife,

"JASPER!" the voice yelled again. I sighed then shouted back,

"SHUT UP, EMMETT, I'M COMING!" he seemed satisfied because he didn't reply. I stood up and went into the living room. Emmett, Edward and I stayed at a hotel last night. We didn't do much for my stag night, I didn't want to get too wasted and suffer a hangover on my wedding day. We went to a couple of bars, Edward didn't drink any alcohol so that he could drive us around. Then, after a few drinks, Emmett and I thought it a great idea to go swimming at La Push. Edward didn't fight, I think he had given up by then, and off we went. The water was freezing, that's what I vividly remember. After that we went to another bar and then went home. Overall it was a great night with my two closest friends. When I entered the living room, I had to blink and look again. The room was a state, food packages and a few empty cans scattered. It reminded me of when Matthew got drunk, except I knew this time that I wouldn't have to tidy up,

"Morning," Edward greeted me. He was just dialling the phone and I greeted him back,

"Morning," I nodded,

"So Jasper, you nervous?" Emmet asked, I chuckled,

"Nope, I have nothing to be nervous about," he grinned,

"Hey, I am starving!" he announced,

"Em, you are always hungry!" he nodded vigorously,

"Course I am, growing man here!" We both grinned. Emmett was my Best Man for the wedding, Bella was Alice's Maid of Honour. Alice had been spending most of her spare time planning the wedding, she would pester people, mostly me, about it constantly. I couldn't believe the date was finally here,

"How about we order some room service?" I suggested to Emmett,

"Can we!" he asked, "I've never had room service before!" I laughed,

"Probably because Esme would worry about how much you ordered," I walked to the hotel phone and pressed 1,

"Hello this is Diana at reception, how can I help you?" a kind voice asked,

"Hello Diana, this is Jasper Whitlock in room 103. I was wondering if it would be possible to order some room service?" I asked politely,

"Yes sir, what would you like?" she asked. I paused,

"Oh, well 3 breakfasts?" I asked, I didn't look at a menu or anything,

"Certainly sir, would you like tea, coffee or orange juice?" she asked,

"Orange juice please,"

"Okay, that should be about 15 minutes,"

"Thanks you," I replied and put down the phone,

"How long?" Emmett asked me. He was lying on the couch now,

"15 minutes," he nodded and then closed his eyes,

"I amn't that rough," he smiled,

"Neither am I," I replied. Edward was off the phone now,

"Bella says that Alice is fine," he began, "She is rather nervous and was begging to speak with you. But we are doing this traditionally,

"I know that, it was her idea!" I smirked,

"Bella says that she is going to bring Thomas here. He's getting in the way over there," I nodded,

"Okay," That was another thing that had happened in the past few years. Bella had her and Edward's baby. It was a boy, but for quite a while he had stayed nameless. Bella was all set, she wanted to call him Edward Jacob, I knew that Edward wasn't so keen. He argued with her about it constantly, Bella and Edward rarely argued before so it was quite surreal. In the end, they had decided on naming the child Thomas Jacob, purely because Edward didn't like the child to have his name, he wanted his child to be unique and not weighed down with sharing his fathers name. Bella was happy she still got to keep Jacob in the name though. Rosalie is Thomas' godmother and Jacob Black is the godfather. Thomas is a lovely child, almost 2 now, with Edwards bronze colored hair, Bella's dad's curls and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. He is a rather handsome child, I always remind Edward and Bella of this. Breakfast arrived and Thomas arrived a shortly after. Bella looked rather worn out, I assumed they had a very rough hen night. She didn't speak to me, I guessed she didn't want to let anything slip, she was a terrible liar. Thomas ran around the hotel room for hours, leaving a path of destruction. Soon the time was drawing closer to 2 o'clock so I got ready. I was wearing the suit Alice had picked out for me, black with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Blue. Yes, Alice had decided that the color theme for the wedding would be blue, the exact shade of blue mine and Rosalie's eyes are. She had everything color matched to my eyes, I had to get them scanned and everything. She is one crazy woman, my crazy woman. My hair fell into its usual curly mess, Alice had instructed me to leave it as it always was, that was how she liked it. I stood and looked myself over in the mirror,

"Ready Jazz?" Emmett asked me. I took a deep breath in and out and then nodded my head,

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

Pachelbel's canon was floating through the church. I was stood at the alter, fiddling nervously with my fingers. Emmett was at my side, smiling,

"You make her happy," he said,

"She makes me happy,"

"Never hurt her though," he told me, I nodded,

"Never would," I informed him. I looked again at the entrance of the church. I wanted Alice to hurry up, I wanted her to be mine, and I to be hers. But I knew it was the brides prerogative to be late. I looked around at the people gathered to witness the ceremony. At the front was Esme and Edward with Thomas on his knee. Thomas was the ring bearer, he had a blue pillow on his lap with the rings on top tied with gold ribbon to keep them on the pillow. Scattered around were some friends from school, Angela, Ben, Eric. Even Mike Newton had shown up. I suppose that if Jessica hadn't gone crazy she would have been there too, but she was in a hospital down south now. Emmett's friends, and other various people. Bella's mum and dad were there, with her mum's new husband. It was a small gathering, intimate, but that is what Alice and I both wanted. I was so distracted that I didn't register the door to the church open. Emmett nudged me and I turned around fully to watch. First of all, Bella entered. She was wearing a blue, floor length dress with a halter neck. It was a shiny silk material, Alice had picked the fabric herself. Her hair was in a French roll, she looked very elegant. She smiled nervously as she walked up the aisle. The next person to enter was Rosalie, she was Alice's bridesmaid. She was wearing the same dress as Bella, her hair in a French roll as well. She was beaming, glowing. Her neat baby bump was showing through the dress and she looked amazing. I knew Emmett would be bowled over. That was yet another thing that happened in these past years. Rosalie and Emmett were a very close couple and he had proposed to her about a year ago. He took her to Paris and proposed at the Eiffel Tower. Before he left, he asked for my blessing, I kindly gave him it. Rosalie announced she was pregnant about 3 months ago. I am so happy for her and Emmett. Rosalie and Bella stood at the top of the aisle and looked over towards the door. I held my breath, it seemed like I was looking for hours but eventually Alice walked through. I was amazed. She was so beautiful, her wedding dress was too. It was a vintage dress, Alice had told me, she had many alterations done to it. Words could not describe, it was lacy and pure white with little dark blue diamonds on the trail. WOW. Her hair was curled tightly, she looked like an angel. My angel. She walked slowly down the aisle with Carlisle. When she came to a halt I let out my breath,

"I love you," I whispered to her as I pulled off her veil,

"I love you too," she smiled.

The ceremony took what seemed like forever to me. I had to stop myself a few times from asking the priest to hurry up. But it soon came to the exchange of vows,

"Do you, Jasper Brennan Whitlock, take thee, Alice Mary Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked me, I nodded,

"I do,"

"And do you Alice Mary Cullen, take thee, Jasper Brennan Whitlock, to be your lawfully wedded husband.? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Alice nodded too, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek. As we exchanged vows, we placed a ring on each others finger. I had organised the rings, it was one of the few things I was allowed to organise. They were both simple gold bands with 'forever' engraved on the inside,

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," The priest smiled, "You may now, kiss the bride," I smiled, wiped away Alice's tear and kissed her lovingly. As I pulled away Alice whispered,

"Forever," we smiled, I grabbed her hand,

"And ever and ever," we laughed and walked hand in hand down the aisle, amidst rains of confetti and loud clapping. Jasper and Alice Whitlock, forever.

A/N: Oh no! That's my baby left home now! Honestly guys, words cannot describe how sad and happy I am. This story has been with me for a year now, and I can't believe that this is it finished. When I originally began this story, I didn't actually know where I was going. I had no plan, I didn't know where it would end. So I am so glad that I finally finished it, and hopefully finished it well. To be honest I would never have been able to do this without all of my reviewers. Seriously, without your constant support Protector would not have ever finished. So thank you all so very, very much! Now I would like to give you guys a big announcement! I had been considering writing a sequel to this story for a while, a few people suggested it. So I have already started writing Protector from Rosalie's P.O.V! I am very excited, In a way I am grabbing at straws to keep Protector alive! Now I would like to include all of my fans in this latest story. Now Protector was named so because that was what Jasper's job was. To protect everyone. But what will I name Rosalie's story? I would like lots of suggestions please, if they are really good I will pick a winner and their name will be featured In the story as an original character! So give me lots of suggestions! Review please. Sorry for such a long author note! I love you all so much! Love forever,

KatKalamity©

And now for my thank you note. I am sorry if I missed some people out, you must appreciate that I have had a lot of reviews, and I may have missed some people:

Juniper294, Horsegal93, Lucy Alyce, MuseAlongMeghan, InkyJelly, xXx-CULLEN-AT-HEART-xXx, Paramorex, JazzyRoxMySox95, Raven B. Cullen, EdwardsBellaXOX22, lovethatblugger, Jasper's Yankee Girl, ImmortalSnare, lil miss bella cullen, BoookWoorm35, mrscullen1122, Mikomi Hatake, that'smejustdeal, lexa, justanotherditzyredhead, RaeDawg00, AnotherConstellationDies.x, xXBrittanyXx, Lady Skye 1992, .Vampires, Alice.C Jasper.H 4ever, alibella, .Whitlock, Heartless Moon, Alice-Brandon-Whitlock-Cullen, Renesmeeblack333, miri15, Cullen fanatic, kykyxstandler, Zia Cullen, SuperSumer, nat300, Rosaliehale4795, roxy-will-help, SillyxxxDance, Armour-Duck, ACndCA, Dori1587, lil-ruty, SillyxxxDance.

Thank you all so very much!


	23. SURPRISE!

Chapter 1

Rosalie P.O.V

My eyes flickered open and I looked up at the white ceiling. I sighed and moved my limbs around gingerly. Ouch, I shouldn't have done that. Every inch of me hurt, most significantly my legs. I scrunched my eyes tightly and tried my best to bock out the memories from last night, they upset me. He is supposed to be my dad, how could he do those things to me? And Jasper, darling Jasper, trying to help me. But he doesn't understand, no one can help me. I glanced over at the clock on my bed-side table, 5.59, Jasper would be up in a minute. I turned off my alarm, no point in it going off I was already wide awake. It was a bad habit now, waking up early. I could never get a good nights sleep anymore, In fact I wasn't sure what that consisted of. I climbed out of bed slowly, trying to avoid anymore pain. Of course I wasn't successful. Ever step burned, my back and neck hurt from the awkward positions I had been in, I wished I had never awoken. I shuffled quietly out of my bedroom and knocked on Jasper's bedroom door,

"Come in, Rose." I heard him whisper. I silently opened the door and let myself in, shutting the door behind me,

"Morning Jazz, I just wanted to check you were up." I whispered as I sat down beside him,

"Sadly, I am," He sighed,

"I know it sucks Jazz, but we have to get things sorted. I am just going to cook his breakfast. Can you tidy the living room? He left it in quite a mess." I frowned. I spent so much time tidying up after my father. But somehow it seemed to get messier and messier,

"Sure I will Rose. How bad is it?" He stood and walked over to his wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and slipping then on,

"I think you should see for yourself." I sighed standing up and quietly leaving his room. He followed me. We crept slowly down the stairs and I pursed my lips looking around at the disaster zone,

"Oh my god." Jasper whispered as we walked into the room more, fully assessing the mess. 15 empty cans of beer were strewn around the room, there was vomit all over the coffee table and smashed glass everywhere. I would have to remind Jasper not to get glass bottles. I went into the kitchen and took various things out of cupboards. Jasper entered to get some cleaning products I guessed. I got started on his breakfast, just as I was frying eggs, sausage, bacon and hash browns, Jasper stood up from searching in the cleaning cupboard,

"Rose, where are the old towels? I need quite a lot for the table…" He asked me in a disgusted tone,

"Oh use the towels in the bottom drawer. Just dump them after you've used them. Don't forget a trash bag Jasper!" He quickly grabbed the towels and a trash bag and started cleaning. I left the frying pan to go and pour a glass of orange juice and leave it in the fridge. I then turned to sausages and set the timer on the coffee machine so there would be coffee ready for him. Jasper came back into the kitchen and placed everything back in the cupboard,

"That was disgusting." He said as I grabbing some strawberry pop-tarts from the cupboard and placing them in the toaster,

"I know, I would have done it myself but I really had to make the breakfast for him." I said anxiously, I didn't want to upset my father because I knew he would hurt me more than he already does,

"It's okay Rose, I don't think it's fair if you do everything. We have to share chores." The pop-tarts popped up and he handed one to me, I bit into it slowly. I wasn't hungry but I knew I had to eat. I put it down on the counter as I served his breakfast and put it into the oven to keep it warm until he awoke. I picked it up again and began eating slowly again. I walked to the fridge and poured us each a glass of milk. I sipped mine, watching Jasper gulp his down. Must have burnt his tongue again or something,

"Do you want the shower first?" He asked me between gulps,

"No, you go first I think I will be a while in the shower." I said sadly, I knew he understood,

"Rose, I tried to stop him. I am so sorry, did he hurt you bad?" My eyes watered,

"Just some scratches and bruises, nothing I can't cover up." I said quietly,

"I wish it could have been me…" he told me, anger bubbled in my stomach,

"No Jasper! I hate seeing you get hurt. Go for you're shower! I need to start getting ready." he nodded and left to go to the bathroom. I washed our glasses slowly, using scolding hot water. It took a while for my skin to register the heat, but I liked it, it made me feel alive again. I walked up the stairs and waited for Jasper to get out of the shower. I took my clothes into the bathroom with me, to avoid him seeing me if he left his room. I turned the water on and stepped in, first using the hot water to burn me, so I wouldn't think of the pain. I methodically scrubbed myself, opening a few of my cuts. I stood, fascinated, watching the ruby red blood drip down my skin and wash away with the water. I must be insane. I washed my hair and made sure that there was no trace of his scent on me before I switched the water to freezing cold. I waited underneath the icy stream until I was completely numb. Then I turned off the shower and dried myself carefully. Dabbing the sorer parts of my body. Today was my first day of school in Forks and I like to make a good impression. I dressed into tight black skinny jeans and a plain v-neck. I added some carefully chosen accessories and styled my hair. Poker straight, very edgy. I was conscious of time so I went to hurry Jasper up. Late on the first never looked good,

"Jasper, Hurry up! We are going to be late!" I hissed from behind his door. I heard a lot of shuffling around and some light banging before he emerged from his room,

"Wow Rose, you look beautiful." He told me as we walked down the stairs,

"Thanks." I smiled a fake smile,

"So what car will we take?" He asked. I thought for a moment before answering,

"We will take you're car. I don't feel like driving." he nodded, grabbing his keys and opening the door for me. We jumped into his black Mercedes. Although my dad hated us both, he liked to keep up appearances so he treated us both to expensive, sleek cars. Jasper's was a sleek black Mercedes, Mine, a bright red Mercedes. The drive to Forks High School was silent. Jasper sighed as we pulled up. He got out of the car and walked quickly to open my door, as we walked to the office I noticed everyone staring at us. Great, news must travel fast in a small town. Jasper opened the door for me as we walked into the office. A small fat lady with bright red hair smiled warmly. We walked over to her,

"Hello," Jasper said sweetly, "I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. We need our schedules." As he was speaking I heard several loud boys come into the office, they stared hungrily at me, I gripped tightly to Jasper's arm. He looked at me before pulling me into my chest protectively,

"Ah, yes. Here are you're schedules and maps of the school," She said handing him four pieces of paper, "And these slips must be filled out by all of your teachers and handed in to me at the end of the day." She said handing him another two pieces of paper,

"Thank you." He smiled before turning, with me still clinging to him, and leaving the office. I heard the boys follow us, wolf-whistling. I looked up at Jasper with fear probably written all over my face,

"Hey, gorgeous, why don't you come over here and let me protect you?" one of the boys said loudly. I looked at him, he was huge. He had curly brown hair and gray eyes, I bit my lip and pulled myself together. They were only teenagers, they couldn't hurt me,

"I am okay, thank you." I replied nastily. I pulled out of Jasper's embrace and held onto his arm instead,

"Are you sure? I don't think lover-boy would be too happy though. Do you want me to sort him out?" He chuckled loudly, his friends behind him snickering,

"I am sure I would rather have hot needles stabbed into my eyes than go with you. And for your information, this is my BROTHER. You weirdo, leave me alone!" I hissed at him, Jasper laughed at my words,

"Oh you think that's funny do you, pretty boy, well I will sort that!" He said loudly walking over to Jasper. He pushed me gently away from him, ready to fight. they were about to throw punches when suddenly,

"EMMETT!" a high voice screeched from behind us. I turned to see the source of the interruption, I heard Jasper gasp. A pretty small girl was running towards us. She looked like a little doll with her short ebony hair,

"Emmett!" She shouted again going over to the huge boy, and hugging him, "You are such an idiot! Don't annoy the new kids, you're so mean!" She screamed. I tilted my head curiously at the scene before me,

"S-s-sorry!" He said to the small girl, judging from the look on his face, he meant what he said,

"Now go away." She smiled at him sweetly, "Go play football or something." She smiled again and he nodded, walking away, his friends following him. The small girl turned and looked at Jasper and I. I was now standing next to Jasper, twiddling my fingers nervously,

"Sorry about my brother's behaviour, he can be a little full of himself sometimes." She smiled at us, I smiled back. She had the most interesting eyes I had ever seen, bright violet, almost fluorescent. I noticed Jasper staring at her,

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." The small girl grinned,

"Hi Alice, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale." He gestured towards me; I looked up and smiled at Alice,

"Oh, I have never met twins with different surnames." She stated looking back and fourth between us,

"Oh no, we aren't twins. Rose is 18 and I am 17." Jasper laughed, Alice laughed with him. I blushed crimson,

"Sorry." Alice apologised,

"Jazz, I am going to head to class I don't want to be late…" I smiled at him,

"Okay Rose. I will see you at lunch." He hugged me tightly, I gritted my teeth as he hurt my bruises, and then I walked quickly away, using my map of the school to help me. I finally found my first class, history. I entered the room to find that most of the class was already there. To my horror, the big burly boy, Emmett, was in my class. He noticed me and we held eye contact momentarily,

"Ah, you must be Miss Hale?" I heard a woman asked. I broke eye contact with Emmett to look at her, I assumed she was the teacher,

"Yes," I said timidly,

"Well, welcome to history. If you would like to take a seat, we'll begin. There is an empty seat beside Emmett Cullen," she said kindly, pointing in his direction. I nodded, annoyed, and made my way to the seat. How typical the one person I don't want to be near in this school and I have to sit beside him!

"Hello," he said in a deep voice as I sat down,

"Hi," I said in an angry voice,

"I'm sorry about earlier, don't know what came over me," he grinned,

"It's okay, I suppose," I lied. It wasn't okay, he provoked Jasper,

"I meant what I said though, you are gorgeous," I giggled,

"Thanks," realising I was smiling I stopped everything. The teacher began the lesson but I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't smiled like that in a long time, maybe Emmett Cullen wasn't so bad after all. Though he did freak me out a little.

A/N: so as you can see, thanks to popular demand, I have written a sequel! I think I always knew I would write the story in Rosalie's P.O.V, but I wasn't 100% sure. As you can see, I have a winner of the title competition! Congratulations, trapezepixe, please contact me with your name and description and your character will be written in. So please review guys, I write for your pleasure, I want to know whether it is the story you want. Do you like the story in Rosalie's P.O.V? Do you think I should continue? I must admit that if I do update, then it will be very slow. I only have a few weeks of school left and then hopefully it will be updates by the day! Please follow me on twitter, click on the find people tab and type in KatKalamity. I give updates on my writing there, and you can talk to me there too. Also, if you like Emmett, then check out my profile as i have written a one shot about him. Take care,

KatKalamity


End file.
